Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis
by Celgress
Summary: Darth Plagueis discovers the plan of Darth Sidious to assassinate him and kills his apprentice. What will this mean for the fate of the Galaxy and our favorite characters? What will change? What will remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode One

By

Celgress

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

32 BBY

Hego Damask, secretly known as the current reigning Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis, had just survived an assassination attempt by his traitorous apprentice Darth Sidious. If not for his superior foresight, granted by the Force, Darth Sidious would have succeeded in his quest to eliminate the elder Sith. Looking down at the burnt body with a mixture of disgust, regret and barely restrained rage Damask spat out the most profane curse the old Munn could think of in the ancient Sith language.

The Force had altered Plagueis to Sidious's attentions a week ago. It had provided him with a glimpse of his grizzly demise at the hands of the human. Rather than confront Sidious at the time Plagueis had played along pretending he was blissfully unaware of his underling's burgeoning betrayal.

While the two Sith Lords had celebrated the impending election of Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor, at Damask's penthouse, following the Blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation, Palatine plied his Master with several bottles of alcohol. Using the Force Plagueis dispersed the substance harmlessly throughout his body, though he allowed Sidious to believe Sidious' plan was working by feigning drunkenness. When Plagueis appeared to lapse into unconsciousness on a nearby sofa Sidious lashed out with a torrent of Force Lightning. Plagueis absorbed several extremely painful jolts before convulsing his body then going still. A few moments later Sidious examined his apparently dead Master, noting that the Munn's three hearts had stopped beating, Sidious was taken completely unaware by Plagueis vicious, surprise attack. Lashing out with a specialized, intense, Force Wave, which he had been preparing for just such an occasion, the Munn actually willed the medicolorians within Sidious to turn on the younger Dark Lord, which they did. Sidious' connection with the Force now served, rendering the unruly apprentice momentarily powerless as a result, Sidious was helpless as Plagueis turned the tables frying his erstwhile apprentice to a crisp with a continuous shower of Force Lightning that lasted over half a minute.

"The timing is most, unfortunate" Plagueis muttered. If the Grand Plan was to work he still required a puppet Supreme Chancellor, at least for the time being. With Palpataine dead what was he to do? The solution hit him like a turbo laser, Force be praised! Donning his Sith robe he stepped on the small holopad he kept in his penthouse. Soon an image of the Kaminoan Prime minister appeared before the Sith Lord.

"Lord Plagueis to what do I owe this honor?" the Prime minister said bowing before the Sith Lord.

"Prime minister I require a cloning job done immediately. The job in question is a, rather delicate one, and of the outmost secrecy. No one, save the two of us, can be privy to the entire truth surrounding the job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course Lord Plagueis."

"Excellent, now listen very carefully I shall not repeat myself."

Once Plagueis had ordered an ultra-accelerated growth clone of Senator Palpatine, with several major bio-cybernetic & genetic modifications aimed at eliminating the possibility of future betrayal, after the Kaminoan Prime minister he called one of the best virtual game designing firms in the Inner Rim. Luckily Plagueis had heavily invested in the trans-system cooperation the firm was a part of decades before. Plagueis proceeded to order the creation of a sophisticated, interactive, holographic, program based upon Senator Palpatine. The basic prototype template of which, based around a modified version of Palpatine's prewritten acceptance speech for the position of Grand Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, was to be ready and in Plagueis' exclusive possession no later than tomorrow morning 10:00 hours Coruscant time. Plagueis' scheme being to use the program until the clone was ready in about four to six standard solar months, which was the absolute soonest the Kaminoans could have it fully functional working at break neck speed.

There was yet another pressing matter Plagueis would require a new apprentice. The Sidious trained assassin, the night brother, Darth Maul simply would not do. Sidious had never trained Maul as a true Sith Lord anyhow, only as a perpetual underling. A blunt tool that could be utilized, then put back away, as the situation warranted. However Plagueis wondered If not Maul than whom?

Casting his mind around in the Force, opening himself up to possibilities both in the current and future, Plagueis sensed a great disturbance in the Force. Focusing in on the disturbance Plagueis investigated its' nature most closely. He soon learned it revolved around the Planet Naboo, where the two Jedi were facing Maul and the forces of the Trade Federation, hmmm interesting. Wait, it was becoming clear the sense of bitter sadness of lose both from the Force and from individuals. Not only had Darth Maul been defeated before that Maul had slayed Jedi Master Qui-Gon! Somehow this would change everything! Even Plagueis, with his great gift foresight, wasn't sure of all the details only the grander strokes. During the following seconds he saw several rapidly images of the future. The Jedi Master Count Dooku bowing before him pledging his loyalty to the order of the Sith, a screaming Night Sister with twin crimson blades fighting two young Jedi, A four limbed large driod like creature with golden eyes slaying several Jedi then taking their sabers, a restored Darth Maul fighting a young bearded human Jedi, and finally a grown version of the former slave boy Anakin Skywalker his eyes Sith yellow marching on the Jedi Temple accompanied by a group of armored humanoids the Night Sister & the Driod Creature by his side. Darth Plagueis had beheld the future and for the soon to be newly revived post rule of two Sith Order, the future was good indeed.

Recovering from the intensity of his vision, a grin spread beneath Plagueis' transpirator. He knew now what must be done. The first step was fully seducing Count Dooku to the Dark Side. A task Plagueis suspected would be far easier now that Dooku's beloved former apprentice Qui-Gon was no more. Eventually bringing the so called Jedi Chosen One Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side, would also prove far easier now that the do-gooder influence of the meddlesome Gon had been removed. With a hearty laugh Plagueis made a mental note to recover Maul and fix him up ASAP as a thank you for the great service the young Sith assassin had provided for the future of the Order.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Two

By

Celgress

32 – 22.5 BBY

The decade following the Blockade of Naboo had proven a busy one for Hego Damask, aka Darth Plagueis Grand Master of the New Order of the Sith. Both the hologram as well as the clone of Palpatine had served their purposes. No one suspected anything was amiss. Not the weak minded fools in the Senate, not the mighty, defenders of democracy in the Jedi Order. The Palpatine Clone was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic by a landslide.

One of Palpatine Clone's first act, after six months spent in seclusion recovering from a rare, extremely contagious, illness brought about by a parasitic infection, was to seek ratification of Hego Damask as Co-Supreme Chancellor. An appointment first made at the conclusion of Palpatine's acceptance speech, made via holographic interface while convulsing. At first there had been skeptics. Those who felt the very idea of a Co-Supreme Chancellor was both unnecessary and undemocratic. However working tirelessly during his colleague's sickness, including through several minor upheavals, Damask had silenced the critics. By the time of Palpatine's recovery and the final ratification vote, demanded by the Constitution of the Republic, Damask's official campaign for Co-Supreme Chancellor garnered the support of over 90% of the Senate. The new status-quo was now firmly entrenched.

On a personal note Damask befriend the former human slave, current Jedi padawan, Anakin Skywalker. At first the old Munn's transpirator mask had frightened the boy. Recognizing the impediment to their potential relationship Damask had undergone cutting edge, cloning based, facial reconstruction surgery on Kamino late in his first year as Co-Supreme Chancellor. Thanks in part to some help from the Dark Side of the Force, following the procedure Damask looked like his old self again. Crediting the importance of aesthetic appeal in politics for his decision to repair his damaged face while noting the health risk which had been involved, Damask was more popular with the masses than ever before. Most importantly during the following nine years he became a wise, jovial, grandfatherly figure to Anakin. Slowly, yet persistently, Damask planted the seeds of darkness within the boy. Seeds which would one day bring a great harvest.

Still determined to abandon the rule of two, in spite of the earlier actions of his now deceased, disloyal apprentice Darth Sidious, the Munn sought out Jedi Master Count Dooku and turned him to the Dark Side. Turning Dooku had proven even easier than Plagueis had first suspected. The untimely death of Dooku's former padawan, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, had merely been the last in a long line of occurrences that had disillusioned Dooku with both the tenants of the Jedi Order and the power structure of the Republic. With only the slightest encouragement from Plagueis the newly minted Darth Tyranus had slayed Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas in cold blood. With Dyas removed no one, save Plagueis himself, Dooku & the Prime minister of Kamino, knew the sinister truth about the Clone Army which was being breed for the future defense of the Republic on Kamino.

Meanwhile Plagueis had retrieved Darth Maul from Naboo shortly after the latter's defeat at the blade of the then padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though it sickened Plagueis that Maul had been so easily defeated, the Force told him it still had some use for the fallen night brother. Plagueis had Maul fit with the finest cybernetic legs credits could buy. Plagueis then instructed the fallen warrior to retool his combat style to something both more refined and less overly aggressive. The result being that over the succeeding years Maul became one of the most balanced swordsmen in the Galaxy, trading in Juyo for a combined style made up of elements of Soresu & Djem So. Within five short years of the disaster on Naboo Maul had fully recovered. In fact Maul was even more powerful than before.

With both Maul & Tyranus firmly on the Dark Side the Sith began spreading rumors of new draconian policies that would soon be introduced to the worlds of the Republic so that order would be maintained. These 'revelations' only acted to further stoke the fires of rebellion which had been smoldering since both the Yinchorri Uprising and Naboo Crisis. Soon all out civil war would plunge the Galaxy into the most terrible catastrophe it had faced in centuries. Everything was evolving as Plagueis had foreseen.

To Be Continue in my next, full length, chapter my AU version - Attack of the Clones!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Three – Attack of the Clones Part 1

By

Celgress

"I can promise you paradise. No need to serve on your knees. And when you're lost in the darkest of hours take a moment and tell me who you see."

Shepherd of Fire (2013) Avenged Sevenfold

22 BBY - Coruscant

The galactic capital was in a state of total disarray. Co-Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Palpatine had been assassinated while delivering a speech in the rotunda of the Senate. Luckily Co-Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask had been away from Coruscant on pressing financial business when the surprise attack occurred. While the loss of Palpatine was a terrible blow the death of both Co-Supreme Chancellors would all but certainly have crippled the government.

How such a brazen daylight attack had succeeded was a matter of deep debate and speculation, both on the part of governmental officials as well as that of the populace. In the days which followed the attack the finger of blame was quickly pointed at the defenders of the Republic, the much vaunted Jedi Order. Jedi detractors accused the order of everything from incompetence to ignoring intelligence which indicated an attack was imminent. Even traditional supporters of the Order contended the Jedi had been spread too thin while dealing with the pressure brought about by mounting galactic unrest in the decade following the Naboo Crisis. The now sole Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Hego Damask fell into the latter camp.

Meanwhile the investigation into the circumstances surrounding the attack continued. It soon became clear that the group which had committed the terrible atrocity against democracy was made up of specialized assassin driods sent by renegade Jedi Master Count Dooku. The entire group save for the leader, actual murderer of Palpatine, a male Gen'Dai bounty hunter named Durge had escaped. The Jedi Order vowed to bring both Durge and his benefactor Count Dooku swiftly to justice.

Jedi Temple

"Locate this Durge we must" Jedi Grandmaster Yoda announced from his seat in the council chamber.

"I agree" Mace Windu said. "The people are losing faith in the ability of the Order to protect them the longer the assassin remains at large and unpunished the greater this loss of faith will become. When we do locate this Durge who should be sent to deal with him?"

"The situation is exceedingly delicate" Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Whomever we send must be able to handle any diplomatic complications which may arise, particularly if Durge has taken refuge with Count Dooku as we fear."

"I feel Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi would be a good choice for this mission" Shaak Ti said. "They have proven themselves both individually and as team while defusing delicate situations in the past."

"Siri and Obi-Wan also have experience dealing with assassination plots" Kit Fisto said, recalling the Blackwater Systems Incident.

"I move that we put the matter to a formal vote" Plo Koon proposed. The vote was unanimous.

Later that day Obi-Wan and Siri were called before the Council. The two knights accepted their assignment with only a few questions. They then departed the Council Chamber.

Geonosis

Count Dooku kneeled before the larger than life hologram of his Sith Master Darth Plagueis. By Dooku's side stood the stoic figure of bounty hunter Durge. Durge's metallic helmet glittered in the low light of the darkened chamber. His arms folded across his broad chest.

"What is you bidding my master?" Dooku asked the holographic image.

"The Jedi Council has assigned Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi the task of locating and eliminating you both" said the hologram. A soft, yet menacing, voice resonated from deep within the dark confines of the black hooded robe.

"I assure you they will never find us here Master Plagueis" Durge snorted. "We are quite safe."

"Your arrogance blinds you my minion" Plagueis scoffed waving a gloved hand dismissively at the Gen'Dai. "Do not underestimate the intelligence of the Jedi Durge, or risk your own destruction."

"I fear no Jedi Master Plagueis" Durge said almost defiantly. "Let them come, I am more than ready."

"Perhaps" Plagueis said before turning his attention back towards Count Dooku. "Lord Tyranus contact Jango Fett on Kamino. Tell him to expect some company."

"Master?" Dooku said in obvious confusion.

"I will direct the Jedi team there."

"May I ask why?"

"So that they will discover the secret Clone Army which is in the final stages of being created on Kamino, once the existence of the army is public knowledge the next moves in the grand game can finally be made. Prepare Lord Tyranus, hunter Durge, once the Jedi team discover the truth of Kamino they will no doubt learn of your location. Be sure a suitable welcome awaits them, farewell."

"Thy will be done my master." Count Dooku said as Durge took a quick bow.

Coruscant several days later

"But Master why can't I go with you?" Anakin whined while Obi-wan packed for his mission.

"Because Anakin this is a two Jedi mission the Council has already decided which two Jedi are best suited, and you are not amongst them my young padawan."

"I still wish I could go" Anakin grumbled. "It isn't fair you get to have all the fun."

"Anakin please, you are behaving like a spoiled child. You are not alone Siri's padawan Olin isn't going either. Unlike you Anakin he hasn't been nearly as vocal about his displeasure with the situation" Obi-wan said with a groan. "Besides my absence will give you a chance to brush up on your defensive lightsaber skills, which frankly need some work."

"Ha my dueling skills are second only to Master Yoda's" Anakin joked.

"In your dreams my very young, inexperienced padawan" Obi-wan joked back, "now Anakin do try to stay out of trouble until my return."

"Don't worry, you know me master" Anakin replied with a lopsided grin.

"That is what frightens me" Obi-wan said with a barely supressed shuddered.

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor a few hours later

Anakin sat in front of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask venting his frustrations with Obi-wan and the Jedi Council. There were times, more often than he'd admit, that Anakin thought the kindly old Munn was the only person in the entire galaxy who truly understood him. Damask had taken Anakin under his wing nearly from the moment the former slave had first set foot on Coruscant. Unlike those in the Jedi order Damask had never once done anything to upset Anakin. The padawan shared secrets with Damask that he'd never dare tell his fellow Jedi, including his own master Obi-wan.

"They tell my I'm the 'Chosen One' yet they treat me with disrespect every chance they get. They doubt me so much that I'm starting to doubt myself."

"I hate seeing you like this Anakin, you are a good boy". Damask said soothingly. "It is most unfortunate your fellow Jedi treat you as a pariah, when you have done nothing but what they have demanded of you. Perhaps they are envious of your raw potential?"

"I suspect as much, but Obi-wan says I'm being paranoid. He says that if I'm handed everything in life on a silver platter that I'll never learn, I'll never grow into my full potential."

"While Obi-wan does have a point, I feel a little recognition every now and then never hurt anyone. You are special my boy, a rare talent, the Jedi admit as much themselves. You shouldn't be held back unnecessarily. Why should you be treated like everyone else when they most certainly are not your equals? You didn't ask for greatness, no Anakin greatness was thrust upon you. No being should be punished for being exceptional. Exceptionalism should be venerated, not condemned."

Anakin smiled at Damask who smiled back. Anakin enjoyed his little meetings with Damask. The Munn always knew how to make Anakin feel better.

"Anakin how would you like to accompany me to supper this evening?" Damask said stroking his long chin thoughtfully. "The Jedi Council insist I require a bodyguard in light of recent events. Though I disagree if I must be guarded by a Jedi, I cannot think of a better candidate than you my boy."

"I'm honor sir, but in light of what has happened I don't think the Council would approve of a mere padawan guarding the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Anakin said sheepishly.

"Rubbish, I'm in charge of my own security detail and I say you are ready" Damask retorted. "I have full faith in your abilities Anakin. If the Council has any objects they can lodge them with my secretaries, now let's go it is getting rather late."

Soon Damask and Anakin were seated at a booth in one of the finest restaurants the galactic capital had to offer. The two continued making small talk until Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo entered the establishment. Damask at once noticed Anakin's gaze falling upon the young human female. Instantly Damask's mind was engulfed in an intense vision.

"_I will do whatever you ask, my master. Please save my children" said __an adult Anakin kneeling before Darth_ _Plagueis in the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Tears ran down Anakin's cheeks. "I don't care if Padme refuses your help. My children have no choice in matter; they shouldn't die because of her stubbornness."_

"_I do not care what the Jedi Code states, I love Anakin" said a kneeling adolescent __Togruta female by Anakin's side who Damask didn't recognize. __"I will do whatever you want__ master, if it means Anakin and I can finally be together."_

"_Good, the Force is __strong with you both. Powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as__….."_

Abruptly as it came the premonition left him. Damask found himself staring into the smiling face of Padme Amidala. Both the Senator and Anakin were looking at him as if something were amiss. Regaining his composure Damask asked.

"Pardon me Senator, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes Supreme Chancellor, I wish to talk with you about the controversial proposal that is currently circulating in the Senate as I already said a few moments ago."

"You must forgive an old being Senator Amidala, my mind was wondering. Ah you must mean the Emergency Powers Provision Bill proposed by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan? Though I must say it is the first time I've heard it referred to as 'controversial'. What is you specific objection, or objections, to the bill Senator?"

"It is too wide in scope. The powers it would grant you, with all due respect Supreme Chancellor, are both unnecessary and frankly potentially dangerous."

"Really Senator, tell me how so?" Damask asked, folding his hands together. Anakin fidgeted nervously in his corner of the booth clearly uncomfortable with the impromptu political exchange.

"Take the position of Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces it would grant you for explain" Padme said plowing ahead. "The armed forces of the Republic only consist of the Jedi Order and the individual planetary defence forces, must of which are basic in scoop. The Jedi have their own internal command structure, one I doubt they'd let any politician meddle with. My fear is either you, or a future supreme chancellor, could use this proviso to greatly expand the military of the Republic perhaps laying the foundations of a police state."

"Preposterous" Damask retorted. "Senator Amidala I think you of all people should appreciate the volatile situation the Republic currently finds itself in. After all my late Co- Supreme Chancellor was the former Senator of your own world."

"No one is denying the seriousness of the situation or that what happened to Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a terrible tragedy" Padme continued unabated. "We can't allow the recent attack to blind us toward the bigger issues here, if we win the struggle with the burgeoning Separatist Movement by weakening, or even worse, destroying the sacred tenants of our democracy than we everyone losses."

Clapping his hands enthusiastically Damask said "If only we had more Senators like you Senator Amidala, perhaps the Republic wouldn't be facing the difficult choices it is. I applaud your optimism. I only hope you can hold onto it as you age. Life has a way of changing us all, for good or for ill."

"Supreme Chancellor please promise me you will not accept any emergency powers the Senator grants you because of the current crisis" Padme asked her eyes full of hope.

"If the Senate grants me emergency powers, it would be a slap in their collective face if I rejected any such powers" Damask said after considering the point for several moments. "I will promise you this Senator I will not publically endorse the bill. It will be carried or rejected on its' own merits."

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor" Padme said. "I must be going, goodbye." She then left completely ignoring the presence of the smitten Anakin.

"What a charming young lady" Damask said.

"Indeed she is" Anakin said with a dreamy look in his eyes, unnoticed by Anakin Damask's flat lips curled up into a sinister smile.

An Unknown Planet sometime later

"Arise Lord Maul" the hologram of Darth Plagueis commanded the lesser Sith. "Your new mission is the attempted assassination of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I do not want the girl permanently damaged nor the padawan I foresee the Jedi Council will appoint as her would be protector, understand?"

"I understand my master" Darth Maul said with a nod. "I will leave for Coruscant immediately."

"Good, farewell Lord Maul" Darth Plagueis said disconnecting his holographic communication unit which was located in a secret room of his penthouse on Coruscant. Everything was progressing according to his design.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Four – Attack of the Clones Part 2

By

Celgress

Kamino

"You say the poison used to assassinate Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine originated here on Kamino?" the Kaminoan Prime Minister asked Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi.

"That is correct" Obi-wan replied.

"Republican Intelligence has discovered not only was the poison manufactured here on Kamino, the darts used as the delivery device we also produced here" Siri further elaborated.

"Your revelations are most, disturbing" the Kaminoan Prime Minister said shaking his head. "When you requested an audience I had assumed you were interested in a progress report on the Clone Army, not…"

"Wait a minute" Obi-wan said interrupting the Prime Minister, "progress report on the 'Clone Army', what Clone Army?"

"The one the Jedi Order commissioned be created to protect the Republic" the Kaminoan Prime Minister replied without hesitation.

"What are you talking about Prime Minister?" Siri said in confusion. "I've never heard of such a project, have you Obi-wan?" Obi-wan just shook his head.

"The arrangements were all made by a Jedi Master one Sifo-Dyas, a decade ago following the Naboo Crisis" the Kaminoan Prime Minister said. "He ordered us to keep Clone Army existence a closely guarded secret. Perhaps this is why neither of you are aware of the project? Could it be you lack the security clearances required? If so, I humbly apologize regarding this breach of security."

"We should contact the Council at once before we proceed any further" Siri said Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

Coruscant – Jedi Temple, Council Room

"Troubling this news is" Jedi Grand Master Yoda said, "hmmm, Master Sifo-Dyas he spoke of yes?"

"Yes Master Yoda he stated Master Sifo-Dyas was the figure behind the creation of the Clone Army" the hologram of Obi-wan answered a hologram of Siri by his side.

"Know nothing of this the Council does, most strange this is" Yoda mused.

"Masters how should we proceed?" the hologram of Siri asked. "Should we continue our original investigation into the connection between Kamino and the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, or should we instead concentrate on discovering the truth about the Clone Army?"

"Unless anyone objects I think you Siri should investigate the Clone Army while Obi-wan looks into the assassination plot" Mace Windu answered, no one objected thus the motion was carried. "Contact us once you have learned more about either subject, may the Force by with you both."

Kamino – A Secret Room

In a small, dark chamber the Kaminoan Prime Minister and infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett stood before the holographic image of Count Dooku. "What is your bidding Lord Tyranus?" Jango Fett asked the image while kneeling on one knee.

"Two Jedi Knights have recently arrived on Kamino. They are on the cusp of learning the truth about both the Clone Army and our involvement in the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Jango you must eliminate these Jedi before they discover the truth, now leave my presence."

"At once my lord, they will be done" Jango Fett said before getting up and leaving the chamber via a hidden exit.

The image of Count Dooku turned its' attention toward the Kaminoan Prime Minister. "Prime Minister it is imperative that no one especially the Jedi, are made aware of Orders 66 & 72."

"Do not worry my lord I assure you the hidden protocols built into the Clone Army will remain secret" The Kaminoan Prime Minister said. "You have my word they will never be uncovered."

"For both your sake and that of your world, I hope you're right" The image of Count Dooku blinked out of existence. The Kaminoan Prime Minister felt a lump forming in his long throat, as a chill ran down his body.

Coruscant – Upscale Restaurant

Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Hego Damask was having supper with Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala in one of the finniest eateries on the galactic capital. It had been three standard solar days since the political discussion between Damask and Amidala had taken place at the very same booth where the party was now seated. Anakin was shyly stealing glances at the Senator while trying hard not to blush. If Padme noticed his interest she gave no outward indications. Padme for her part was more interested in chatting with the Supreme Chancellor than flirting with a young Jedi, which she was vaguely aware was forbidden anyhow.

"Thank you for inviting me to dine with you this evening Supreme Chancellor Damask" Padme said.

"Please child no need to stand on ceremony, call me Hego" Damask said with a disarming smile, glancing at Anakin. "All my friends do."

"I'd rather not sir" Padme said tersely, her eyes darting around nervously.

"If you insist Senator Amidala" Damask said with a shrug, continuing in his grandfatherly like way "Tell me what is on your mind this evening my dear?"

"Have you given any further consideration to my proposal Supreme Chancellor?" Padme asked

"Which was?"

"Refusing any emergency powers the Senator may grant you as a result of the current crisis."

"Oh now I recall. I'm afraid my answer remains unchanged Senator. If I did what you propose it would undoubtedly lead to political breakdown within the Republic, which I cannot allow under any circumstances. You are aware the vote in favor of the bill must be a two-thirds supermajority of the sitting Senate or the extra powers will not be conferred?"

"I am Supreme Chancellor."

"Senator you must also be aware of the possible negative effects my rejection of the overwhelming majority opinion of the Senate would have, in the current galactic-political environment we find ourselves in?"

"Supreme Chancellor while I am painfully aware of…." Padme never got a chance to finish her sentence.

On the other side of the ornate dining room the massive bay viewing port exploded inward. A figure clad entirely in black, including a black face mask devoid of eye holes, leapt towards the party's booth while drawing a single bladed, blood red, light saber. The mysterious figure swung his blade at Padme, who screamed in terror.

It was only the timely intervention of Anakin which prevented catastrophe. Anakin leapt in front of the assailant, his own light saber drawn. Blue met red as the two blades clashed. The blades remained locked together for several seconds before the Mysterious Figure skillfully disengaged his light saber from Anakin's. The two then circled each while patrons screamed and scurried away from the scene of battle.

No matter what move Anakin attempted the Mysterious Figure swiftly countered. More often than not the Mysterious Figure simply sidestepped Anakin's saber strikes at the last possible instant. The Mysterious Figure's body swayed left and right back and forth with a smooth, liquid grace that was beguiling. On the rare occasions their blades did meet Anakin found no matter what he tried he couldn't penetrate his opponent's defence, worse yet when the Mysterious Figure began pressing the advantage Anakin quickly found himself overwhelmed.

Anakin had been backed into a corner was barely holding his own against an intense barrage of rapid saber blows when Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon entered the dining room, followed by several security agents. Seeing he would soon be outnumbered the Mysterious Figure disengaged from the weary Anakin and using the Force threw several tables at the group entering the restaurant before beating a hasty retreat out the same broken window through which he had entered.

Jedi Temple, Council Room

"A Sith" Mace Windu uttered with a mixture of astonishment and trepidation, "Are you certain of this?"

"The assailant used a red bladed light saber" Plo Koon said from the middle of the chamber where he, fellow Master Kit Fisto and Padawan Anakin Skywalker stood facing the seated council members. "Furthermore there was a darkness about the assailant one deeper than any I have ever sensed before."

"I concur" Kit Fisto said. "The assailant was not only well trained in both light saber combat and the use of the Force the assailant also reeked of the Dark Side."

"What to say about this have you Padawan Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"The assailant was powerful, as good as any duelist I've trained with here at the Temple. The assailant was able to dodge several of my quickest light saber strikes with ease. It took everything I could muster just to hold the assailant off. This was without him resorting to the use of Force powers."

"Find this assailant, learn the truth we must" Yoda said.

"Masters Fisto and Koon will lead the investigation into the possible motivate and identity of this assailant" Mace Windu said. "Until the assailant has been neutralized Senator Amidala will required protection, as will Supreme Chancellor Damask. While the Supreme Chancellor assures us he is fine the Senator has decided to take us up on our offer of protection. Padawan Skywalker your actions must have made quite an impression on Senator Amidala as she has personally requested you be her bodyguard. Under normal circumstances the Jedi would appoint a knight or even a master to such a position. However in light of the fact Senator Amidala has made it abundantly clear she only feels comfortable with a Jedi she has already met being her bodyguard, consider the assignment yours Padawan Skywalker. With the condition if you feel you are in over your head at any time contact the council at once, understood?"

"Understood?" Anakin said, barely containing his excitement.

Kamino

"Impressive" Siri Tachi said observing the production of thousands of Cone Troopers. "May I ask who the template is?"

"The template is renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett" a Kaminoan scientist, a member of the group who was giving Siri a guided tour of the facility, answered.

"A Mandalorian, Jango Fett" Siri repeated. "Aren't Mandalorians warriors typically extremely aggressive?"

"There is no need for concern Jedi Knight Siri" another Kaminoan scientist informed Siri. "We have altered the genetic makeup of the clones so that there natural aggressive tendencies will be more manageable. It wouldn't do to have soldiers which cannot follow orders because of extreme aggression."

"Tell me how was this Jango Fett compensated for the use of his genome as template for the Clone Army" Siri asked. "What did you give him in return, credits?"

"In return for the use of his genome Jango Fett was given several million credits and one unaltered clone which he is currently raising as a son" a third Kaminoan scientist stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Siri replied. "Tell me do you know where Jango Fett and his 'son' can be found?"

"They currently reside in housing block three sub-section twelve of this facility" The first Kaminoan scientist answered.

At this revelation Siri excused herself from the tour. Soon as she was away from the prying eyes of the Kaminoans she contacted Obi-wan. "Obi-wan this is Siri come in." There was no answer. "Obi-wan this is Siri respond." Still there was nothing. "Obi-wan this is Siri please respond."

Outside on the landing platform of the massive ocean born facility Obi-wan was in no condition to respond. Mere moments ago Obi-wan had been outside checking the Jedi star fighter that had brought the knights to Kamino when he had received an urgent message from Coruscant Intelligence Services informing him that the darts used by Durge to assassinate Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been a modified version of the standard weapons used by Mandalorians. Obi-wan didn't have time for this to fully register before he was blind sighted by Jango Fett, in full blue & gray Mandalorian battle armor.

Obi-wan quickly recovered from the sneak attack, and soon was deflecting blaster blots with his light saber. Jango Fett and Obi-wan tangled with each other atop the wave washed platforms neither maintaining an advantage until Jango Fett activated his rocket pack. Taking to the air Jango Fett used one of his gauntlet mounted grappling ropes to ensnare Obi-wan. Warpping the wire tightly around the Jedi's body Jango Fett flung Obi-wan into the depths of the turbulent ocean which surrounded the facility on all sides, where Obi-wan subsequently lost his light saber. Again and again Jango Fett dunked the helpless Obi-wan into the monstrous waves, until the poor man was half drowned. Pulling the hapless Jedi back onto the platform Jango Fett deactivated his jetpack. Landing on the platform in front of his prospective prey Jango Fett spoke in a cold voice.

"I was killing your kind when being a Jedi Knight meant something" Jango Fett leveled his blaster rifle with Obi-wan's head.

"Over here!" Siri yelled from behind Jango Fett.

Jango Fett whirled around firing several blind shots at the second Jedi. Siri easily deflected them all and cut Jango Fett's blaster rifle in half with another swing of her purple blade. Jango Fett attempted to go airborne, but Siri was one step ahead of him. She used the Force to send a small speeder which was parked nearby into a mid-air collision with the bounty hunter. Even before he got back to his feet Jango Fett fired his second wrist mounted grappling hook at the Jedi. Aided by the Force Siri proved too fast for him however, before Jango Fett could pull himself free Siri decapitated him with a powerful two handed swing of her light saber.

With Jango Fett taken care of Siri turned her attention to the injured Obi-wan, however before Obi-wan could fully recover a small ship whizzed by overhead shooting a volley of laser blasts at the two Jedi. Who were forced to jump into the ocean of Kamino or face certain death. The ship was Slave I, it was piloted by Boba Fett the 'son' of Jango Fett. Slave I raced toward the horizon leaving Kamino behind.

Coruscant

Darth Plagueis had just experienced another premonition, his most important yet. In it Plagueis found himself on the arid desert world of Tatooine. While rays of the twin suns had beat down relentlessly upon him the Chosen One of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker had come before him carrying his dead mother. The middle aged woman had been killed by Tusken Raiders. There amongst the lonely sands of that Force forsaken world young Anakin would enter into a Faustian pact with the current grandmaster of the Sith Order. An agreement would be struck which would taint the soul of the Chosen One forever. At the behest of Plagueis Anakin would offer him the lives of the Tusken Raider tribe, including their women and children, who had killed his mother if Plagueis would return her to life. Within a few short days the fate of the Chosen One would be linked to his own forever. Darth Plagueis smiled the Dark Side was indeed generous.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Five – Attack of the Clones Part 3

By

Celgress

Coruscant – Senators' Residential Block

Senator Padme Amidala was furious. Following the recent attempt on her life by the still at large and unidentified assailant she was being recalled to Naboo. The governing body of her home world feared the possible loss of two leading politic figures in as many weeks might not only cause panic in the streets but also weaken the influence of the planet in galactic affairs. Padme had protested the discussion vehemently to no avail.

"They have no right" Padme fumed hastily packing her personal carry-on. "My place is here in the Senate. They don't appreciate how important the upcoming vote is."

When Padme was in such a mood her entourage knew better than to antagonize her. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker however had no such compunctions. "Milady they are only concerned for your safety. I agree with them a possible Sith assassin is nothing to fool around with."

"Who asked you" Padme snapped. "You're only here because both the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor Damask insist that I need extra security. Frankly I feel all of this fuss is unnecessary."

Anakin was shocked a Padme's response. His mouth opened and closed on its' own. He felt like asking her where she got off treating him so rudely, but thought better of it. "I apologize milady if I overstepped my boundaries. Your security is my only concern." Anakin finished with a quick bow.

If Padme accepted Anakin's apology she made no indication of it. Padme continued to pack without so much as a glance in Anakin's direction. When finished she left the room not even bothering to gesture for him to follow. Supressing a groan Anakin stomped after her.

Jedi Temple

"A search of Jango Fett's quarters by the Kaminoan Security Forces has revealed he was in touch with both Durge and Count Dooku during the past three months" The hologram of Jedi Knight Siri Tachi reported to the Jedi Council. "The Kaminoans suspect Count Dooku may have bribed Fett not only to provide assistances with the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine but also to sabotage the Clone Army at some future date."

"The boy Boba Fett who escaped, do you know where is he headed?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes we do, Kaminoan Flight Control was told by Jango Fett before his demise that he and his son were going to Geonosis for a holiday."

"Geonosis has been a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for nearly two years now" Shaak Ti said. "Why didn't Jango Fett's flight plan raise any suspicion with the Kaminoan authorities?"

"It did, they were about to send a security detail to confront Jango Fett when I engaged him in combat after his unprovoked assault on Obi-wan" Siri explained. "All evidence considered I strongly suspect Durge is hiding on Geonosis. Count Dooku could even be there with him."

"What is the condition of Obi-wan?" Depa Billaba asked.

"He is still recovering under the care of the Kaminoans" Siri reported. "During the battle with Jango Fett he inhaled a great amount of sea water. The Kaminoans doctors assure me he'll make a full recovery. However they estimate it might take several days."

"We can't wait that long to act" Mace Windu said. "By then Force knows where Durge will be."

"What should we do?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I suggest we utilize the Clone Army recently discovered on Kamino" Mace Windu answered.

"By the Force Mace why would you suggest we take such an extreme step?" Depa Billaba stuttered in shock. "Surely there must be another course of action open to us?"

"Granted, my suggestion may be extreme however these are dangerous times" Mace Windu explained. "The Republic is under greater threat that it has been in a thousand years. We cannot ignore the facts."

"Are you suggesting we launch an all-out unprovoked, assault on Geonosis?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in alarm. "Such an attack would be considered an attack of war."

"It isn't unprovoked" Kit Fisto state, "assuming the population of the planet is harboring those responsible for both the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the attack on Obi-wan and Siri. They may even be connected with the would-be assailant who attacked Senator Amidala."

"To a dark place this line of reasoning will led us" Yoda said shaking his head in sadness. "Careful must we be. Clouded the future is. The Dark Side is at work here, of this I doubt not. Contact the Senate we must, learn what think they is the best course of action."

An Abandoned Warehouse

Darth Maul knelt before his Master the Grandmaster of the Sith Darth Plagueis. "You have done well my disciple, arise Lord Maul." The lesser Sith Lord got to his feet still facing his master.

"What is your bidding my Master?"

"Return to your training. Prepare, the time of your public return to the arena of galactic affairs draws near. Soon the Great War with begin. Within a few short years from now the Jedi Order will be no more. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy" Darth Plagueis said.

"Good, what of my vengeance against Kenobi master?" Maul said, his yellow eyes glittering with a combination of malice and pent up frustration.

"Patience Lord Maul vengeance shall be yours, eventually. This I promise you"

"Thank you my master."

"Depart I will contact you again once the need arises."

A Nubian Star Cruiser in transit between Coruscant and Naboo several hours later

"Senator Amidala we've received news" one of the Officers told Padme. "The Senate has granted Supreme Chancellor Damask emergency powers, the vote was unanimous. Additionally Supreme Chancellor Damask has authorized the use of force against the planet Geonosis, where the Jedi Council suspect assassin Durge is hiding along with the Separatist Leader Count Dooku."

"This is terrible news" Padme said.

"I disagree Senator" Anakin said immediately regretting he had when Padme turned her withering gaze upon him.

"Please explain your position to us Padawan" Padme demanded raising an eyebrow. The Senator's entourage sat silently.

"Um, well, er, Supreme Chancellor Damask is a great being I'm sure he'll handle this situation properly."

"How?"

"Excuse me Senator?"

"How, tell us how Supreme Chancellor Damask will handle the situation properly? Do you have any idea how volatile the situation truly is Padawan?"

"If Supreme Chancellor Damask uses military force now he can stop the Separatist Movement with only a little bloodshed. Even we Jedi believe in battling our enemies, if we are left with no other choice."

"You think there is no other choice left but the military option?"

"They've already attacked us, it is self-defence now. All I'm saying is we should take the chance well have right now to end the Separatist Movement before things get further out of control."

"What about peace? Shouldn't we give peace a chance?"

"We Jedi have a saying you can't negotiate with a saber at your throat. Supreme Chancellor Damask is doing what he must to restore peace. I can't fault him for that."

"I hope you're right, I truly do. There is an old Naboo saying, an eye for an eye leaves everyone blind."

Coruscant three days later

Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask along with a delegation from the Senate, several Jedi Masters, and a group of holo-net journalists stood on the freshly installed massive landing pads which held several newly constructed battle cruiser starships. Ranks of thousands of identically armored Clone Troops stood at attention. They were the first of many more to come from the labs of Kamino.

"Today I inaugurate the new Grand Army of the Republic" Hego Damask announced via the microphones built into the podium on which he stood. "The first mission of our brave Clone Troopers, under the command of the Jedi Council, will be to bring justice to the assassin harboring Separatist planet of Geonosis. We seek not vengeance only justice. Long live the Republic!"

Nearby Jedi Grandmaster Yoda felt a shiver run through his diminutive form. "A dark place this will take us I fear." Yoda said to Mace Windu who stood by his side.

"I fear you're right" Mace replied, his expression more sour than usual as Supreme Chancellor Damask cut the symbolic ribbon signifying the official launch of the Grand Army.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Six – Attack of the Clones Part 4

By

Celgress

"I am starting to realize that I can do nothing on my own. Everything that I start to build crumbles into nothing! It's safe to say that no matter what I try I fall so short. This unrelenting pride continues to widen the space between you and I."

"Is there any point in trying to change? No matter I do it always stays the same."

The Valleys (2011) Close Your Eyes

Geonosis

The young Boba Fett stood before Count Dooku, Durge and Archduke Poggle the lesser of Geonosis. "Lord Tyranus my Father Jango Fett has been slain by the Jedi. No doubt they will soon by on their way here."

"This is a disaster" Poggle chattered. "Our newly minted driod army is not yet fully operational. Count Dooku you promised us Geonosis would never be attacked by the Republic. What are your plans for the defence of the planet and system?"

"Rest easy Archduke" Dooku said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am more than ready for the Jedi as well as their Clone Army. Geonosis will be the graveyard of the Jedi Order." At Dooku's side Durge nodded in agreement.

"I wish I shared your optimism" Poggle chattered. "I fear you may be over confident Count Dooku."

"Rubbish" Dooku snorted. "All is progressing as planned. Soon Archduke you shall behold the error of your words."

"Let the scum come" Durge said menacingly. "I will teach them all a lesson in humility."

"Lord Tyranus with my father gone I formally request to be trained as one of your personal assassins" Boba Fett said kneeling before Dooku.

"Hmmm, I can always use a Mandalorian amongst my acolytes" Dooku said stroking his well-trimmed beard thoughtfully. "Very well Boba you may join the ranks of my assassins, as a trainee. Be well advised the life you chose will not be an easy one. I demand perfection from myself and expect nothing less of those under my patronage."

"I will not disappoint you my new master" Boba Fett said bowing his head in an act of submission.

Naboo

"Naboo is truly beautiful this time of year" Senator Padme Amidala said as she and Jedia Padawan Anakin Skywalker strolled through the grounds surrounding her ancestral home. "Sometimes I wish I could remain here, live a life of indulgence." Padme finished while sniffing a freshly bloomed flower.

"It is lovely" Anakin said taking in the sights. "It is very different from Tatooine."

"Tatooine that is the planet you grew up on? Isn't it a desert world?"

"Yes and yes, Tatooine is truly a miserable place. I honestly don't miss it much. If it wasn't for the people I left behind there, like my mother, I wouldn't even think about the place."

"I remember your mother" Padme said a smile coming to her face. "She was a nice woman. You both had so little, yet she shared what she had with us a group of stranded travelers. I wonder how she is? Do you ever visit her?"

"No" Anakin answered his expression turning sad. "The Jedi Order doesn't believe in attachment of any kind. Once a being becomes a Jedi learner, a Padawan like me, they must give up all attachments."

"Including family?" Padme asked.

"Especially family" Anakin replied. "Most Jedi never see their family members or other loved ones again after joining the Order. On the rare occasions they do a Jedi is instructed to avoid any direct contact with the person or persons at all costs."

"Pardon me, but those rules sound monstrous" Padme said with a gasp putting her hand over her mouth.

"It is done to keep emotions under control, so that passions are reigned in" Anakin continued his explanation. "The Jedi Order believes even seemingly positive emotions can lead to negative behavior, love to jealousy, jealousy to obsession for example."

"A life without passion" Padme said with a loud sigh. "Isn't the kind of life I could live. I don't know how you Jedi do it."

"It isn't easy. It is at times a difficult path" Anakin said. "Nothing worth having is easy I suppose. In every class of padawans there are always several that fail to reach the rank of Jedi Knight, usually because of uncontrolled emotions."

"Hard to believe we first met ten years ago during the Trade Federation Blockade of Naboo. I remember when you first saw me you thought I was an 'angel'" Padme said with a grin as the pair continued their stroll through the gardens.

"I was only a boy then" Anakin said in his defense trying hard not to blush. "I didn't know any better."

"Really, what do you think I am now Padawan Skywalker?" Padme said playfully.

"A beautiful, intelligent woman" Anakin said after gulping down the lump in his throat, unable to prevent himself from blushing.

"You're kind of cute when you blush" Padme said with a chuckle.

Anakin froze, looking embarrassed. "I,I,I'm s-sorry if I am making you, you feel uncomfortable Senator?" He straightened up trying to avoid making further eye contact with her.

"No need to apologize, like I said I find it kind of cute" Padme replied with a grin. "We should head back it'll soon be time for supper."

Anakin and Padme ate supper alone, for the most part, that evening as they would all of their evenings spent that week on Naboo. Padme had granted the members of her entourage leave to spend the time with their loved ones. Padme's family was away in the capital Theed, along with all the other prominent Naboo families, preparing for the state funeral of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Thus other than a few security agents the pair had the large house to themselves.

During the days the pair frolicked in the gardens. During the evenings they took supper by the pool. Over time the two young people grew closer, though neither consciously noticed. Their time spent on Naboo was peaceful, only the nights were filled with distress.

Late each night Padme had been awaken by a sudden noise. Investigating the source of the disturbances she would inevitably discover Anakin standing by the pool looking up at the starry night sky. His brow wet with perspiration. His chest heaving as he gulped down air. The first few nights Padme ignored this strange spectacle, until the night following Palpatine's funeral.

The day had dawned hot and hazy. By noon the weather was already oppressive. By the time Padme's Party reached the capital the traffic, both speeder and foot, was at a standstill. Soon Padme's Party was swamped by autograph seekers and holonet reports. Padme never knew if it was the stress, the heat, the claustrophobic environment, the night terrors or a combination of all four. Whatever caused it Anakin appeared to snap drawing his lightsaber on the crowd. The panicked crowd quickly parted before Padme's Party. Anakin's actions assured they were not bothered for the remainder of the day. The funeral of Palpatine, while long, was otherwise uneventful. Padme was furious at Anakin's concerning his actions though she held her tongue until she discovered him once again in a disheveled state sobbing by the pool late that night.

"Anakin, what is it? What is wrong?" Padme asked the distraught young Jedi.

"Its' nothing" Anakin lied, staring into the star filled night.

"You're lying, we both know it. Something has been bothering you since our first night on Naboo" Padme said placing her hand on Anakin's damp shoulder. "Your clothing is soaked with sweat. You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Padme."

"Please Anakin, lie to yourself if you must but don't lie to me. I thought you respect me? Aren't we friends now?"

Turning around to face her Anakin looked directly into Padme's eyes before answering. "Its' my Mother, I've been having dreams about her being in terrible danger since before we arrived here on Naboo. I would have told somebody at the Temple about my dreams but they would only have told me the same thing they always do when I mention my Mother."

"Which is?" Padme asked.

"I must let go of those I care about. Fear of losing them is the shadow of greed, a pathway to the Dark Side it represents" Anakin said choking back tears as he repeated by rote the mantra he had heard many times before. "I know their right. I know I should listen. I'm just so worried about my Mother. I should never have left her back on Tatooine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Anakin. You were only a child. There was nothing you could have done. Her fate was out of your hands."

"I should have tried Padme. I'm supposed to be the Chosen One of the Force or so says the Order. What good is all the power in the universe if I cannot even protect those I care about? Some great warrior I am."

"Anakin we can't always prevent bad things from happening to good people, even those we care about. Bad things are going to occur unfortunately it is the nature of the Universe."

"Maybe it is, but it shouldn't have to be. If I'm half as powerful as the Jedi claim why can't I stop it?"

"Perhaps because it is the will of the Force, it is meant to be. I do not fully understand the nature of the Force. However isn't it conceivable there are things meant to happen, even bad things?"

Why than is the Force sending me visions? It must want these events prevented. Otherwise why warn me about them?"

"Anakin are you certain that is what is happening?" Padme asked softly. "Is it not possible you are having these dreams, these nightmares, about your mother because of talks you've had about Jedi rules against attachment?"

"I'm certain these are not merely dreams Padme" Anakin said appalled by the very notion. "They are so vivid, seem so real they cannot be mere dreams."

"Alright, what should we do about them?"

"We shouldn't do anything about my, visions" Anakin said straightening up and brushing her hand off his shoulder. "I will be leaving for Tatooine, at first light."

"Oh no you won't, not without me you aren't" Padme declared a look of determination etched on her face. "You're my bodyguard remember? If you go I go."

"Padme Tatooine is a dangerous place" Anakin began to argue. "It is full of gangsters, slave traders, the scum of a thousand systems."

"I know, I've been there remember?" Padme countered.

"There isn't any way I can talk you out of this, is there?" Anakin said with a groan.

"Nope, so let's pack." Padme said with a wink and a smile. Anakin smiled back in spite of himself.

Tatooine

It had taken the sleek, Nubian Star Cruiser little more than a standard solar day to reach the desert planet. Even from orbit Tatooine was a nasty, arid, little world. If not for the fact several Hutts, including Gardulla the Elder and Jabba, had chosen Tatoonie as their base of criminal operations likely no one outsider of the Outer Rim would ever have heard of the world.

Upon landing the first thing Padme noticed was the insufferable, burning heat. Squinting overhead she noted the twin suns were near apogee. Pulling the hood of her robe up for protection from the harmful rays she followed Anakin, her security detail had remained on the ship, into the winding streets of Mos Espa. It wasn't long before she and Anakin reached the shop of Watto, the Toydarian junk dealer, Anakin's former home.

"Hello anything catch your interest?" Watto said buzzing around the pair as they approached the front door. "We have a special on this week only! A two for one sale! Buy any one item get the second half price, some restrictions apply."

"We are interested in a slave woman by the name of Shmi, Shmi Skywalker. We know she belongs to you" Anakin said ignoring the Toydarian's annoying sales pitch. "We would like to purchase her."

"Sorry no can do friend" Watto said a hint of regret in his voice. "I already sold her a few years back."

"May we ask who the buyer was?" Padme asked stepping forward.

"Hey, you look familiar" Watto said eyeing Padme closely. "I never forget a face, even a human one. Haven't we met somewhere before?"

"We have" Padme confirmed. "About ten years ago my Nubian Star Cruiser broke down on this planet. I was accompanied by two Jedi at the time."

"Ah, yes now I remember you. I see you still keep the same company" Watto said eyeing the lightsaber on Anakin's belt. "Wait a minute I think I recognize you to. You are little Ani all grown up, aren't you boy? It is you boy! How have you been? You're a Jedi now, huh?"

"Where is my mother?!" Anakin shouted losing his patience with the Toydarian junk dealer.

Taken aback by the intensity of Anakin's outburst Watto sputtered, "I sold her to a moister farmer named Cliegg Lars has a homestead out on the far range. The guy also bought that busted up protocol driod you pieced together, C3PO. I heard Lars freed your mother and then married her of all things. Would you believe that, ha." By now Watto had regained his composure. "Sure I can't interest you in anything? We have…."

"We are not interested" Anakin said before leaving Padme in tow.

"Wait, what about my information exchange fee!" Watto grunted. Padme threw a few credit chips his way, which he greedily picked up.

Finding the specific moister farm they were looking for took several hours. The problem was the deserts of Tatooine were dotted with dozens of such operations. Locating the right one was more a game of trail & error than anything else. By the time the Nubian Space Cruiser found the correct farm and dropped Anakin & Padme nearby it was dusk.

Walking up to the homestead it wasn't long before the pair was greeted by a young couple Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru Whitesun. After exchanging pleasantries and learning Anakin's identity. Owen & Beru took the pair to see Owen's father Cliegg Lars. Anakin was reunited with C3PO along the way. Sitting around the modest dinner table Cliegg Lars introduced himself to Anakin & Padme. When asked by Anakin were his mother Shmi was Cliegg Lars recounted a tale of woe.

"Tusken Raiders abducted your mother one evening while she was collecting mushrooms from one of the vaporators about a month ago" Cliegg explained, a pained look on his face. "I told her time and again not to go out after dark without a weapon. She never listened Shmi always saw the good in all creatures. We raised a search party of twenty-nine other farmers & farm hands later that same night. I lead the group myself. We caught up with part of the Tusken Tribe who had taken Shmi. I tell you they are more like animals that thinking beings. The brutes did this when they briefly captured me." Cliegg indicates the bandaged stump where his right leg once was. "Of the twenty-nine in our search party I was one of the lucky ones. I came back alive. Not including myself only two others did the same. Soon as I heal, I'll be back out there. Trust me you can count on it."

"Excuse me, sir" Anakin said getting up from the dinner table and leaving the room. Padme excused herself before following him outside into the surprisingly cold night.

"I'm so sorry Anakin" Padme said giving him a hug.

Shrugging out of Padme's embrace Anakin said. "I want you to stay here until I return Padme. These are good people, they'll look after you. I should be back by dawn, at the latest."

"Anakin what are you going to do?"

"I have to know for sure if my mother is alive or dead. I'm going to find the answer, out there."

"The desert is huge you'll never find her, especially not at night."

"I have the Force as my guide. I will find her" Anakin turned around, jumped on a nearby speeder and took off into the night. "Tell Cliegg I'll have his speeder back by morning, hopefully sooner."

"Anakin, come back Anakin!" Padme shouted after him waving her arms, until realizing it was pointless.

Anakin flew over countless dunes before he spotted the Tusken Camp in question. Anakin knew it was the right camp because the Force practically sung from the moment the cluster of tents came into view. Hiding his borrowed speeder behind a dune Anakin stealthily approached the tent with the strongest resonance in the Force. After dispatching the two guards there with his lightsaber Anakin's eyes fell upon the battered, bruised & bloodied form of his beloved mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and picked up his limp semi-conscious mother. Gently cradling Shim in his arms he took her from the camp, laying her down near the speeder.

"Mom" Anakin with tears welling up in his eyes, "Mom, speak to me Mom. Mother I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have come back, freed you before this happened. It is all my fault."

"Ani" Shim whimpered her voice cracking, her eyes barely able to open. "Is it really you, my brave little Ani grown up?"

"Yes it is me mother. It is Ani I've come back for you" Anakin said the tears falling freely.

"You became a Jedi Ani?"

"Yes, I became a Jedi just like I promised you."

"I am proud you my son…", Those where the last words of Shmi Skywalker-Lars before death took her from this life.

"No, No, No, Force, No" Anakin cried holding the limp, broken body of his mother tightly against his frame. "She suffered so much during her life. Why, why, why must she die? Why must it be like this?"

"It needn't be this way" said a low voice.

Still holding the body of his dead mother Anakin looked up. There standing before him was a tall hooded, black robed, black gloved figure.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am Darth Plagueis, grandmaster of the Sith Order."

Dropping his mother's body Anakin leapt back igniting his lightsaber. Darth Plagueis merely chuckled gesturing towards the lightsaber with a gloved hand. In an instant the blue blade drew back into the hilt which was torn from Anakin's grip ending up in the hand of the dark lord. After inspecting the weapon Darth Plagueis casually tossed it back to Anakin. From deep within the shadowy confines of his deep hood Darth Plagueis again spoke.

"A good faith demonstration of my power" Darth Plagueis wavered his gloved hand in the direct of Shmi's body. Sickly green, glowing, vapours energy flowed from his palm and finger tips into the dead woman. With a wrenching convulsion Shmi's eyes opened and she gasped for breath. Ignoring Darth Plagueis for the moment Anakin fell by his mother's side. Taking her hands in his Anakin asked.

"Mother are you alright?"

"Why yes dear. Where am I?" Shmi asked apparently blissfully unaware of her recent ordeal.

"Mom tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was collecting mushrooms from the vaporator. Cliegg loves them. Wait Anakin, what are you doing here shouldn't you be on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple?" Shmi asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

Anakin looked at his mother in awe. Not only was she alive, but several of her bruises and burns had faded away. Thank the Force surely it was a miracle. However before he could celebrate Shmi's completion turn ashen, her eyes rolled up into her head and she convulsed several times before falling to the ground once again dead.

"No, no, please not again!" Anakin cried looking down at the body of his mother. "Bring her back!" He screamed with all his might at Darth Plagueis.

"It isn't so simple" Darth Plagueis said. "The Force is the glue which holds nature together. It demands balance in all things. I possess the ability by which to permanently resurrect your dear, departed mother for a price."

"Then do it!" Anakin demanded without a second of hesitation. "I will pay any price."

"Life must be sacrificed. I can only transfer enough energy into your mother's midi-chlorians if I take the energy from the midi-chlorians of other beings. If you truly desire her resurrection you will kill the Tribe of Tusken Raiders who killed her. Their deaths will allow my technique to grant her new life."

"I cannot do what you ask" Anakin said tears once again filling his eyes. "It is cold blooded murder."

"It is, as was what they did to your mother" Darth Plagueis said. "What they will continue to do. How many lives will you save by destroying them, dozens, hundreds, perhaps thousands? Tell me do they not deserve death young Jedi? Have they not earned it, several times over by now? Would the galaxy not be better off without them in it? They are filthy animals, nothing more."

"I, I, I'm unsure I do not know."

"Very well I will not pressure you further young Jedi" Darth Plagueis cooed seductively turning his back on Anakin as if to leave. "I see you are unable to make the difficult choices, no wonder you failed her."

Looking down at his dead mother then at the departing Darth Plagueis, at his dead mother then back at Darth Plagueis again Anakin made a fateful decision. "Please wait, I will do what you ask if you return my mother to life and perfect health."

"I will" Darth Plagueis said turning back around. "Now go use your anger, your hate do what must be done."

Activating his lightsaber Anakin stocked away into the Tusken Raider's camp. At first he planned only on killing the warriors that changed the moment the first group of Tusken Raiders attacked him. His rage boiling over Anakin descended into a frenzy of aggression. By the time he had finished there wasn't a Tusken alive in the camp, man, woman, or child.

All across the galaxy Jedi felt a shadow pass over their hearts as Anakin committed his terrible deed. Though none could put their finger on the source all perceived the subtle shift in the Force toward favoring the Dark Side. Yoda & Mace Windu both felt it while on route to Geonosis, Siri Tachi felt it on Kamino as did the still bedridden Obi-wan Kenobi.

Returning to Darth Plagueis Anakin was forced to give an account of his actions in excruciating detail. Once Darth Plagueis was satisfied with Anakin's recounting the mysterious figure performed the ritual. Following Anakin's heartfelt reunion with his restored mother Darth Plagueis called him aside as Shmi dozed.

"A word of advice young Jedi, if the Council of your Order ever learns what has transpired between us here tonight you will be expelled if not executed. Having traded with the Dark Side of the Force in such a manner they will perceive you as a grave threat. If you desire survival you best heed my warning, farewell." With that a sudden mini-sand storm kicked up between Anakin and Darth Plagueis. When it cleared a few moments later Darth Plagueis was gone, having vanished as completely as if he had never been there at all.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Seven – Attack of the Clones Part 5

By

Celgress

Geonosis

"Remain here until needed you will" Yoda said to the newly minted clone commandoes as he, fellow Master Mace Windu and Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi & Siri Tachi exited the drop ship.

Shaking his head Yoda looked at Obi-wan with concern. The young knight did not look at all well. In spite of his poor health Obi-wan had insisted upon being part of the mission to Geonosis the moment he had awakened from his medically induced coma. Against their better judgement Yoda and Windu had consented to the request stopping by Kamino to pick the two knights up.

"Yes Sir" the Clone Commander replied saluting the diminutive Jedi Grandmaster. "I await your commands."

"What do you make of the fact we met no orbital resistance?" Mace Windu asked Yoda.

"Strange it is, afoot some plot is I do think."

"I agree this doesn't feel right" Mace Windu said. "The entire world seems shrouded in the Dark Side. We had best be on our toes."

Making their way through the deserted streets of the capital the four Jedi came to a large structure of some type. Inside they could hear the murmur of what sounded like a huge crowd. Entering the structure the four Jedi found themselves at the base of a gigantic coliseum. The stands above them were filled to overflowing with Geonosians.

"Welcome Jedi" boomed the voice of Count Dooku from the royal box. Archduke Poggle the lesser stood to the right of the Count while Durge stood to his left. Behind Dooku was the boy Boba Fett, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Passel Argente the Magistrate of the Cooperate Alliance, along with several lesser dignitaries such as Wat Tambor, Tikkes and Shu Mai "You should not have come here. Your mistake has sealed your fates. May your deaths be entertaining ones, release the beasts!"

The Geonosians cheered as six vicious alien creatures entered the arena. The cheers of the Geonosians didn't last long however as the four Jedi made quick work of the six creatures. Yoda & Mac Windu each slayed two of the beasts while Siri & Obi-wan slayed one apiece. Durge then propelled down into the arena using his jetpack. The arena then filled with a swarm of B2 super battle driods!

"Perhaps these opponents will present more of a challenge" Count Dooku laughed overhead.

"Prepare to meet the Force Jedi scum" Durge bellowed at Mace Windu activating his two forearm mounted mini-energy shields.

Mace Windu struck again and again at Durge's defensive shields. Durge shot a stream of fire from one of his wrist gauntlets that Windu barely deflected with the Force. Windu then used the Force to crush the flamethrower rendering it useless. Durge roared with anger rapidly firing a series of small pointed projectiles at Windu from his undamaged wrist gauntlet. Once again Windu deflected the projectiles with the Force and then used it to crush Durge's wrist gauntlet. Durge pulled twin blasters from holsters on his belt and fired wildly at the Jedi Master. Windu had enough force pulling Durge towards him he slipped his purple blade unearthing the forearm shields amputating both of Durge's arms just below the elbows in one fluid motion. To Windu's surprise Durge just laughed. Pink and blue tentacles shot out of Durge's stumps and wrapped around Windu. One set encircled Windu's throat & chest while the other wrapped around the arm which held his light saber. If not for the timely intervention of Siri and Obi-wan, who stabbed Durge through the chest and decapitated him respectively from behind, Windu would surely have perished. The instant Durge's head left his shoulders the tentacles lost their previously relentless grip. Durge's body toppled backwards onto the ground. His head rolled several feet away in the opposite direction.

The three Jedi did not have time to celebrate their victory. There was still a small army of B2 super battle driods to deal with. While Windu had been sparring with Durge the other Jedi had been fending off the attacking driods. Yoda had continued to do so providing cover while Siri & Obi-wan went to Windu's assistance. About half the driods had been destroyed, mostly by Yoda before Windu used the Force to crush the control units in half of their remaining number. Above in the stands the Geonosians voiced their collective displeasure as the four Jedi rapidly gained the upper hand. It wasn't long before all the driods were destroyed. However before the Jedi could relax Windu was sucker punched by a revived, and reintegrated, Durge!

"Impossible!" Windu said in awe getting to his feet. "We dismembered you! How could you have recovered?"

"Jedi fool" Durge grunted. "I've had myself genetically and cybernetically re-engineered so that I cannot be destroyed. My regenerative abilities are so advanced that as long as a piece of me survives it will eventually rebuild the whole. You will never overcome me! Once I've decorated my home with your bones I think I'll make soup out of your little friend." Durge then hurdled himself towards Windu.

Exchanging a look Windu and Yoda used the Force to catch the jumping Durge in mid-air. The two Jedi masters then Force crushed Durge's armored suite until it was compacted into the size of a large ball, trapping the bounty hunter within it. The Geonosians booed and hissed loudly at the fall of their champion. In the royal box Poggle demanded Dooku do something at once.

"Kill them!" Dooku ordered.

Hundreds of standard battle driods filled the arena followed by thousands of Geonosians who jumped out of the stands. While the four Jedi were busy dealing with this new wave of combatants Dooku and his entourage had beaten a hasty retreat. By the time the clone troops had arrived, following Yoda's call for assistance, there was no trace of Dooku or the other Separatist leaders. Destroying the battle driods and subduing the Geonosians who hadn't fled following the arrival of the clone troops the Jedi collected the imprisoned Durge and left Geonosis.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eight – Attack of the Clones Part 6

By

Celgress

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Saint Bernard of Clairvaux, c.1150 C.E.

Coruscant – one week after the events on Geonosis

By the time Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi & Siri Tachi returned to the capital planet the entire Republic had been convulsed by several days of renewed crisis. Following what Republican Loyalists were calling the Battle of Geonosis, Sepertists referred to the happening as the Massacre on Geonosis, footage had surfaced on the holonet purporting to show the four Jedi along with the new Clone commandoes slaughtering unarmed Geonosians civilians! In short order several alleged 'survivors' of the terrible event came forward. The most memorable being a young Geonosian who claimed his entire direct hive line had been wiped out by the Jedi and their troops. The youngster went on to say that his carefree existence had been shattered and he now hated all Jedi. Outraged by the reports citizens were demanding answers. In spite of efforts by Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask and the Senate to defuse the situation tension continued to mount. Upon the return of the party from Geonosis even some senators were calling for a full blown investigation into the incident and possible direct governmental regulation of the Jedi Order.

Following an emergency meeting of the Jedi Council during which it was decided that the best course of action the Order could pursue was one of transparency. The 'Jedi Four', as they were being called on the holonet, offered to testify before a special subcommittee of the Senate which was investigating what happened on Geonosis. On the first day Yoda was called to testify. The Grand Master was grilled relentlessly by several senators. Yoda reminded the irate senators that the leader of the Separatists, Count Dooku himself, was a rogue Jedi.

That very evening, as if to counter Yoda's testimony, Count Dooku appeared on the holonet news having consented to do a sit down interview from an undisclosed location. When asked about his past affiliation with the Jedi Order Dooku stated he was no longer a Jedi. That he had abandoned the 'corrupt', 'politically motivated', 'dogmatic' sect in favor of a 'more open minded', 'freedom oriented', 'politically egalitarian' one. Dooku proudly proclaimed he was no longer a Jedi he was now a Sith. The reporter a bit taken aback by Dooku's declaration asked the Count if all Sith were evil like the Jedi and Republican government had claimed for generations. Dooku just laughed at the allegation labelling it propaganda perpetuated by successive generations of Jedi and their equally power hungry politicians allies so that they could insulate themselves from the possibility of losing their ill-gotten gain. Dooku went on to tell how the Sith had been unfairly demonized over the centuries by inaccurate portraits of both their techniques and their motives. Dooku promised a big surprise for the holonet viewers tomorrow night. A surprise which Dooku claimed would further cement his argument about the true nature of the relationship between certain members of the Republican Senate and the Jedi Order.

The next day Mace Windu testified before the subcommittee. Maddeningly for Windu most of the questions he was asked had nothing to do with the events on Geonosis, rather they concerned the allegations Dooku had made during the interview last night. Windu nearly lost his temper several times with the senators. By the end of the daily session nothing had been resolved.

As he promised that evening Dooku delivered an unforgettable surprise. The surprise came in the form of one Darth Maul! The Dathomirian Night Brother explained both how he had courageously survived his brutal duel with then Padawan Obi-wan & Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and how he had discovered a secret plot by the Jedi Council to steal the profits from Naboo's massive plasma reserves. Maul explained how former Supreme Chancellor Valorum had been pressured by the Jedi Council into forcing the Trade Federation to blockade Naboo by enacting laws against trade conglomerates. The true reason for the free trade act was so that the Republic and the Jedi Order would have a pretense for weakening the Trade Federation and while no one was looking obtain the profits for themselves. Maul contended this was because the Republic, along with the Jedi Order it financed, was on the verge of bankruptcy before the Naboo Crisis due to lavish overspending. In short both entities desperately needed those credits. Maul even produced clips from a holographic recording which he claimed was of a meeting between Valorum and several members of the Jedi Council, including Yoda, Windu & Qui-Gon, during which the scheme was hatched.

If the first part of Dooku's interview had been a fiasco for the Republican leadership than the second was a catastrophe. With Valorum having been dead for several years there was no way to counter the allegations other than more ineffective Jedi denials. In the days following Maul's revelations rioting broke out on several key Republic worlds, including on Coruscant itself. A third of the Worlds in the Republic took the opportunity to join the Separatist cause. Which Dooku had reorganized into the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS following the events on Geonosis. A failed coup had also been attempted on Muunilinst, home planet of Supreme Chancellor Damask, led by San Hill chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. While the coup had been defeated the majority of the coup plotters had escaped, including San Hill who had absconded with over half of of the vast wealth the planet possessed! Against such a backdrop Supreme Chancellor Damask had no choice but to declare martial law on the worlds still under his jurisdiction using several newly arrived shipments of Clone troops fresh from Kamino to quell the violence. This was the setting into which Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker returned to after being away from Coruscant nearly a standard month. However while at times peaceful their absence had been anything but restful.

When Anakin had brought his mother Shmi Skywalker-Lars back to the Lars farm alive and seemingly unscathed the morning after he went searching for her, everyone in the tightly knit Moisture Farmer community had felt it was a miracle. During the next few days everybody kept asking Anakin to provide more details of the daring singlehanded rescue. Oddly Anakin was reluctant to do so. The usually boisterous Jedi in training was surprisingly tight lipped about the whole ordeal. Other than saying he had used the Force to locate his mother and that he had dispatched the two Tuskens guarding her he provided few details about what happened.

Observing Anakin and his mother that week Padme would often smile. Padme could tell how much the young man cared about his mother. There was a special bond there that was unlike anything Padme had ever seen before. No doubt it was caused, at least in part, by the unique circumstances surrounding Anakin's supposed virgin birth.

By the time the two travelers left Tatooine the Lars Clan, not to mention the entire Moisture Farmer community, had accepted the pair as their own. Both Anakin and Padme truly regretted that they had to leave. Following a round of heartfelt goodbyes, including Shmi & Cliegg telling Anakin to be a great Jedi and to stay in touch, Padme and Anakin left returning to Naboo the next day.

The following night Padme was shocked to wake up only to find Anakin once again sobbing softly by the pool. "Anakin what is it, what is wrong? Don't tell me you've had another dream about the future?" Padme asked worried what the answer might be.

"No, not this time" Anakin said turning around to face her.

"Than what is it? Why are you crying again?"

"They think I'm something I'm not, everyone does."

"What do you mean?"

"The people back on Tatooine, my fellow Jedi, even you. You think I'm a hero but you're wrong."

"Anakin why would you say such a thing? You saved your mother from Tusken Raiders all by yourself. That is pretty brave in my book."

"You don't understand Padme, I'm not the Jedi I should be I can see that now perhaps I never will be. I did something I know was wrong, but I don't regret it. If I had the chance I'd do it again even though it isn't the Jedi way" Anakin said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Anakin you're frightening me" Padme said a confused look on her face. "What did you do?"

"First promise me you will not tell another member of the Jedi Order what I'm about to tell you. Please Padme I have to tell somebody what happened."

"Anakin why can't I tell the other Jedi what you did? By the Force Anakin did you hurt someone, maybe by accident?"

"Promise me you will not tell the Jedi, please."

"Alright" Padme finally said against her better judgement. "I promise I will never let another Jedi know what you have done."

"Thank you Padme, you do not know how much this means to me" Anakin said with the slightest sign of relief.

"What happened on Tatooine?"

"I killed them Padme. I killed them all" Anakin blurted.

"Who, who did you kill?" Padme asked softly, her voice trembling.

"The Tusken Raiders who took my mother. I killed them all, not just the warriors the women and children too."

Padme gasped at this revelation fighting to control her initial sense of revulsion. "Things got out of hand that is, understandable Anakin."

"You don't understand I killed them to save my mother" Anakin sobbed. "When I arrived it was too late she was near death. She died in my arms Padme. Her last words were telling me how proud she was of the Jedi I had become."

"I don't understand Shmi is not only alive, but in good health" Padme said trying to reconcile the images she remembered of the happy, vigorous, older woman with the story Anakin was relating. "How could she have died?"

"After my mother spoke her last words a man appeared his face covered. He was clocked all in black" Anakin explained. "He told me he was a Sith Lord and he then showed me he could restore my mother to life and perfect health for a price."

"The price being the lives of the Tuskens, oh Anakin" Padme reasoned aloud, "what have you done?" Padme said her expression an odd mixture of pity and disgust.

"I didn't have any choice I did what he asked. I exchanged their lives for that of my mother's" Anakin said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I just kept thinking how unfair it was that my mother finally found happiness with Cliegg Lars only to die a brutal death not long afterwards. I thought of all her years spent as a slave, my inability to help her. She deserved better than what happened Padme."

Padme didn't know how she should respond. Anakin started crying again. Not knowing what else to do Padme embraced him and started crying herself. She knew she should be repulsed by his actions. That she should break her word and turn him into the Jedi Council for his crime, but she couldn't. There was something about Anakin which drew Padme to him, like a mouth to a flame. She knew he was unstable and even potentially dangerous still she couldn't turn her back on him. Before morning dawned the pair found themselves in Padme's bed making love.

By the time the pair left Naboo nearly a week later they had become lovers and were secretly engaged. Anakin had wanted to marry before they left for the galactic capital. Padme decided they were not ready for that step. Both knew the risk they were taking, that their relationship was forbidden by both the Jedi code and the rules of the Senate, still neither cared. The impact on galactic history their forbidden love would have was staggering.

To Be Continued, next up my rendition of the Clone Wars!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nine – Clones Wars Prologue

By

Celgress

Following the controversy surrounding the events on Geonosis the Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS, with Sith Lord Tyranus aka Count Dooku as head of state alongside his enforcer the cruel Darth Maul, formally declared war on the Republic thus initiating the most widespread and destructive conflict the galaxy had known in over a millennium. The driod armies of the Confederacy, led by the mysterious & ruthless, force sensitive, cyborg, General Darth Grievous and the beautiful but deadly Darth Avengia (Asajj Ventress), wreaked havoc upon many worlds which had remained loyal to the Republic. Within less than a standard solar year, or by 21 BBY, nearly half the former worlds of the Republic had joined the Confederacy.

The stunning recruitment success of the Confederacy owed much to the concentrated propaganda campaign launched by Lords Tyranus & Maul against the Republic in general and the Jedi Order in particular. A strategy which had turned the populations of many worlds against both the Order and the Republic, by the second year of the Clone Wars the Sith unveiled their latest master stroke in their war of words against the Jedi. Tyranus granted yet another interview along with him was his new apprentice Darth Avengia. Tyranus went on to explain how the Sith Order was ethically superior to the Jedi in that they did not recruit children. Tyranus and Avengia went on to tell how they both had been recruited into the Jedi Order as younglings. How devastated they were at the loss of their respective families. How they were forcibly indoctrinated into the dogmatic galactic view of the Jedi Order. How the Order sometimes callously abandoned those in has no further use for. Finally the two told how the Jedi turned their collective back on members who became physically or especially mentally ill, using the excuse that the members in question had 'fallen' to the Dark Side. Furthermore the functioning members of the Jedi Order were then obligated to hunt down and slaughter like animals those so called 'fallen Jedi' so the Order was protected from their 'pollution'.

After the interview aired several well-meaning, but misguided, civilian action groups started up a campaign denouncing the Jedi recruitment of younglings. A group of senators forced a vote to place a moratorium on the further recruitment of children under the age of legal maturity into the Jedi order until the Clone Wars ended. The vote passed but was suspended from taking effect until the current conflict was concluded by Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask, using the emergency powers which had been granted to his office following the assassination of Co- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, much to the chagrin of the Senate as a whole. Once again it was a public relations disaster for the Republic causing the secession of several more worlds.

A further propaganda blow was struck by the Confederacy when General Darth Grievous announced he would be returning the crystals from the lightsabers of each Jedi he slayed in battle to the nearest inhabited world to where the crystal originated. Dooku, who accompanied Grievous while the latter made his announcement, used the opportunity to point out that the Sith only used synthesized red crystals in their own lightsabers. Dooku & Grievous both went on to accuse the Jedi of for centuries looting the crystals they used and as a result causing the chronic impoverishment of several star systems.

Meanwhile every month more and more clone troops were pumped out of the breeding facilities on Kamino. Soon even relatively peaceful worlds of the Republic possessed large standing garrisons. While the military presence was so high on worlds that had experienced unrest, such as Alderaan, Mygeeto the home world of the Supreme Chancellor and even the galactic capital itself Coruscant, they resembled occupied planets. Many political leaders, secretly including several members of the Jedi Council, feared their beloved Republic was rapidly slipping towards naked authoritarianism.

This is where galactic events currently stand in the closing months of 21 BBY. Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker along with Skywalker's newly assigned Padawan Ahsoka Tano are about to be sent on an important mission by the Council. Their secret objective is to shut down, by any means necessary, the primary driod factory on Geonosis.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nine – Clones Wars Part 1 Driod Factory

By

Celgress

Geonosis

"The Jedi are sending a strike team to destroy your factory Archduke" the holographic image of Darth Plagueis said simply. "Furthermore the four person team will be arriving within less than half a standard solar day."

"This is terrible news. We must not lose our primary driod production facility. Such a loss might very well cripple our military!" Poggle the Lesser chattered. "I fear I do not possess the forces required to repel such an attack. Is there anything that can be done?"

"Have no fear Archduke I will handle the Jedi slime" said the towering form of General Grievous. Stepping out of the shadows the General unfurled his gray clock. Along the cyborg's waist were four, long hilted, lightsabers. "I will enjoy recycling more Jedi lightsabers."

"Ah I see my agent has arrived" said the hologram of Darth Plagueis. "Never fear Archduke the General will protect you and your factory from harm. Remember your orders General." The hologram of Darth Plagueis continued turning it's hooded gaze towards Grievous. "You may freely slay Kenobi and Tachi if you wish, however Skywalker and his Padawan Tano you must not slay or maim in anyway. One day I foresee they will make powerful allies. Always remember General the force powers you possess are an added bonus of your transformation due solely to my generosity, do not make me regret bestowing these gifts upon you. Do I make myself clear!?"

"I understand my Lord" Grievous said bowing low before the hologram. "Rest assured I will under no circumstances permanently injure either Skywalker or Tano."

"Good, now go defend the factory" ordered the hologram of Darth Plagueis before blinking out of existence.

"Come Archduke" Grievous gestured. "Show me what defenses this complex has. Hurry our time grows short." After a long moment of hesitation, which earned the Archduke a stare which could freeze the glaciers of Hoth from the cyborg, Poggle followed Grievous out of the control room

Ahsoka Tano was excited. It was her first off world mission. She had dreamt about leaving Crousant ever since she was a youngling. Finally her dream had become a reality. Ahsoka was well aware that being sent on such an important mission while still a padawan learner was a great honor, one which the Council seldom bestowed. Ahsoka thanked the Force that she was one of the lucky ones. She only hoped the mission would present her with an opportunity by which she could impress her new master, Anakin Skywalker.

Ashoka was painfully aware that Anakin had not chosen her as his padawan. Anakin felt as a one year knight he was not yet ready for an apprentice, Grand Master Yoda however felt differently. It was Yoda who assigned Ahsoka to Anakin. In spite of Yoda's best intentions so far Ahsoka was miserable. Her new master ignored her for the most part preferring the company of other full rank Jedi, such as his own former Master Obi-wan Kenobi, which greatly annoyed the Togruta girl. The only bit of attention Anakin had showed Ahsoka had been maddening in its' own way. Her master had recently given her the unwanted nickname of Snips! Anakin called her it every chance he got. Ahsoka for her part absolutely despised the name. She made no bones about her displeasure at the new moniker which only seemed to egg Anakin on.

The four Jedi had been dropped about two km away from their target by a small stealth ship. Carefully the four made their way to the factory. Upon dispatching a half dozen automated sentry platforms the four made their way into the primary structure. After disabling several commando driods Obi-wan ran down the plan of attack.

"Using the blueprints provide by the Crousant Intelligence Service, Anakin and I will go after the control room while you Siri and Ahsoka will disable the generator plant. We will rendezvous back here in four hours. Please synchronize your chronometers." The two groups then went their separate ones.

Over an hour later Siri and Ahsoka were still navigating their way through the massive production plant. Everywhere around them machines clanked and banged as km long conveyor belts turned out an endless supply of battle driods. The two were carefully picking their way between the equipment and newly constructed driods when a familiar shape loomed up before them. The two Jedi instinctively activated their lightsabers and feel into defensive stance.

"Is the mighty Republic running low on Jedi? Perhaps my comrades and I have slain more of your friends than I realized, mmmm Jedi filth?" Grievous mocked. "Why else would they send a child to destroy such an important facility?" Grievous pointed at Ahsoka with one of his skeletal figures before laughing.

The Togruta girl growled raising her lightsaber defiantly. "Don't" Siri warned physically inserting herself between Grievous and Ahsoka. "I shall deal with him, you complete the mission go now!" Reluctantly Ahsoka did as she was told.

Grievous barely activated one of his blood red lightsabers in time to meet the determined strikes of Siri's violet blade. Exchanging a series of rapid, yet savage, blows the two warriors circled each other neither backing down. Grievous suddenly lunged forward tossing his lightsaber into his free hand while doing so slashing upward in a wide arch. Siri leapt over and landed behind Grievous. The upper body of Grievous rotated around pivoting on his waist. Siri almost didn't parry the incoming strike in time. Wobbling on her feet Siri was now on the defense as Grievous slashed and stabbed at her in an erratic but high velocity fashion. Siri found it increasingly difficult to counter Grievous' latest flurry of unpredictable offense. Slowly backing away from the cyborg the Jedi knight was painfully aware of losing more ground every second. Grievous continued his random hacking, slashing attack, every now and then tossing his lightsaber back and forth between his hands further randomizing the angle of his thrusts. Noticing he had nicked Siri's robe not once but two, Grievous ceased his assault.

"You should surrender Jedi. Do so I will slay you mercifully with a single, clean, blow. If not I will take you apart, a piece at a time. The choice is yours, die a slow, painful death or die a quick, easy one. Which will it be Jedi?"

"A death with honor" Siri said with a battle cry she jumped forward swing her purple blade.

"So be it Jedi fool" Grievous said easily blocking Siri's latest attack. "I will take great pleasure in recycling your lightsaber after I display it on the holonet so the entire galaxy can witness my latest triumphant."

Siri knew Grievous was likely the best duelist in terms of blade work the Sith had. The fact that thus far Grievous had refrained from utilizing two, or more, blades didn't bode well for her immediate future. It was painfully obvious that the cyborg didn't see her as a real threat. If anything he had been toying with her during the first round of their 'duel'. Armed with this knowledge Siri knew there was only one course of action still open to her. She must trip Grievous up using the Force.

Leaping away from her opponent onto one of the huge conveyor belts Siri waited for Grievous to give chase which he did. The instant Grievous' metallic toes touched the belt Siri used the Force to throw a large number of half constructed super battle driods at Grievous. Using his own force powers Grievous was able to deflect the barrage away from himself. By the time the driods had been displaced Siri had vanished! Grievous bellowed in rage, releasing a force wave that destroyed dozen of driods around him as well as damaging the section of the production line he currently occupied. Surveying the extensive damage around him Grievous knew both Grand Master Plagueis and Archduke Poggle the Lesser would be most unhappy with him.

Elsewhere near the control room, Obi-wan and Anakin were facing their own challenges. The two Jedi knights had fallen into a trap set earlier by Grievous and Poggle. They were trapped in an otherwise empty, medium sized, room filled with two dozen IG-100 MagnaGuards! It was the first time either had faced the MagnaGuards in battle. Neither was having an easy time dealing with the MagnaGuards' electrostaffs. Both had been shocked several times before landing a blow on the specialized driods.

"I swear master these things are tougher than droidekas" Anakin groaned parrying yet another blow from an electrostaff.

"While I wouldn't go that far, I do agree they certainly are difficult enemies" Obi-wan said cutting one of the MagnaGuards in half, "until one gets the hang of dealing with them."

"Master" Anakin said with a frown decapitating one MagnaGuard while slicing the legs out from under another. "Sometimes I think you enjoy life threatening challenges, the harder the better."

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin" Obi-wan said while dispatching two more of the mechanical menaces. "Haven't I taught you anything? While I do not as you put it 'enjoy life threatening challenges' I do recognize that as Jedi we always face unforeseen dangers. One must simply be ever vigilant."

Rallying themselves it wasn't long before the pair had dispatched the MagnaGuards and entered the control room. Surprisingly the control room appeared both undefended and abandoned. Searching the room pair found nothing.

"Something is wrong here" Obi-wan said examining the control readouts.

It was then that both Jedi saw it. On one of the monitors was a scene that made their blood run cold. Ahsoka was sneaking towards the generator plant when the padawan found herself in the iron grip of General Grievous! The two watched in horror as Grievous lifted Ahsoka off the floor by her throat. In a flash the two were gone from the control room.

Outside the generator plant Grievous gloated over his prize. "What do we have here, hmmm? A Jedi youngling poking around where she doesn't belong, didn't anyone ever tell you how dangerous unbridled curiosity can be?" Grievous ignited one of his lightsabers. The crimson blade mere inches from the girl's terrified face.

"Let her go monster!" yelled Siri. "Face me, or are you a coward afraid of a real challenge!?"

Grievous whirled around flinging Ahsoka aside. "Ha a 'real challenge' that wouldn't be you."

Once more the two engaged in combat. Grievous' red blade answering Siri's purple blade strike for strike, parry for parry. With renewed vigor Siri fought against her relentless challenger. Over time an odd thing occurred Grievous started losing ground. At first Siri feared it was a trick. When Grievous activated a second lightsaber and engaged in duel blade fencing her doubts were erased. Grievous wasn't feigning disadvantage he really was feeling the pressure of her new attacks. Her confidence boosted by this knowledge Siri redoubled her efforts, pressing home the advantage. Without warning Grievous' upper body, minus his head and neck, started rotating around in a counter clockwise motion. Faster and faster Grievous' upper body spun. The result being his blades turned into a horizontal wall of blinding, deadly, fiery light. Siri tried her best to defend herself from this new maneuver. Within seconds her lightsaber was knocked from her hand and she was sitting on her butt, starring death in the face. Siri closed her eyes the whirring sound of the buzz saw of light approaching her. It never reached her.

The giant spinning top that was Grievous went off careening into the far wall courtesy of Anakin and Obi-wan. "Are you alright Siri?" Obi-wan asked helping her up off the floor concerned evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine Obi-wan" Siri answered. "If you two hadn't shown up when you did, I doubt I would have been for much longer."

"Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin asked looking around for his padawan.

"Right here" came the chipper response of Ahsoka. All eyes turned towards the generator plant. Ahsoka walked out of the structure toward the group. "The charges are in place. I suggest we get out of here now."

"Not so fast Jedi scum" Grievous said getting back to his feet. He was still brandishing his two crimson sabers.

"You can't possibly expect to defeat us all General?" Obi-wan said in disbelief.

"We'll see" Grievous answered with a roar his arms spilt in two. The Jedi looked with a combination of stunned amazement and abject horror. Grievous was now armed with four red lightsabers!

All four Jedi simultaneously activated their lightsabers. Within moments the chamber was aglow with the clash of lightsabers upon lightsabers. In spite of their superior numbers and varying techniques Grievous was able to stale mate the Jedi. The group only managed to escape by using their combined force power to push Grievous clear into the generator plant, where he got tangled in a patch of high voltage cables which temporarily shorted out his primary motivator.

Having dealt with Grievous the four Jedi made their escape. Poggle observing what was happening from the relative safety of a hidden secondary control room activated all the driods which were already assembled. Poggle's action made the Jedi's escape anything but easy. Cutting and smashing their way through the legions of driods the Jedi eventually made their way back to the surface. Once at a safe distance from the factory Anakin did the honors and setoff the high yield explosive charges Ahsoka had planted. The factory shook as it was rocked by a series of explosions pillars of black smoke billowed from the shattered structure into the night sky.

"You did good Snips" Anakin said smiling at Ahsoka.

"So did you Skyguy" Ahsoka said beaming a thousand watt smile back at her master.

"Hey wait a minute" Anakin began to protest.

"It is only fair master, you gave me a nickname and I give you one" Ahsoka said with a wink.

"She has a point Anakin" Siri said leaning against Obi-wan for support.

"Indeed she does" Obi-wan said in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess" Anakin grumbled causing the others to burst into laughter.

It took General Grievous three days to climb his way out of the remnants of the driod factory. Grievous vowed no matter what may happened he'd get his revenge on the four Jedi who had humiliated him. He didn't care if it took years. He didn't care what Plagueis allowed or didn't allow. Someday he would make those four Jedi grovel at his feet!

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eleven – Clones Wars Part 2 Shadow of the Past

By

Celgress

"Sometimes tears say all there is to say. Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away."

"Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes."

End Where I Begin (2014) – The Script

Dooku's Lair

"What!?" roared the holographic image of Darth Plagueis. Count Dooku shrunk back. Dooku had never seen his usually calm and calculating master so upset. Plagueis' furry was indeed a terrible sight to be behold. "Lord Tyranus how did this happen!?" The hologram of Plagueis demanded as it paced both and forth.

"San Hill was returning from a CIS sponsored financial conference on the remote world of Cydos III when his transport was intercepted by a Republican battle cruiser" Dooku explained with a gulp.

"Why wasn't the transport provided with adequate security against such an attack. Why was it plying contest space unescorted?" the hologram of Plagueis asked.

"I apologize for my oversight master. I truly believed such precautions were unwarranted. The flight plan of the transport was through an area of little strategic value. The probability of it encountering any enemy vessels seemed remote, at best" Dooku explained bowing low before the hologram of the supreme dark lord.

"Obviously your assumptions were incorrect Tyranus" the holographic Plagueis chided. "Fortunately I have recently learned where the Republican forces are holding San Hill until such time as he can safely be shipped to Coruscant for trial."

"Wonderful my master" Dooku said clasping his hands together. "I will send Avengia (Ventress). Her training could use more hands on experience."

"No you must send Maul" the hologram of Plagueis retorted.

"Master I object. Maul's behavior has been extremely erratic as of late. Is he really the best candidate?"

"How dare you question my decisions Tyranus! Need I remind you why I am the Grand Master of our Order!?"

"A thousand pardons my master" Dooku said bowing even lower, if possible, before the image of Plagueis. "I simply cannot fathom why Maul is the best candidate for this mission. His unfocused rage has already cost our cause dearly. His last four independent missions were all failures. His obsession with obtaining revenge against Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi has blinded him."

"I knew Tyranus, which is precisely why Maul is perfect for this mission. Obi-wan Kenobi along with Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, even as we speak are being sent to help secure San Hill at the Republic detention facility in the upper atmosphere of Bespin, order Maul there immediately."

"What mission objectives should I give him master?"

"Evade the Republican forces, retrieve San Hill by any means necessary. Failing a successful retrieval terminate San Hill. No matter what happens San Hill cannot be permitted to stand trial before a Republican court, he knows far too much."

"Thy will be done my master" Dooku said as the hologram vanished. Getting up from his kneeling position Dooku frowned. He certainly did not relish the prospect of passing Plagueis's orders onto the night brother. Maul had become increasingly belligerent in recent months.

Darth Maul sat on the floor mediating in his small private chamber. It was one of the few luxuries Maul allowed himself. Although he could have just about any room he desired here in Tyranus' compound on the moon Kohlma, he chose the smallest one available. Aside for a sleeping mat & pajamas, which was currently rolled up and leaning against a corner, the room was devoid of personals belongings. Maul preferred the minimalist approach. Feeling a familiar presence in the Force Maul broke his light trance. Opening his Sith yellow eyes he looked towards the non-automated door.

"Enter."

Opening the door Dooku stood in the entryway. The older Sith made no attempt to enter Maul's inner sanctum. "Lord Maul I trust you are well?"

Maul dismissively waved a black gloved hand at Dooku.

Ignoring the flippant gesture Dooku continued. "San Hill has been captured by the Republic. He is being held in a Republic detention facility in the upper atmosphere of Bespin. Master Plagueis has assigned you to retrieve, or failing that, terminate San Hill."

"I will depart for Bespin immediately. I will not fail Master Plagueis" Maul declared snapping to his feet.

"One last thing Master Plagueis felt you should be made aware of Lord Maul."

"What would that be Lord Tyranus?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi has been assigned by the Republic…."

"Kenobi will be there?!" Mauled screamed. His outburst reverberated through the Force causing the entire structure to briefly shake. Cracks snaked through the walls of the chamber.

"Yes he will, along with Skywalker and Tano" Dooku confirmed brushing a thin layer of dust & debris off his cape covered shoulders. "No doubt Kenobi's presence is why Master Plagueis picked you for this assignment. Master Plagueis is giving you a great gift an opportunity few receive, the possibility of achieving vengeance. Cherish this event Lord Maul. It is one few beings ever experience. You may kill Kenobi as you wish, but remember Skywalker & Tano must remain unmolested. Our master has plans for them both, great plans. Angering him by permanently damaging, or worse yet slaying either, would prove most unwise. "

"I do not care about Tano or Skywalker, or even the personal welfare of San Hill" Maul said his face contoured with anger. "All I care about is repaying Kenobi. I want to make him suffer, as I have suffered! Only then will I consider granting him the sweet release of death."

"Vengeance is a fine goal. However do not allow the pursuit of it to cloud your judgement Lord Maul. Remember one of the key tenants of our Order; _'a __true Sith controls his or her anger is not be controlled by it."_ Do not allow your vendetta against Kenobi to overwhelm you, or suffer the fate of the fallen you will."

"Kenobi will not best me. I will die before I let that happen again Lord Tyranus."

"The true question you must answer is, will you best yourself?"

Bespin several days later

Obi-wan, Anakin & Ahsoka had arrived at the Republican detention facility without incident. The clone commander Spencer who was in charge of facility security was convinced CIS forces would attempt retrieval of San Hill at any moment. As a result of the commander's attitude the entire staff of the facility was on edge.

For his part San Hill was completely uncooperative. The Muun refused to answer even the most basic questions. He wouldn't even confirm his identity! About the only time he would become talkative was during meals. The Muun often complained about both the nature and selection of the cuisine. Sand Hill stated his sensitive digestive system was being impacted adversely by the low quality of the food. At one point he even accused the Republic chefs of committing war crimes by serving their prisoners such 'substandard sustenance'. It was only the timely intervention of Obi-wan and Anakin which prevented Spencer from physically assaulting the unruly prisoner.

After nearly a standard week spent guarding the Muun Jedi Master Mace Windu informed the three Jedi that San Hill would be transferred to Crousant. There the he would stand trial before the full Senate. A Republican cruiser would transport San Hill and the three Jedi to Crousant. Barring anything unforeseen the cruiser should arrive within the next five standard solar days. The next two days passed peacefully, aside from San Hill's incessant complaining about food quality.

The three Jedi were resting in their assigned communal quarters where Spencer informed them an unidentified stealth craft of some sort had docked with the station. Spencer suspected it was part of his long feared Separatist attack to free San Hill. Obi-wan was off his bunk and out the door before Ahsoka and Anakin had fully stirred. By the time the Jedi had reached the control room main power had failed. Using the Force to open the now unresponsive automated doors the Jedi found the control room in a state of panic.

"Commander Spencer what is the situation?" Obi-wan asked.

"General Kenobi someone or something has infiltrated the facility via the secondary airlock" explained the frantic Spencer. "I've lost contact with the group of troopers I sent to investigate. I'm going down there myself."

"Is that wise Commander Spencer? If something happens to you who will be in charge of station security?" Anakin asked from where he stood by Ahsoka. His arms crossed over his chest.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take" Spencer retorted. "The security of this station is my primary responsibility. I must stop this intruder from breaching the dentition block. Knight Skywalker this is a minor holding facility. We are no equipped to handle such a security breach. The only reason a high profile prisoner like San Hill was placed here is because Bespin happened to be the closest planet to where he was captured which has a holding area of any sort. With all due respect Knight Skywalker if the matter concerns you so much you are welcome to take responsibility for the security in my absence if you wish." Spencer along with the other remaining clone troops then followed Obi-wan out of the detention block leaving a speechless Anakin and a snickering Ahsoka behind.

"Its' been awhile Kenobi" Darth Maul said after using the Force to knock out the clone troops, including Spencer, by slamming them hard against walls of the corridor outside the secondary docking bay.

"Indeed it has" Obi-wan said sizing up his opponent. "I was surprised when I learned you survived our duel on Naboo."

"Unlike your Master Qui-Gon Jinn" Maul said with a chuckle. "Tell me Kenobi how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" Obi-wan asked squeezing his hands into fists, knowing full well what Maul meant.

"When I killed your Master right in front of your eyes, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop me."

Releasing his anger into the Force Obi-wan decided what his best course of action would be. "No doubt the same way you felt when I chopped you in half" Obi-wan replied with a smile.

"Arrrrgh!" screamed Maul igniting his single crimson lightsaber. He lunged towards Obi-wan his eyes filled with murderous intent.

Obi-wan leapt forward blocking Maul's vicious flurry of attacks with his own freshly activated lightsaber. Obi-wan grudgingly admitted that Maul's saber technique had vastly improved since their last meeting. While powerful and unpredictable before Maul's style had been erratic and unpolished. Now Maul's style while still power based was far more focused and disciplined.

Back and forth, up and down the corridor the two combatants went. Maul was determined he'd defeat Obi-wan no matter what it might take. When Obi-wan began pressing the advantage Maul actually started flinging the unconscious bodies of the clone troops at Obi-wan! This tactic had the desired effect knocking Obi-wan off his game. Soon Maul was pressing his newly acquired advantage home.

"Once I cripple you, as you crippled me, Kenobi. I will take care of your Jedi cohorts. Imagine how you'll feel after I kill your precious former padawan Skywalker and his own padawan Tano knowing there is nothing you can do to prevent it, just like when I slaughtered your beloved Master" Maul taunted Obi-wan leaning in close as their blades locked.

"Never" Obi-wan said defiantly. "I will never let you harm them!" Obi-wan kicked Maul in the stomach breaking the blade lock.

The two then engaged in another flurry of lightsaber combat. Obi-wan fought with a furry he didn't know he possessed. Maul's threat against Anakin and Ahsoka galvanized Obi-wan's resistance. Neither combatant noticed that the clone commander Spencer had recovered somewhat. Propping himself up on one elbow Spencer took aim. Maul and Obi-wan had locked blades again each pushing for advantage neither willing to concede the advantage to the other, when a shot rang out. Maul's yellow eyes rolled back into his head. His strength suddenly slackened. Maul fell backwards a large, smoking hole in the middle of his chest. Recovering from his initial state of shock at the sudden, unexpected demise of his adversary Obi-wan rushed to Spencer's side.

"M-Make s-sure the prisoner reaches, reaches Coruscant, promise me" Spencer sputtered out gripping Obi-wan's robe. "Promise me General Kenobi."

"I promise you Spencer. I will make sure San Hill stands trial for his crimes."

"T-Thank y,,, you" Spencer said releasing his grip on Obi-wan's robe before sinking to the floor dead.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the sinister voice of Dart Maul. "You think you've won, you haven't."

Obi-wan turned glaring at the critically injured Sith Lord who was now slumped against the adjacent wall. Using the Force to prolong his ebbing life Maul grinned at his hated enemy. "Before I came on this mission I implanted a powerful explosive device into my artificial lower half. The triggering mechanism is synchronised with my vitals. Once I die the device activates, then you all die. Farwell Obi-wan, I'll save a seat for you in Hell!"

Using the Force Obi-wan dashed down the corridor in record time. He tore into the detention block, his face pale with dread. Anakin and Ahsoka eyed the older jedi with concern.

"Master Obi-wan what is wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Get to the fighter, we are leaving now!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Why Master, what has happened what is wrong?" Anakin demanded.

"There is no time follow my orders, go now!"

"What about him?" Ahsoka asked thumbing at San Hill.

"Does anyone know the security code?" Anakin said.

Obi-wan ran over and shorted out the control panel with his lightsaber which knocked down the security field immediately. Obi-wan then grabbed San Hill, amongst protests from the latter. All three Jedi raced down the hallway.

Meanwhile inside the station Darth Maul's laughter resounded through the deserted hallways even as the shadows engulfed him forever. "To the last, I grapple with thee Kenobi. From Hell's heart I stab at thee. With my final breath I spit in thee face, for hate's sake."

Reaching their star fighter the three the Jedi disengaged the docking ring and escaped the station just as it was rocked by a massive explosion! The small vessel was caught in the shockwave like leaf in a gale. The star fighter was tossed this way and that. The destruction of the station had caused a chain reaction which had ignited the atmosphere of Bespin! The firestorm damaged the hyperdrive of the star fighter. The crippled craft slowly limped away from the gas giant sending out a distress call on all frequencies.

Two days out of Bespin the star fighter was intercepted by another, much larger, vessel unfortunately for the Jedi it wasn't a Republican ship. In the cockpit of the damaged star fighter loomed the massive underbelly of the CIS flagship _Malevolence!_ Before the Jedi could take any action the star fighter was caught in a powerful tractor beam. The evil countenance of General Grievous then filled their view screen.

"General Kenobi fancy meeting you out here."

"General Grievous to what do I owe the pleasure?" Obi-wan asked sarcastically.

"Surrender San Hill to us immediately or die, the choice is yours' Jedi slime. I await your answer."

After discussing their options, which were non-existence, with his comrades Obi-wan reluctantly released San Hill into the custody of Grievous. "Thank you for your cooperation Jedi filth." Grievous said with a mock bow. The _Malevolence_ then shot several turbo laser blasts across the bow of the star fighter further damaging the already impaired vessel, much to the chagrin of Obi-wan, before entering hyperspace.

"Just one of those weeks, huh master?" Anakin said patting Obi-wan on the shoulder.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twelve – Clones Wars Part 3 Jedi Desires

By

Celgress

Crousant

On the roof of an abandoned warehouse, which was slated for demolition, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano sat. The two watched the sunset over the upper reaches of the Republican Capital. Master and student often came to this spot for relaxation when they found themselves back home between missions. It was one of the few activities they did alone. No one else was aware of their special spot. When they were together watching the sky nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Both Jedi were lost in their thoughts. Silently they watched thousands of aerial vehicles move across the invisible sky lanes in never ending streams, like currents in a river. They certainly would miss the view from this place when it was eventually torn down.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked keeping her eyes on the setting sun. "Maybe you can instruct me in chaining force abilities into duels Sky Guy? I'm still having some trouble with execution."

"It'll have to wait Snips" Anakin answered not looking at Ahsoka. "I plan on spending tomorrow with Senator Amidala. We haven't seen each other in months. You know she is my best friend."

A pained look briefly flashed across Ahsoka's face. "I wish I had a best friend."

"Isn't Barriss your best friend?" Anakin said turning his attention towards Ahsoka. "Can't you two do something together tomorrow?"

"I guess" Ahsoka said half heatedly offering Anakin a weak smile. "I just thought…"

"Snips I might not have a chance to see Padme again for Force knows how longer, surely your combat exercises can wait a bit?"

"I…"

"That's' my girl" Anakin said giving Ahsoka a hug. "You're a real lifesaver Snips." Ahsoka chewed her lower lip a conflicted expression on her face.

The Senate, the following day

Senator Padme Amidala starred out the large window in her private quarters. Padme was nervous it had been three months since she'd last seen her secret fiancé Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Sometimes Padme could hardly believe she and Anakin were betrothed. Everything had happened so fast. She and Anakin had only known each other for about a month when they first made love. A short time later they were engaged. While Padme did love Anakin there were times when she feared it would not be enough. Anakin was such a combustible personality. In spite of his best intentions he often did reckless, stupid things. Their personalities were so different she was calm & collected while he was passionate and impulsive. Would a marriage between the two of them work? There was also the Jedi Code to consider. Padme knew if their relationship was ever exposed Anakin's career as a Jedi would mostly certainly be over. How long could they keep their relationship secret? Would their relationship survived being revealed and the consequences such a revelation would entail for them both?

"Guess who" said a cheerful voice as two strong hands gently covered her eyes.

"Anakin" Padme said happily. The hands were removed from her eyes. Padme turned around facing smiling her fiancé. "It has been forever. I'm so happy to see you. I've been so worried." Padme said as she and Anakin embraced.

"Sorry I didn't contact you my angel" Anakin said holding Padme close. "Force I wanted to but the mission demanded we maintain radio silence. I hated every minute we were apart."

"You know what I hate Ani? I hate this damn war. I wish it would end."

"We all wish it would end angel" Anakin said drinking in the scent of Padme. "Peace will come once we've ground the Separatist forces into dust. Like Supreme Chancellor Damask says once they know they're beat there will be peace."

Anakin felt Padme's body tense against him. "Ani surely you don't believe Supreme Chancellor Damask is right, do you?" Padme asked breaking their embrace.

"Of course I do. The Supreme Chancellor is a great being" Anakin said defending his mentor. "If it wasn't for his tough policies even more worlds would have joined the CIS by now. Damask is a hero."

"I know Damask is your unofficial mentor, and a good friend, still I can't believe what I'm hearing. Anakin the Supreme Chancellor is stoking the fires of conflict. Do you know that he refuses to negotiate with the Separatists in any way, shape or form?"

"If he negotiates with them it'll confer legitimacy upon their cause, legitimacy which their illegal and immoral insurgency doesn't deserve. Such an action could even cause undecided worlds to join the CIS. Is that what you want Padme? Because it certainly isn't what I want." Anakin said folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I don't want that. Anakin listen to yourself. You sound just like Damask."

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

"Why are you so certain it isn't? Damask is acting more like a de-facto monarch than the duly elected head of the Senate."

"We need him Padme. The galaxy needs strong leadership, a clear vision in this time of crisis. If it wasn't for his steady hand guiding the ship of state, I have no doubt things would be even worse than they currently are."

"What about democracy? What about the collective will of the majority?"

"All fine words, when peace holds sway. In these trying times such concepts can be very dangerous in practice."

"What do you mean?"

"The Separatists rebelled because they desired to impose their collective will upon the rest of us. See because the overall collective will of the Senate ran counter to that of the Separatists they formed their own organization. Padme If there had only been one will, one voice, one vision in the Republic not a million competing ones than this war never would have happened."

"Anakin you're describing a dictatorship" Padme concluded a bit taken aback.

"What if I am?" Anakin said throwing his arms up in the air. "If the majority of ordinary people are happy, and it works than would a dictatorship truly be so bad?"

"How could you even ask such a question? Of course it would be that bad. The majority would have little or no say."

Anakin shrugged. "Perhaps they don't deserve a say. Look at the fine mess they've already caused, the system is broken Padme. All Damask is trying to do is fix it."

"Ani lets agree to disagree, alright?" Padme offered. "We've been apart so very long. I do not want political differences to dominate our time together."

"I agree" said Anakin the two embraced again their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Padme guided Anakin towards her bed chambers.

Jedi Temple, three days later

"Anakin are you all right?" Obi-wan asked his former padawan as the two Jedi knights walked down the main corridor of the Temple. Something seemed to have been troubling the young man ever seen he returned from seeing Senator Amidala two days before.

"Yes master I'm fine" Anakin began then cocked his head to one side. "Actually no, no I'm not fine. Is there some place we can talk, in private?"

Taken aback by Anakin's frankness Obi-wan was momentarily at a loss. Noticing the evident distress of his former master Anakin reconsidered his actions. "I'm sorry master it is nothing. I'll see you around."

"No Anakin wait!" Obi-wan shouted after the swiftly departing Anakin. "I believe the Room of One Thousand Fountains is free."

Several minutes later the two Jedi were sitting at a bench in the immense vaulted chamber. All around them water cascade and plants waved in the artificial breeze. "Master, Obi-wan there is no easy way to say this. I'm in love with Senator Amidala. We've been engaged for over a year and we want to get married soon." Anakin blurted out all at once.

Rendered momentarily speechless Obi-wan simply looked at Anakin, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Anakin you know such a relationship is against the Jedi Code."

"Which is why I wish to talk with you master. I think the Jedi Code is wrong, that it is outdated."

"Maybe so, but that isn't for us to decide Anakin"

"Why not master?"

"Because the Council makes the Code, any modification would have to be approved by them."

"The Council members are to set in their ways. They'll never approve such changes."

"Perhaps" Obi-wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Still attachments especially of a romantic nature can prove, problematic. Anakin how could you allow this to happen, didn't I teach you better?"

"With all due respect master, it just kind of happened. Besides you can't tell me you've never had romantic feelings for anyone" Anakin said with a sly grin. "I see the way you look at Knight Tachi."

The older man's face flushed his demeanor becoming flustered. "Anakin my feelings are not the issue here. Besides even if I do feel a romantic inclination towards Siri, I can't act upon it. Such feelings would be my personal failing I would never force them upon another Jedi. I will not disgrace myself or another in such a manner. I will not discuss this matter any further with you."

"I'm sorry master. I was only trying to make you understand" Anakin casting his eyes downward in shame.

"Anakin you must end your relationship with Padme at once. It is the only way."

"Don't ask me to end it, because I will never do so. I love Padme. I will not give her up for anyone or anything, not for the Jedi Order, not even for you" Anakin said once again meeting Obi-wan's gaze.

"Oh Anakin, you'll be the death of me yet" Obi-wan said laying his hand upon the shoulder of his friend. "We'll talk about this again in the morning." The pair then left the Room of a One Thousand Fountains.

Unbeknownst to either of them a lone figure had been watching their conversation. Siri Tachi emerged from behind a group of ferns. She had come looking for solitude. When she had seen the room was already occupied by Obi-wan and Anakin she had turned to leave. Anakin's allegation of Obi-wan's true feelings followed by Obi-wan's reaction had stopped her dead in her tracks. Ducking behind the stand of ferns she had listen to the rest of the conversation unfold.

"Obi-wan loves me" Siri repeated to herself shaken by the unwanted knowledge. The important question was did she feel the same way about Obi-wan? For the first time in her life Jedi Knight Siri Tachi was unsure of herself.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Thirteen – Clones Wars Part 4 The Unthinkable

By

Celgress

"I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears."

Whisper (2003) – Evanescence

Crousant

After a long, arduous journey the star fighters containing Jedi knights Obi-wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker along with their padawans Ahsoka Tano & Katooni was approaching the Republican Capital. Glancing over at his new charge Obi-wan questioned if he was truly ready to take on another padawan, especially one so young. After all in his mind Obi-wan hadn't done such a stellar job training Anakin. If Obi-wan had provided a better example than no doubt the young man wouldn't be in his current predicament. Six months had elapsed since Anakin told Obi-wan about the former's secret relationship with Senator Padme Amidala. Obi-wan was no closer to resolving the matter than he had been the day of the revelation. Part of Obi-wan, the strict Jedi, told him that he should turn Anakin in regardless of the consequences. While another part, the part which saw Anakin as a brother or even a son, argued for understanding and clemency. In his conflicted stated Obi-wan had no idea how to proceed.

Worse yet there was literally nobody in the entire galaxy, or so it seemed, he could turn to for help. Obi-wan was painfully aware the other Jedi would all but certainly condemn Anakin out of hand. About the only person Obi-wan felt might understand, his best friend in the order, fellow Jedi knight Siri Tachi seemed to be avoiding him lately. Obi-wan had no idea why. All he knew was that every time he tried getting Siri alone she'd make some excuse why she had to leave. Perplexingly Siri seemed uncomfortable around Obi-wan. Obi-wan feared he was losing her friendship, and he had no idea why.

"Something is wrong master" the voice of Anakin crackled over Obi-wan's com unit. "Air Traffic Control should have contacted us by now. My scanners aren't picking up any incoming or outgoing vessels. Crousant space lanes are never this dead."

"Come in Knights Kenobi and Skywalker this is Commander Rex speaking" the voice of the clone trooper cut into their conversation.

"Rex what is going on?" Anakin's voice asked. "Why are you doing Traffic Control duty? I thought it was still a civilian department?"

"I'll address all your questions once you've lander sir. Please enter a geosynchronous orbit and await landing instructions."

"There is something you're not telling us commander" Obi-wan said cold fear suddenly gripped his heart. "What is the situation Rex?"

A long pause followed. "There has been a,, incident sir."

"What kind of incident Rex?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Everything will be explained once you have landed and been debriefed, my apologies sirs."

"Master Kenobi I'm frightened" Katooni said her bright blue eyes searching Obi-wan's face for reassurance.

"Don't worry my padawan. I'm sure everything will be alright" Obi-wan said soothingly. Obi-wan didn't know it at the time but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Several hours later the four Jedi stood at the bottom of the massive steps which ran in front of the Jedi Temple. It was dusk when they arrived and the bombarded structure was still smoking. Hundreds of clone troops were everywhere. After climbing the steps a group of clone troops met the bewildered Jedi at the front gate.

"Trust me you don't want to see what is in there sir" A clone trooper said raising his hand when Obi-wan tried to bypass the clones. "None of you do." The clone trooper finished looking at Obi-wan's companions.

"What exactly happened?" Anakin asked the clones his voice cracking. "We were told by Commander Rex there had been some sort of attack on the temple."

The group of clones looked one to another before the lead clone trooper answered. "Somehow, we're still not sure exactly how, a small Separatist strike force lead by General Grievous and Avengia (Ventress) breach our orbital defences and lunched a surprise attack on the Jedi Temple. Half the Council and many of the knights, such as yourselves, were away on various off world missions at the time. First the Separatist force bombarded the structure from above then they lunch their ground assault. Using some type of Force sensitivity deadening gas to lessen resistance the Separatist force then killed nearly ever Jedi in the Temple at the time. After looting several holocrons they escaped before we could apprehend them. I'm sorry."

"No" Ahsoka whispered, burying her hand in her hands. Anakin instinctively put his arm around his distraught padawan.

"Ssssh it'll be okay Snips"

"How can you say that!?" Ahsoka said pushing Anakin away. "How will it ever be okay again!? This is the worse that has happened to the Order in a thousand years!"

"Ahsoka please calm down" Obi-wan said firmly. "Your behavior isn't helping." Obi-wan gestured towards Katooni who wore a blank look on her young face.

Regaining control Ahsoka's expression became one of guilt and shame. "Sorry master Obi-wan. I don't know what came over me."

"Stand back everyone!" ordered one of the clones. "They're about to bring out more bodies."

"Sirs I do not think the padawans should be here when the bodies are brought out" the Lead Clone suggested.

"Quit right" Obi-wan agreed with a nod. "Come along everyone."

The group hurried away from the battered Temple. Katooni couldn't help but steal one last glance at the entry way. Katooni would spend the rest of her life wishing she hadn't. The little Jedi recognized two of the bodies the clones were removing from the Temple. They were her friends Petro and Ganodi!

From another group of clone troops near the Temple the four Jedi learned where the survivors of what was already being called the 'Great Jedi Massacre' were being treated. An hour later the four Jedi made their way to the military hospital in question. After proving their security clearance to the clone troops manning the front gate the four Jedi made their way to their fallen comrades. Along the way they learned masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin & Agen Kolar along with archivist Jocasta Nu, amogst others, had all been killed by Grievous whereas Avengia (Ventress) had slain most of the two dozen knights who had also fallen. One of the few survivors was Knight Ferus Olin, though he had lost both an arm and a leg in the ordeal. When the four Jedi reached Olin's room they found Knight Siri Tachi by the bedside of her former padawan.

"Hello everybody" Ferus slurred when the group entered his room, "excuse me if I don't get up."

"What happened at the Temple?" Obi-wan whispered to Siri. Who was tightly clutching the hand of her one time student.

"Why are you asking her?" Ferus slurred. "She wasn't there. She was away protecting the Senate. I was there, ask me. Damn kiffars took us by surprise. They used Force robbing gas on us you know, Force robbing gas for kiff shake! We couldn't use the Force. We were helpless. I, I tried to protect the younglings I honestly did. There were too many of them. Magna Guards were everywhere. Grievous he, he, just laughed at us, I wanted to stop him. I kept fighting even after he took my arm. He killed them, the younglings. I, I, I oh Force. I've got to help them. Let me up!" Ferus screamed his eyes wild.

"Ferus please calm down" Siri said holding Ferus down by his shoulders. "Guards I need some help in here, now!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Obi-wan asked.

"Leave, please I can't deal with both you and Ferus right now. If you care about me you'll respect my wishes and go" Siri answered.

By now the clones had entered and were helping Siri restrain the delirious Ferus. Obi-wan taken aback by the vehemence of Siri's demand escorted his group out of the room. Obi-wan was both confused and a bit hurt by Siri's actions. He couldn't understand for the life of him why She'd reacted the way she had it seemed completely out of character.

"Force I forgot to call Padme, tell her I'm safe" Anakin said slapping a palm against his forehead.

"Go, do what you must" Obi-wan said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks master" Anakin said before running off.

"Hey wait for me Sky Guy" Ahsoka said following him.

"What about us master?" Katooni asked looking up at Obi-wan with sad eyes.

"How about we get some food young one? I know a great little bistro. I only hope it is open."

Over the course of the next two months much happened. With nearly a third of the total Jedi order gone and the High Council decimated the remaining members decided new blood was badly needed. Both Obi-wan and Siri were each elevated to the rank of master and given seats on the Council, although neither sought the positions both Siri and Obi-wan had no choice but to accept the appointments. With traditional Jedi recruitment of children at an all-time low, due in large part to the Sith's propaganda campaign, the Order was forced to use new recruitment strategies. The more force talented members of the AgriCorps, who were usually considered too weak in the Force for continued Jedi training, were offered reintegration into the Order if they passed a series of skill tests. Additionally the Order began searching far across the galaxy for force sensitive beings which might have slipped through the normal detection net. The results being that several otherwise undiscovered adolescent and adult force users were convinced to join the Order.

On the political front Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask and his supporters used, some critics such as Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo would say skillfully exploited, the 'Great Jedi Massacre' to not only suspend the upcoming election but also to ram through a vote which extended Damask's emergency powers until the end of the War. Increasing numbers of senators feared this was just the beginning, amongst the most vocal was Bail Organa of Alderaan. Their fears were proven correct when less than a month later Damask using one of his emergency powers, executive privilege, unilaterally ordered a threefold increase in clone trooper production along with the creation of an extensive intelligence network, critics termed it a spy network of the emerging police state, and a specialized battalion of purple armored, specialized clones to serve as senatorial guards. The office of Supreme Chancellor justified these moves by playing on the fears of the Senate by claiming that only a traitor, or a nest of traitors, could have been behind the security breach which precipitated the attack on the Jedi Order. Now armed with the proper tools Damask and his inner circle boldly vowed to weed out all traitors, much to the chagrin of critics like Padme.

The repaired Jedi Temple

Obi-wan sat meditating in his private chambers which he shared with his new padawan Katooni. Obi-wan was reflecting on the massive changes the Order was undergoing when a knock came at his door. Having sent Katooni to practice her saber work with the other younger padwans Obi-wan was alone.

"Enter." Obi-wan was surprised to see fellow master Siri enter his chambers shutting the door behind her. "Master Tachi to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We need to talk Obi-wan" Siri said after taking a deep breath. "Force I've be dreading this moment."

"Why, what is it?" Obi-wan asked concern evident in his expression as he got to feet.

"There is no easy way to say this. Obi-wan I overheard your conversation with Anakin in the room of One Thousand Fountains eight months ago."

Obi-wan froze. "Siri I know what Anakin is doing is considered wrong by the Jedi Code." Obi-wan said misreading the situation.

"I'm not here because of Anakin" Siri said putting up her hand up indicating for Obi-wan to cease his speech. "I'm here because of, us. This is harder than I thought. Obi-wan I heard what Anakin asked you about me and I heard your reaction. I saw everything Obi-wan. Now I have a very important question for you. Jedi Code aside, what are your true feelings towards me. Please Obi-wan I beg you, be honest for both our shakes" Siri said her body visibly trembling.

"Siri I, I', can't" Obi-wan stammered looking away.

"Please Obi-wan, I must know the truth" Siri pleaded.

Turning his attention fully towards the female Jedi "I,,,, love you Siri" Obi-wan finally said. It was as if time stood still neither said a word minutes passed between the two in utter silence. The only sounds were the ticking of Obi-wan's antique grandfather style chrono, which he had inherited from the late Qui-Gon Jinn, and the thanks to their Jedi senses the beating of their hearts.

"I fear, I, feel,,, the same way" Siri managed to spit out. "I've tried to deny it, but I can't. The true question is now that our feelings are out in the opening. What are we going to do about them?"

"If our feelings become public knowledge we'll be expelled from the Order, along with Anakin. Ahsoka and Katooni will likely lose their positions as padawans due to my and Anakin's 'tainted teachings', through no fault of their own." Obi-wan said gravely. "Right now the Order can ill afford the loss of any more members. I see only one alternative."

"Keep everything secret" Siri whispered. "While I agree with you Obi-wan on basic principle, I hate hiding my feelings."

"I know" Obi-wan said. "I feel the same way."

"Obi-wan this is going to be so, difficult"

"I know" Obi-wan said as the two embraced. The two Jedi held each other for a long time.

The next shoe to drop was an unexpected Separatist raid on the seemingly insignificant planet of Tatooine. Perhaps the most dire consequence of the raid, though few knew it at the time, was the deaths of a middle aged moisture farming couple named Cliegg Lars and Shmi Skywalker-Lars. While mutual recriminations rang through the Senate Anakin was beside himself with grief. It was touch and go for a while. Many including Obi-wan, Siri, Ahsoka and even Grand Master Yoda, feared Anakin would abandon the Jedi Order.

Two weeks later Obi-wan and Siri, whom Obi-wan had informed Anakin knew about their secrets, were unexpectedly invited to a discreet, private ceremony. There in a small chapel Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala were wed. The only witnesses to this galaxy shaping event were Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi along with the droids Artoo Detoo and, newly arrived from Tatooine, C-3PO.

Padme and Anakin were snuggling in bed bashing in the afterglow of their first marital love making when something on the holonet console, which they had forgot to turn off in their haste, caught their attention. It was a breaking news report. The presenter announced that the enemy double agent responsible for the recent spate of security breaches had been apprehended. Neither Anakin nor Padme could have been anymore shocked if the image before them was Yoda. There being hustled into a waiting security vehicle by a group of heavily armed clone commandoes was Senator Bail Prestor Organa!

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Fourteen – Clones Wars Part 5 The Trial of Bail Organa

By

Celgress

The Bridge of the _Malevolence_, somewhere in interstellar space

The Sith cyborg General Darth Grievous, supreme commander of the droid arms of the Confederacy, knelt down on one knee before a hologram of the Grandmaster of his Order Darth Plagueis. Grievous' amber eyes gleamed in anticipation of new orders, praise or both. Plagueis hadn't directly contacted Grievous since ordering the raid on the Jedi Temple. Kneeling besides the General was fellow Sith Darth Avengia, aka Asajj Ventress, her trademarked sour look plastered across her otherwise attractive features.

"What is your bidding master?" the two Sith asked in near perfect unison.

"Lord General Grievous and Lady Avengia I was most pleased with the outcome of your previous mission" said the hooded visage of Plagueis. The two lesser Sith beaming at the compliment they received from Plagueis. "In spite of my own and Lord Tyranus' best efforts there are still those in the Republican Senate who inexplicably believe in the innocence of disgraced Senator Bail Organa, chief amongst these is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. These stubborn detractors are doing everything in their power to slow down and otherwise obstruct both the investigation and the judicial progress. Organa's trial opens tomorrow thus the situation must be remedied at once."

"What do you propose master?" Avengia inquired.

"Yes merely tell us what must be done and we shall do it?" Grievous added.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm my disciples" the hologram of Plagueis said with a brief chuckle. "It is high time we gave the pesky Senator Amidala something else to worry about. General I want you to manage a surprise invasion followed by a short term occupation of the planet Naboo. Avengia I wanted you to command the ground forces. Besides securing the capital Theed your primary goal is the apprehension and subsequent detention of as many members of Senator Amidala's family as possible. Once your missions are completed the two of you will give a news interview outlining the demands of the CIS for the return of Naboo and the release of Senator Amidala's family to the Republic. You're only demand being the unconditional release of CIS spymaster Bail Organa into the custody of Count Dooku. The operation must be launched within the next three standard solar days. Do not disappoint me."

"Thy will be done master" said the lesser Sith bowing low. Without any sign of acknowledgement the hologram of Plagueis blinked out of existence.

Crousant

Newly minted Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi feared this was a bad idea. His current Padawan Katooni had begged him to let her attend the opening day of former Senator Bail Organa's high treason trial. In spite of his better judgement, after two weeks of Katooni's excessive cajoling, Obi-wan had relented in his objections to her being at the trial. Obi-wan was painfully aware his Padawan was having a very difficult time coming to grips both with the attack on the time and the resulting loss of her classmates. More than one night since the massacre Obi-wan had found himself consoling Katooni after a particularly vivid nightmare. Obi-wan feared Katooni would never emotionally re-center herself.

Thank the Force for Siri. If it wasn't for his love, yes his love, Obi-wan didn't know how he would have gotten through the past three months. Even though Obi-wan knew it was technically wrong, it was against the Jedi Code, still he had come to depend upon Siri. While the two hadn't yet been fully intimate, they had come close on several occasions. One time only being prevented from taking their relationship to the next level by one of Katooni's aforementioned, all too frequent, nightmares. Besides being Obi-wan's rock Siri had become a default mother figure to Katooni. A maternal influence the girl desperately needed.

The Jedi Order itself was changing. One of the side effects of the changes seemed sadly to be a lack of emotional control. Obi-wan had been shock when in a Council meeting, only his third, after Bail Organa's arrest the always cranky yet coldly logical Mace Windu briefly lost control of his own anger. Windu had violently argued that Organa should stand trial before the Jedi Council not the Senate. The crux of Windu's argument being it was the Order which had suffered the most from Organa's alleged treachery rather than the Republic as a whole. Shaak Ti disagreed contending that due process must run its' course. The one on one debate between the two ended with both getting out of their seats. It was only the intervention of Yoda which had prevented the situation from spiraling further out of control. Nerves were certainly raw that much was certain. Many of the new, physically older, recruits were very vocal at their displeasure and even distain for the strict rules of the Jedi Code. The no emotional attachments clause was especially decisive. Many of the new recruits had lovers, even in a few cases families, which they were unwilling to give up. While the Council hotly debated how exactly the situation should be handled many pre-existing Jedi, in particular the younger knights, were becoming increasingly envious of the new recruits' ability to freely pursue romantic and familial relationships without consequences. Obi-wan certainly wasn't looking forward to the eventual Council sessions where these matters would be resolved. The entire situation was a mess and it made Obi-wan feel like a galactic sized hypocrite.

"Hear ye, hear ye. The People of the Second Galactic Republic vs. Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan on the charge of high treason against the state will now commence" announced the chief ceremonial officer of the Senate. A rotating post currently filled by a male Quarren. "Who speaks for the prosecution?"

"I do" said a green skinned male Twi'lek named Bib'Calmin rising from the prosecutor's box.

"Who speaks for the defense?" the Quarren asked.

"I do" said a female Rodian named Jetdowa who stood in the defendant box besides Bail Organa.

"Then I declare this trail has officially commenced" said the Quarren. "Chief Prosecutor Calmin you may now give your opening statement."

Seated in the special section reserved for Jedi Siri, who was sitting to his right, squeezed Obi-wan's hand. The Jedi masters exchanged quick looks at each other than two worried looks at Katooni, who was seated to Obi-wan's left, her attention riveted on the spectacle unfolding before them. Both Obi-wan & Siri knew in the heart or hearts it was going to be a long, hard trial.

Nothing much happened the first day. The proceedings were filled by the opening arguments. By the end of the day things looked worse than ever for Bail Organa. The Prosecution stated it would enter into evidence clandestine holo recordings of the defendant meeting with top Separatists including Nute Gunray, General Grievous and even Count Dooku himself during which he passed on Republican top level defense secrets, along with hidden transfer of credits and resources from known CIS organizations into several shell companies belonging to the Organa Family.

That evening Obi-wan, Siri, Katooni, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme all met for supper at their favorite bistro. The mood in the booth was rather somber. Everyone was enjoying each other's company, as much as possible, when Ahsoka spoke up.

"I think they should've let the Jedi Council deal with Organa, not the Senate. You know they'll let him off with a slap on the wrist. They always protect their own."

"Ahsoka" Siri gasped in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean Ahsoka?" Padme said obviously annoyed at the Padawan's comment.

"Look I like you Padme" Ahsoka began. "Even you must admit the Senate has a certain reputation when it comes to corruption. I'm just saying Organa should be tried by a less tainted body."

"Why so you can kill him?" Padme asked her brown eyes flashing with anger. "In spite of always preaching forgiveness the Jedi want revenge not justice, admit it!"

"If he did what he's accused of, yeah he should die" Ashoka said crossing her arms just below her chest. "Need I remind you Senator I lost my best friend Bariss, because of what that man did. Everyone at this table has lost people they cared about because of his actions."

"Snips that is enough!" Anakin said slamming his hand down hard on the middle of the table. Katooni flicked at Anakin's clear display of anger.

"I should've known you'd take the side of your 'best friend', the dear Senator my master" Ahsoka said glaring dangers at Anakin and Padme. "You always take her side. I'm your Padawan for Force shake, yet you choose her over me every time! I need some air. I'll be at the Temple if anyone needs me." Ahsoka got up and quickly left the restaurant.

"I want to go home master" Katooni said a mixture of fear and sadness in her young eyes. "I'd don't feel good."

"Oh Katooni" Obi-wan sighed. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. I hope we can do this some other time, hopefully with better results." Obi-wan said offering Padme & Anakin a weak smile. Then he, Katooni & Siri left.

"Nice meal" Anakin grumbled tossing aside a rolled up napkin.

The next day was filled by more opening arguments. The third day of the trail was to be the first day formal witnesses would be called however that never happened. Early in the day an emergency recess was called because of 'breaking news'. Arriving at the Jedi Council chamber Siri & Obi-wan were shocked by what they learned.

"What you are about to see was broadcast mere moments ago on all major holo news outlets" Mace Windu said his expression, if possible, was more serious than usual.

In the center of the chamber an image of Grievous flickered into life. "Greetings citizens of the Republic I am General Grievous supreme commander of the Confederacy droid armies. The forces under my command have occupied the planet Naboo. I demand the immediate release of Bail Organa into the custody of Count Dooku. Unless my demands are met within the next two solar days I and my lovely colleague Avengia will began executing members of the ruling elite, starting with the immediate family of Naboo Senator Padme Amidala." Avengia stepped into the holographic image holding an ignited lightsaber in one arm and the terrified Ruwee Naberrie in the other. "Grievous out, end transmission."

"Can we get anyone there before the deadline?" Shaak Ti asked

"No too far away our closest agents are" Yoda said shaking his head sadly. "Give over Bail Organa we must."

"With all due respect Grandmaster, we cannot hand over this traitor to the Separatists. It would set a terrible precedent" said the usually jovial Kit Fisto.

"I agree" Windu said. "We must stand firm."

"And allow innocent people to die?" Siri said in disbelief. "Surely there must be another way?"

"Bail Organa must pay for his crimes" Windu retorted.

"At what cost?" Obi-wan countered.

The debate both between the Jedi and in the Senate went on long into the night. In the end however it was agreed by both bodies Bail Organa would be turned over to the Separatists in return for Naboo. The Senators for their part conceded so because mounting a full scale invasion of Naboo would be far too costly at the time, nearly the entire fleet having already been committed to operations in the mid and inner Rim. In spite of protests by Bail Organa himself the date, place and time of the exchange were quickly agreed upon. Even Organa's former staunch allies, like Padme, had now turned against him. The disgraced former Senator soon found himself aboard Dooku's personal command ship.

"Count Dooku" Bail said flanked by two electro-staff wielding MangaGuards on either side.

"Ah former Senator Organa it is wonderful to see you again. I do hope the Republican guards were gentle with you while in custody. I've heard rumors the clones can often get carried away when interrogating traitors" Dooku said with a knowing smile.

"You slim you framed me!" Bail snarled lunging forward only to be caught in the back by two electro-staffs. Bail fell before Dooku's feet in agony.

"Correct" Dooku said simply. "If you wish to survive I strongly suggest you embrace your new reputation. Think of it as life imitating art. Otherwise your new career shall be a short one. If such an eventually occurs who will safeguard the continued happiness of your loved ones, hmmm?" Laughter filled the room followed by the agonized shrieks of Bail Organa as Dooku unleashed a torrent of force lightning upon the helpless man.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Fifteen – Clones Wars Part 6 The Road to Hell

By

Celgress

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."

Alexander Pope (1709)

Coruscant, the private office of the Supreme Chancellor

"Ah Ahsoka my dear to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask asked as the young Togruta female entered.

"I can see you're busy" Ashoka said eyeing the swarm of aids which milled about Damask. "I'll come back later." Ashoka rubbing one forearm against the other as if she were cold turned to depart the office.

"Gives us a few moments alone" Damask said gesturing for his aids to leave which they did, in spite of the annoyance evident on several of their faces. Once Damask and Ashoka were alone the former asked "Are you alright my dear, you seem troubled?"

"Its' my master Supreme Chancellor" Ashoka started.

"Ahsoka how many times must I tell you, please call my Hego or at the very least Damask" the old Muun said with a grandfatherly smile.

"I'm sorry sir" Ashoka sputtered. "I don't think it would be proper if I did."

"Ahsoka none of my close friends address me by my formal title. We are friends, are we not?" Damask said a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Of course we are friends" Ashoka quickly replied feeling bad about hurting the feelings of the Supreme Chancellor. A being who had taken her under his wing from the moment he had met her several months before she had been assigned Anakin as a master.

Anakin her heart ached thinking about him. Anakin if only he wasn't so enamored with that Sith cursed Senator Amidala. Ahsoka had no idea why her master was so obsessed with Padme. Ahsoka only knew his obsession was getting in the way of his and Ahsoka's own relationship. Amongst the Jedi the relationship between a master and his or her padawan was sacred. It was supposed to come before all others.

Ahsoka thought back to how she and her master had spent many hours in this very office, as well as at several fine restaurants and the opera house, chatting with Damask. The Supreme Chancellor was like the grandfather the two Jedi never had. Both had grown very fond of the old being, even though they knew their fellow Jedi would find such an attachment both distasteful and inappropriate.

"A credit for your thoughts" Damask said warmly.

Shaking her head Ahsoka brought herself back to the here and now. "Sorry Sir"

"Sorry Hego or if you prefer Damask."

"Sorry Damask, guess I drifted off there for a second or two."

"Please Ahsoka tell me what is troubling you?" Damask asked with an air of genuine concern. "I know you came here for a reason. Please unburden yourself."

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka let it all come spilling out. "My master, Anakin always takes the side of his 'best friend' Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo over me no matter the situation. Right now Anakin won't speak to me because I blew up at Senator Amidala over her support for Bail Organa before General Grievous invaded Naboo to secure the traitor's release."

"I see" Damask said scratching his long chin with his equally long fingers. "Ahsoka my dear Anakin and the good Senator's relationship is, rather complicated."

"What do you me?" Ahsoka asked dumfounded.

"Their relationship isn't ordinary. It isn't based solely upon friendship. I can say no more without violating the trust Anakin has placed in me."

A few seconds later Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Anakin and Senator Amidala are romantically involved!?"

"I am afraid so" Damask sighed with resignation. "Considering you have pieced the clues together you are entitled to the entire truth. Anakin and Senator Amidala were wed some time ago, several months in fact. It happen following the Separatist raid on Tatooine during which Anakin's poor mother and stepfather perished. Dreadful business that entire episode was" Damask shook his head in sadness. "Please understand Ahsoka those deeply in love often times can see no one else save their lover. He, she, they or it will put the physical and emotional wellbeing of aforementioned lover above all others including other loved ones."

"I understand sir, ah Damask" Ahsoka said the revelation of her master's marital status only slowly sinking in. "Thank you for this talk. You made me feel better, like you always do." Ashoka then hugged Damask which was how they'd ended their meetings several times already. If present Anakin would usually give a chuckle, jokingly call Damask 'gramps' and Ahsoka a 'suck up'. Breaking the hug Ashoka went to leave the room when the sound of Damask loudly clearing his throat stopped her.

"Ashoka my dear I must ask you to please not tell Anakin I told you about his relationship with Senator Amidala. Your master is a very private individual. If he ever learned I violated his trust even accidentally, he'd be furious."

"Don't worry, Damask I won't tell him you told me" Ahsoka said.

"One last thing dear remember do not tell any of your fellow Jedi about Anakin's marriage. Your master is a wonderful knight. It would be beyond tragic if he were expelled from your fine Order over such a trivial matter as this."

"My lips are sealed" Ahsoka said leaving the office. She didn't notice the smirk which Damask now wore as he watched her go.

Jedi Temple

"Destroy General Grievous we must" Yoda said looking around at his fellow council members.

"Agreed" Mace Windu said lacing his fingers together, "Grievous has become a very grave threat. The sooner he is eliminated the better."

"Who should we send?" Kit Fisto wondered aloud.

"I think it is clear only a duelist and force user of the highest caliber can hope to overcome Grievous in battle" Shaak Ti mused.

"It is clear either Grandmaster Yoda or Master Windu are best suited for the task" Luminara Unduli, the most recent addition to the Council, said. "Sending another would clearly be a mistake."

"While I agree, surely we should assign some backup in case anything unforeseen occurs" Siri Tachi said.

"We should indeed send at least two individuals as backup along with whosoever is chosen for the mission" Obi-wan Kenobi added.

"Go I will" Yoda said.

"No Grandmaster I feel it is my place to go, not yours" Windu said almost cutting Yoda off.

"Why feel this way do you Master Windu?" Yoda inquired.

"I believe only my unique dueling style. My use of Vaapad coupled with the shatterpoint ability will neutralize Grievous."

"Very well, choose we shall" Yoda announced.

By the end of the session it was not only agreed upon that Windu would be sent to destroy Grievous but also who would be his backup on the dangerous mission. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with a contingent of clone commandoes would provide logistics and back up for Windu. Several days later Republican intelligence received a reliable, anonymous, tip that General Grievous would be returning to his personal castle on the third moon of the planet Vassek for general maintenance of his cybernetic body. The mission was a go.

Grievous' Castle the third moon of Vassek, three days later

"General I trust all is prepared?" the hologram of Darth Plagueis said.

"It is my master" Grievous said kneeling on one knee.

"I trust my special surprise is ready for use General?"

"Your special surprise is ready master. No doubt the Jedi scum will be most surprised indeed. It is unlikely they have ever encountered such a, novelty."

"True, General remember Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano must remain unharmed. You shall not inflicted permanent damage upon either of them. Do what you wish with the rest of the Republican rabble, understand?"

"Of course I do my master."

"Very well make me proud General."

"Worry not master, I shall" Grievous said bowing low at the waist.

"Good, Plagueis out" the holographic image of Plagueis said before blinking away.

Deactivating the holo transmission at his end Grievous slowly stocked out of the control room. The mind of the cyborg Sith was carried back to his first in person meeting with his master, the incomparable Darth Plagueis. The meeting had taken place a mere two weeks after the shuttle crash which had ended his life as the fearless Kaleesh warrior Qymaen jai Sheelal.

_Geonosis, more than two years ago_

"_The medical experts have told you the dire condition of your body, have they not?" the hooded Darth Plagueis inquired of the broken being which floated aimlessly in the specialized bacta tank. By Plagueis' side stood his second in command Count Dooku, otherwise known as dark lord of the Sith Darth Tyranus._

"_Yes they have__" wheezed __Qymaen jai Sheelal through the heavy ventilator which covered most of his face. "What is it to you strangers? Why does my humble fate elicit concern from such powerful beings as the Sith?"_

"_Because we hate the Jedi as much, if not more, than do you"__ Plagueis answered._

"_I find that difficult to believe" wheezed Sheelal. "No being hates the Jedi as I do. They are a fraternity of self-righteous, self-serving__,__ hypocrites. Whose purposes are self-aggrandisement and the perpetuation of their deplorable Order. They pick galactic winners and losers, heroes and villains__,__ with all the care of a drunken Hutt on a gambling spree. I curse them all to the torments of the Seven Hells! My only regret is that I will soon die while so many Jedi yet live!" Sheelal__'s rant was followed by a fit of intense coughing. __Several medical droids busied themselves attending to the Kaleesh. Once Sheelal__'s condition stabilized Plagueis continued._

"_What if I told you I can make you stronger than nearly all Jedi, even the master__s amongst their ranks?"_

"_I'd say you are insane. What you propose, is impossible. Even before my body was destroyed I lacked any amount of Force sensitivity."_

"_For me, nothing is impossible" Plagueis proclaimed a sinister grin on the Muun's face. "All I ask in return is your service, you must become a Sith. Will you become one of our apprentices?" Plagueis gestured towards Dooku._

"_If you can do what you claim, I will gladly become your apprentice. I will dedicate myself to learning the ways of the Dark Side" Sheelal wheezed before another coughing fit wracked what remained of his body._

"_Good, good"__ Plagueis cooed. "I guarantee you shall not regret this decision Sheelal. _

"_Prep the subject for surgery!" Dooku ordered._

_A week later_

_In the same laboratory the newly finished cyborg knelt on one knee before the two dark lords. The creature was truly a work of art. The body was similar in coloration and basic design to that of a standard battle droid. Though that was where the similarities ended. At it's full height the creature stood well over six feet tall. It possessed arms which could split vertically into two separate and autonomous appendages. The durasteel plating which covered it's body was near impenetrable. It wore a simple dark-gray cloak pinned to it's shoulders. The most disconcerting thing about the creature was it's obviously organic, cat like, eyes._

_Late the previous night the two Sith lords had performed an arcane ritual upon the new cyborg. Over the past decade the two lords, guided by Plagueis__,__ had carefully, painstakingly extracted the majority of the midi-chlorians from the body of deceased Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. It had proven exceedingly difficult to keep the midi-chlorians viable. After much experimentation Plagueis managed to rewire the midi-chlorians in such a fashion so they became undifferentiated. Meaning they became freebooting, no longer linked to their original host. Using this monumental breakthrough in Force manipulation the two Sith had tried, and succeeded in implanting the new variant of midi-chlorians into a new, originally non-Force sensitive being which was once the Kaleesh Qymaen jai Sheelal__.__ The ritual proved a complete success the cyborg was granted Force potential equal to that of your average Jedi Master. _

"_The Force is now strong with you"__ Plagueis said placing his long fingers upon the cyborg's forehead. "A powerful Sith and legendary Jedi hunter you shall become." By Plagueis' side Dooku nodded in agreement. "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth, Grievous." Plagueis then removed his touch from the head of the newest member of the Sith Order._

"_Thank you my masters" Darth Grievous said bowing his head in submission._

"_Arise Lord Grievous" Dooku commanded. Grievous immediately came to his feet._

"_May these serve you well in battle Lord Grievous"__ Plagueis said gesturing towards the four long hilted, lightsabers in the case which Dooku just opened._

_Removing one of the weapons from the case Grievous activated it for the first time. With a snap-hiss a crimson blade sprang into being. "I am honored my masters. Worry not, I shall do you proud."_

"_Of that I have no doubt our new apprentice__" Plagueis said._

Grievous' Castle the third moon of Vassek, a week after the Jedi Council meeting

"Doesn't look to be anyone home" clone Commander Rex said as the drop ship hovered above Grievous' darkened Castle.

"He's here alright" Windu said narrowing his eyes. "I can sense him in the Force, a powerful dark presence. Skywalker, Tano your with me. Rex hold your men here in reserve, should we need them."

"Sir is that wise?" Rex asked.

"Need I remind you Commander, Grievous has already slaughtered hundreds perhaps thousands of clone troops. I seriously doubt your battalion would fare any better against him" Windu explained. "Tano, Skywalker let's go!"

The three Jedi descended into the Castle below. They met no resistance on the upper most floor. On the next floor down they were ambushed by thirty MagnaGuards. Following several minutes of intense dueling Windu dispatched ten of the advanced droids, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka who between them destroyed the remaining twenty.

"Stay focused people" Windu ordered. "There is no telling what other nasty surprises Grievous has waiting for us."

Entering the next floor the three Jedi searched each room. "There all empty" Anakin said

"Appearances can be deceiving Jedi filth" boomed the voice of General Grievous. The Sith cyborg was hanging by one arm from the ceiling directly behind the hapless Knight. Turning around Anakin received a handful of strange, glittering, neon-purple powder in his face curtsey of Grievous. Who had been holding the substance in his free hand. "Enjoy the gift of truth from the Sith Order, Jedi slime."

Both Windu and Ahsoka sprang into action. By the time they reached Anakin's position Grievous had already scrambled away, back through the open air duct from whence he came. Anakin was hunched over on the ground, clutching his head in agony.

"Master are you alright?" Ahsoka asked rushing to Anakin's side.

"Skywalker what is it? Are you in pain?" Windu asked kneeling down besides Anakin and Ahsoka.

Abruptly Anakin jumped to his feet. Looking Windu straight in the eye Anakin said. "Master Windu I formally apologize for my actions."

"What are you talking about Skywalker?" Windu asked he and Ahsoka both getting to their feet.

"I've broken the Jedi Code on at least two occasions" Anakin continued. "I've pursued a romantic relationship with …."

"Master don't!" Ahsoka tried to warn Anakin desperately trying to prevent her master from saying something he'd later regret. Windu shot her a withering look.

"Padawan Tano be quiet. I want to hear this" Windu commanded.

Ahsoka looked on helplessly as Anakin first spilled the details of his illegal marriage to possibly the worst person he could tell in the entire Jedi Order. Before Windu had time to recover from this revelation however Anakin dropped an even bigger bombshell. By comparison this made his marriage look like not. Anakin admitted to slaughtering the entire Tusken Raider tribe who had abducted his mother in return for an alleged dark lord of the Sith returning the dying woman to life! Ahsoka felt faint.

Shortly after finishing his second story Anakin got a dazed look on his face and shook his head several times. "Master Windu, Snips what happened? Last thing I remember is Grievous blowing some type of powder in my face."

Looking at Windu Anakin was shocked to see the older Jedi's face contorted with barely controlled rage. Anakin took a step away from Windu, never having seen the man look so angry before. "Is what you just told me true Skywalker?"

"Is what true Master Windu?" Anakin stammered, dreading Windu's words.

"The deal you made with a dark lord of the Sith for your mother's life, and your marriage to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Are either of these true? Don't even attempt to deceive me Skywalker."

"I don't know…"

"Tell me the truth Skywalker!"

"They are both,,, true. They both, happened" Anakin said his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"When we return to Coruscant I will personally see you are expelled from the Jedi Order" Windu exclaimed his dark eyes smoldering with rage. "Skywalker you are a disgrace to the Jedi." Windu started to walk away when Anakin got in his face.

"Please Master Windu don't tell the Council what I have done. Please I beg you. The only thing I've wanted to do with my life was become a Jedi."

"Out of my way Skywalker" Windu said grappling with the younger man. "I sensed the taint of the Dark Side in you from the beginning. You should never have been trained as a Jedi, regardless of what Qui-Gon Jinn thought. You are and always will be, a monster. Now get off me before I take matters into my own hands." With a mighty Force push Windu tossed Anakin aside like a ragdoll.

Finally shaken out of her stupor Ahsoka grabbed Windu's arm. "Please Master Windu reconsider. I beg you. I know my master has made some terrible mistakes, but he is still a Jedi at heart."

"Release me" Windu said shaking off Ahsoka's grip. "No doubt you are tainted by his corrupt teachings." Ahsoka landed on her ass and then skidded several feet away due to the power behind Windu's latest Force push.

"See here!" Anakin yelled once again getting in Windu's face. "You can't treat Ahsoka like that! My actions are not her responsibility!"

"I'm warning you Skywalker get out of my face or suffer the consequences!" Windu bellowed as he and Anakin again grappled neither willing to back down.

Unexpectedly their contest was ended by the snap-hiss sound of an activating lightsaber. A green hued blade exploded from the middle of Windu's chest. Both would be combatants looked down in awe temporarily mesmerized by the sight.

"Son of ah…." Windu said an instant before his eyes rolled up into his head. The saber being withdrawn as his body fell face first on the floor. His falling body revealed a shaking Ahsoka Tano, her bottom lip quivering, an ignited green lightsaber still in her left hand.

_On Coruscant Yoda felt a terrible dark tremor in the Force the likes of which he hadn't felt since the start of the Clone Wars. The other members of the Jedi Council felt it to Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto most prominently. In a flash it was gone, like a half forgotten nightmare upon the break of day. Secluded in his office Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask felt it to, a smile tugging at his lips. _

"Snips what have you done?!" Anakin cried looking down at the body of Mace Windu.

"I had no choice" Ahsoka blurted out tears now running down her face. "He was going to ruin your life master. We tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I feared he might kill you. I couldn't allow it. I know you are with the Senator. I can't help the way I feel. You are all I have. I love you master. I love you Anakin."

"Don't say that" Anakin said swiping his hand through his unruly hair. "Don't ever say that, don't even think it."

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I love you Anakin. I'd do anything for you."

"That much is apparent" Anakin said with a deep sigh looking down at the slain Windu. "What in the name of Sith Hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know master" Ahsoka sniffed finally deactivating her death dealing lightsaber.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself Anakin reached a decision. The Jedi Knight was painfully aware what was at stake. If the truth came out Ahsoka, his Snips, would be expelled from the Jedi Order and either placed on regiment of Force suppressing drugs forever or worse yet executed. He couldn't allow either eventuality to happen. Ahsoka had only done what she did to protect him after all. He wouldn't abandon her. Galvanized Anakin formed a plan, the best he could under the circumstances.

"Snips give me your lightsaber."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just give it."

Confused Ahsoka handed her lightsaber over to Anakin who promptly threw it away along with Windu's lightsaber. Which Anakin had removed from the dead man's belt. Hoisting Windu's heavy body over his shoulder Anakin and Ahsoka made their way back towards the waiting drop ship on the Castle's roof. Along the way Anakin told Ashoka their covered story.

"We'll say Grievous ambushed us. The lights were then cut. In the confusion Grievous managed a lucky strike on Master Windu. Grievous would have killed you next which is why your lightsaber is missing, had I not intervened. We then barely escaped with our lives, got it?"

"Yes master" Ahsoka answered her voice barely a whisper.

"Listen Snips you can never, I mean never tell anyone the truth unless I say it is okay understand?"

"Understood" Ahsoka mumbled holding back a fresh wave of tears.

The two remaining Jedi made it back to the drop ship without further incident. Their story was met by sadness and anger by the clones who wanted to bombard the Castle from orbit, an impulse which Anakin quickly restrained. The journey back to Republican space was uneventful.

Coruscant

The funeral of Jedi Master Mace Windu was the largest single funeral the capital had witnessed since the assassination of Co-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Thousands attended billions more watched on holonet. Jedi Grandmaster Yoda provided the eulogy while Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask was the master of ceremonies. The event was still remembered decades later as a true spectacle one befitting a, at that time, fallen hero of the Republic. It would be several years until the true circumstances of Windu's demise were made public. Until then the truth would remain a closely guarded secret known only by a select few.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Sixteen – Revenge of the Sith Part 1 Fear The Future

By

Celgress

"Choices are the hinges of destiny."

Pythagoras (c.570 – c.495 B.C.E)

Coruscant

"_Why Anakin why?" Padme c__ried her face contorted in pain. Turbulent shadows swirled rapidly around the distressed young woman. Anakin could sense she was nearby. Not matter how hard Anakin tried he couldn't reach his beloved. The dark storm surrounding Padme was impenetrable. In spite of this Anakin valiantly struggled against the relentless maelstrom. No matter how hard he fought it always ended the same way. When Padme was almost within Anakin's reach she slipped away consumed completely by the darkness. Anakin knew without knowing how that Padme was now lost to him forever, that she was dead. In place of the tormented visage of his angel two new faces loomed out of the abyss, the faces of two monsters! Anakin could not tell if they were droids or cyborgs. One was totally black with a skull like face, empty eyes and a grill like mouth. The other was gray and black with horn like appendages, a vertical slit for eyes, it also sported a grill like mouth._

"_Who__ are you? What have you done with Padme?" Anakin would scream._

_The mechanically regulated breathing of the two creatures would give way to a bout of dreadful laughter. "You are the one responsible" the first creature informed the Chosen One. "You should have saved her__."_

"_It is you're doing" parroted the second creature. "You failed."_

"_Liars!" Anakin would accuse the creatures. "I would never allow Padme to be harmed! I would die first!" By way of reply the creatures would laugh as Anakin screamed in horror and frustration. The scene would then dissolve into nothingness._

Anakin awoke with a lurch. His side of the spacious bed was soaked by sweat, as was his leanly muscled frame. His breathing was erratic. His gaze darted around the room fitfully before settling on his slowly waking wife.

"Anakin was it the nightmare again?" Padme asked yawning.

"Yes."

"What is it now the third time this week?" Padme asked sitting up. "You can't go on like this Ani. You have to tell somebody about your nightmare."

"First of all it isn't a nightmare Padme. It is a vision. Like the one I had about my mother. We both know that" Anakin said getting up and pacing around the room. "Second who can I tell? Outside of you, Obi-wan, Siri, Ahsoka & the Chancellor no one knows about us. Obi-wan & Siri both have enough issues to deal with."

"Wait" Padme said with some concern. "Supreme Chancellor Damask knows about our marriage? Anakin I can understand telling Ahsoka, she is like your little sister, but why tell the Supreme Chancellor?"

"Because Padme he is one of my oldest and dearest friends. If Ahsoka is like my little sister and Obi-wan is like my big brother than Damask is the like grandfather I never had."

"Anakin does he know about the pregnancy, about the twins?" Padme asked in trepidation. She was well aware Damask, or his cronies, could use the information of her secret marriage to have her expelled from the Senate.

"He knows" Anakin confirmed Padme's greatest fear in an even tone betraying no emotion.

"Anakin how could you? The Supreme Chancellor is…"

"Is what Padme is what 'a bad man'? Is that what you were going to say huh, was it?" Anakin said his stare withering. "I see no evidence which supports your allegations against him."

"Anakin I don't want to have this conversation with you right now" Padme said shaking her head in dismay.

"Why because you know I'm right?"

"No, because my main concern right now is you. This reoccurring nightmare, vision or whatever it is can't go on. It is tearing you apart my love" Padme said her eyes filled with sadness.

"I know" Anakin sighed heavily sitting down besides his wife he placed his arm around her, holding her close.

"Anakin what if it is a vision? What I'm me or the twins are in some type of danger? Padme said leaning into her husband's frame for support. "What are we going to do?"

"Ssssh I'll think of something" Anakin said reassuringly. "I vow no matter what nothing bad will happen to you or our childern, nothing."

The next day Anakin sat in front of Grandmaster Yoda in one of the many private mediation chambers within the Jedi Temple. Anakin was still deeply trouble by his vision. The young Knight had been unable to shake the feeling of impending doom since he left Padme's senatorial apartment early that morning. Dread was now choking out all his other emotions like a vile weed.

"I sense much fear in you Knight Skywalker" Yoda said opening his eyes after a long silence. "What troubles you, hmmm?"

"I've been having visions again" Anakin confessed something about Yoda's placid, seldom blinking, gaze always made the younger Jedi vaguely uncomfortable. Often times Anakin would think Yoda could see into his very soul, laying all Anakin's terrible secrets bare, "like I had several years ago before my mother was kidnapped by the Tusken Raiders."

"What see you in these visions, hmmm?"

"Suffering, darkness the death of one I care about. Master Yoda I must stop these visions from becoming reality. How do I accomplish this? There must be a way" Anakin pleaded to the diminutive elder Jedi.

"Careful one must be when dealing with visions, premonitions of any type. In flux always the future is. The will of the Force your guide it is. What say the Force in your visions Knight Skywalker?"

"I don't know" Anakin confessed his face contorted in confusion. "All I do know is no matter how hard I try in the visions I fail. I cannot save the person I care about. It always ends the same way the person dies in front of me."

"Perhaps the Force is telling you saved this person cannot be?" Yoda postulated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Their death the will of the Force it could be."

"No, I won't I can't accepted that" Anakin said raising his voice as he unexpectedly jumped to his feet. "This person is a good person who has harmed no one. Why would their death be the will of the Force? Why should this person suffer so unnecessarily?"

"You speak of material death as if the end it were" Yoda said shaking his head in disappointment at the now pacing Anakin. "Nothing have you learned from your teachings Knight Skywalker, hmmm? Those who shade their bodies to join the Force morn them we should not. Miss them we should not. They have completed the cycle, celebrate we should. You must learn to let go Knight Skywalker. Die all things do. Nature of the Universe it is. To terms with this ultimate reality you must reach or suffer eternally I fear you will. All deaths, most deaths, be prevented they cannot nor be prevented should they."

"But Master Yoda I care about this person. They are one of my dearest friends. Should I not try to help them?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"If prevent their death the Force willed show you how in your visions it would" Yoda argued once more shaking his head. "Death is natural fear it not you should. Remember Knight Skywalker fear of loss is the shadow of greed. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. A path to the Dark Side it is. Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose only then conquer fear you will. Now come let us continued our meditation together, yes?"

"I'll try Master Yoda" Anakin said with resignation setting down besides Yoda once more.

Anakin attempted to clear his mind, which was not an easy task. With the help of Yoda's calming influence in the Force slowly Anakin regained his equilibrium. Releasing his anxiety into the Force Anakin contemplated Yoda's words. Though part of him knew the Grand Master was right Anakin still could not bring himself to accept the seemingly inevitable loss of both his wife and unborn children. A galaxy without them was not one in which Anakin wanted to live. The thought of losing all three was almost overwhelming. Anakin knew he must prevent his vision from being fulfilled no matter the cost. He couldn't live without them.

Several days later Anakin found himself along with Ahsoka in the private office of Supreme Chancellor of the Second Galactic Republic Hego Damask. It was a personal visit. Damask having dismissed his guards and attendants, as he always did when the two young Jedi dropped by.

"Anakin, Ahsoka it is wonderful to see you" Damask beamed from behind his desk. "How are you both?"

"It is good to see you Damask" Anakin said, having already received multiple admonishments regarding the use of the terms 'sir' and 'Chancellor'.

"It is good to see you again Damask" Ahsoka said grinning happily.

"Anakin my boy you seem troubled" Damask said noting the frown on the face of the Jedi Knight.

"It is nothing" Anakin attempted to lie.

"Master please tell him" Ahsoka pleaded. "He is a great being and a dear friend. Who knows he might even know something that can help. He is very wise after all." Ahsoka's admiration of Damask was clear by her words and in her expression.

"Please Anakin if there is anything, anything at all I could possibly help you with my boy you need only ask" Damask coaxed.

Anakin slumped into a vacant chair. "I've had a repeating vision for the past several weeks of Padme dying, I think, in child birth. The dreams are the most vivid I've had since those involving my mother when she was abducted, brutalized and nearly killed by the Tusken Raiders. I don't know what to do about them. I consulted Grand Master Yoda seeking advice, but he only told me that her death was the 'will of the Force'." Anakin finished bitterly.

"I see" Damask said getting up from his seat behind the desk and moving over by Anakin's side. "Surely the Jedi are not taught to ignore premonitions? What is the good of Force granted foresight if it cannot be used?"

"Exactly" Ahsoka agreed now standing by Anakin's other side. "Sometimes I can't believe how insensitive the Jedi Code is. What is wrong with helping those you care about?"

"Ahsoka don't" Anakin warned giving his Padawan a stern look.

"Anakin can the Force not save your wife and unborn children? Remember what you told me the Dark Lord of Sith did for your mother on Tatooine" Damask said thoughtfully.

Anakin gave a dry laugh "even if such techniques could work they are of the Dark Side."

"Meaning?" Damask asked curiously.

"Meaning I cannot learn them at least not from another Jedi, all the remaining masters in the Order are far too orthodox for that." Anakin sighed heavily.

"Could you self-teach yourself master?" Ashoka asked.

"I don't know the first time about exactly what Darth Plagueis did, or more importantly how he did it. Only that it involved manipulating the midi-chlorians so they'd pass on their Force imbued, life giving energy from one life form to another." Anakin explained running his hands through his hair.

"Such mastery of the Force" Damask whispered. "Is truly awe inspiring."

"It is" Anakin agreed. "Darth Plagueis is perhaps the most powerful force user I've ever met. I think he may even be more powerful than Yoda." For a sometime no one spoke as the meaning of Anakin's words sunk in.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable" Damask said. "Sadly my young friends our time grows short. Duty calls, I must attend several Senate committee meetings. However before I go I have something special for the both of you" Damask went back around his desk. He produced two sealed envelopes each baring the insignia of the Chancellor's office. Damask handed one to Anakin the other to Ashoka. Their respective envelops each bore their name written across the front in the Damask's own hand.

"What are these?" Ashoka asked turning her envelop over in her hands. Both Jedi appeared puzzled by Damask's gifts.

"Official letters I've personally written for both you Ahsoka my dear and Anakin. The letter I wrote for Anakin recommends he be appointed my personal representative on the Jedi Council" the old Muun explained with a broad smile on his face. "Whereas your letter Ashoka recommends you be appointment to the rank of full Jedi Knight without undergoing the traditional trials in light of your proven prowess on the battlefield."

Ahsoka looked over at her master a goofy grin on her face. "I agree you've earned it Snips." Anakin said with a smile of his own.

Ahsoka squealed in delight practically jumping into Damask's arms. "Thank you so much Damask. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"No need to thank me. I believe it your abilities, you've earned this" Damask said as the two hugged. Once Ashoka extracted herself from Damask Anakin gave Damask a quick embrace of his own thanking Damask for Anakin's own appointment. The two then left the office happier than either had been in some time.

The following day Anakin and Ahsoka presented their letters to the members of the Jedi Council. After the Council members had each been given a chance to read Damask's letters their reaction was one neither Anakin nor Ahsoka predicted. Their close friend, and Anakin's former master, Obi-wan was the first who commented.

"Ahsoka, Anakin did either of you solicit these letters from the Supreme Chancellor?'

"No" both said.

"Appreciate this interference in Jedi affairs by the Supreme Chancellor the Council does not" Yoda said.

"What are you saying Master?" Anakin said stepping forward.

"Under no circumstances will we grant either of the Supreme Chancellor's requests" Shaak Ti announced.

"Why not?" Ahsoka blurted out.

"Because frankly neither of you are ready" Siri said from her position besides Obi-wan.

"This is an outrage" Ahsoka said before she could stop herself. "I have more real world experience than half of the new knights."

"Watch your tongue Padawan" Obi-wan snapped. He, Siri, Shaak Ti & Yoda being the only masters physically present the others attending in holographic form.

Anakin put his arm out in front of Ahsoka motioning for her to stop. "Masters with all due respect Ahsoka is ready to be knighted as I'm ready to sit on the Council as a master. Why do you hold us back? Do you fear our growing power so much?" Anakin immediately regretted his last sentence.

"Your words betray you they do Knight Skywalker" Yoda said pointing his walking stick at Anakin. "Pride consumes both you and your Padawan it does. Leaving the Council with no choice you are. Suspended from the ranks of the Jedi until further notice you are Skywalker. In the meantime Padawan Tano assigned a news master you will be. Poisoned by the influence of the Supreme Chancellor we fear you both are."

Rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists Anakin left the Council chamber the moment he was dismissed, Ahsoka right behind him. Obi-wan excused himself from the gathering followed them. Catching the two by the main gate Obi-wan called out.

"Anakin, Ahsoka please wait!"

"We have nothing to say to you!" Anakin shouted back as he and Ahsoka descended the long stairway in front of the Jedi Temple.

"Please come back!" Obi-wan pleaded.

"Why so you can betray us again?" Ahsoka accused shooting a venomous look at Obi-wan. Soon Anakin and Ahsoka were out of sight.

"Well that went well" Siri said coming up behind Obi-wan.

Having nowhere else to go Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the private office of the Supreme Chancellor. When they entered the inner room, using the security codes Damask himself had given them, they found the chamber was dark. Reaching for a light switch Anakin was stopped in his tracks by a sinisterly familiar voice, a voice from the past.

"Allow me." The overhead illumination seemingly activated of its' own accord. Ahsoka gasped in shocked. A tall, hooded, black robed figure dominated the middle of the room. The figure stood directly in front of the Supreme Chancellor's desk.

"Darth Plagueis what are you doing here?" Anakin demanded recognizing the intruder at once. Anakin's hand soon was upon the hilt of his lightsaber. "What have you done with Supreme Chancellor Damask? Answer me!"

With a snap-hiss both Jedi activated their lightsabers. In his right hand Anakin's blue blade shimmered while Ahsoka grasped each of her green blades in a reverse grip. The two Jedi slowly circled Plagueis seizing up their prospective opponent."

"There is no need for violence children" Darth Plagueis said calmly. "Please put those away." Passing his black gloved, long fingered, hand in front of himself the blades of Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers retreated into their hilts. The hilts were then ripped from their hands, in spite of how much they resisted, the hilts ending up in Plagueis' grip.

"Master what are we going to do?" Ahsoka said in panic.

"Talk my dear" Darth Plagueis said pocketing their lightsabers and then throwing back his hood.

"Supreme Chancellor Damask!" both Jedi proclaimed in utter shock.

"Guilty, I am Darth Plagueis Grandmaster of the Sith Order at your service" Darth Plagueis bowed at his waist. "Anakin, Ahsoka the two of you have shared your deepest, darkest secrets with me I only feel it is fair I honor our friendship by doing the same. Always remember the two of you are very dear to me, no matter what may happen."

"I can't believe this. You, you of all people are Darth Plagueis the head of the Sith Order. You started the war! You are responsible for everything!" Anakin said slumping against the nearest wall.

"Including saving your mother's life" Darth Plagueis reminded.

"Are you also responsible for her murder and that of her husband? Did you order the raid on Tatooine?" Anakin challenged.

"The raid in question was the doing of Lord Tyranus, not me" Darth Plagueis explained. "The Hutts used your family as human shields, along with the other moisture farmers, against the ground forces of the CIS. The Hutts are to blame for what happened, no one else. Join me and you can make them pay for their many crimes."

"I can't join you, you're evil!" Anakin said straightening himself up.

"Am I, or am I merely doing what must be done. The Senate, the Jedi, the Republic itself are all decadent, corrupt, weak. If our Galaxy is to have a brighter tomorrow these elements must be swept away. A new day must dawn under a new order. Please, Ahsoka, Anakin, help me usher in the new order."

"I'll help you" Ahsoka said unexpectedly.

"Ahsoka think of what you are doing. He is the primary Sith Lord" Anakin said his features contoured in abject horror.

"I don't care I trust him" Ahsoka said taking the hand Darth Plagueis offered. "He could have hurt us many times by now if he so desired. Besides he has been nothing but good to us both. I care about him unconditionally, like I do about you master, no matter what he is."

"Thank you Ahsoka" Darth Plagueis said. "I reward your faith. Do with these what you will, strike me down if you must." Ahsoka's lightsabers floated back into her hands reactivating with two sharp snap-hisses. Ahsoka looked at the ignited blades than at the unarmed Darth Plagueis before deactivating the lightsabers and clipping them to her belt, "a wise choice my child."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Out of my way Ahsoka, I'll handle him!"

"No Master don't!" Ahsoka shrieked as Anakin grabbed one of her lightsabers and placed the relit blade against Darth Plagueis' exposed throat.

"Strike me down, if you must Anakin. First know this unlike your Jedi masters I have the power to save your family, Padme and the twins. I will share this knowledge, along with all else I know of the Force, with you freely. Will the Jedi do the same? We both know the Jedi do not trust you or Ahsoka. With good reason, they fear what you may become if your power reaches it's full potential, unhindered by the narrow doctrine of the Jedi Order. As long as I have known you both you have sought lives greater than your average Jedi, through my teachings you can live such lives. You freely, openly love whom you desire hate whom you despise or remain emotionless automatons shackled by the Jedi Code. The choice is yours' to make."

Lowering the emerald blade Anakin peered deep into the eyes of the Sith Lord, "can you really save Padme and my children from death?"

"You need only ask" Darth Plagueis said with comforting smile.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Seventeen – Revenge of the Sith Part 2 Shadows on the Wall

By

Celgress

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

"The answer is darkness."

Gollum - The Hobbit (1937)

Outside the N'Zoth System

The region of space beyond N'Zoth was only about one day travel from Coruscant. While in close proximity to the galactic capital the area was virtually untouched by civilization. This owed much to the fact N'Zoth bordered on a region dominated by a vast uncharted nebula. Being on the 'wrong side' of the galaxy, i.e. away from the main trade routes, helped maintain the isolation.

Inside a Jedi star fighter Master Luminara Unduli watched discreetly as Jedi Knight Ferus Olin maneuver the star fighter into the expansive, unnamed, nebula. Unduli took Ferus, who enjoyed piloting, out this way whenever possible. Unduli was well aware the trips had a calming effect on the troubled young Knight. In the year following the 'Jedi Massacre' Ferus had made a full recovery, at least physically. Psychologically however Ferus was still very fragile. So much so in fact that in spite of a pronounced shortage of Jedi Ferus was still barred from either active military operations or the instruction of padawans.

"How are you feeling Ferus?" Unduli asked

"Better" Ferus answered, not taking his eyes off the increasing murkiness as he piloted the star fighter deeper into the enormous stellar nursery. "Sometimes when I'm alone late at night in my room at the Temple, I can still hear their screams. The younglings pleading with Grievous to spare them, then he laughs the monster actually laughs before running each of them through with one of his blasted red blades. I can't do anything about it you know. I'm back lying on the floor helpless, watching it all unfold again. Once he finishes with the kids Grievous turns and he laughs, he laughs right in my face. He then leaves me there. I'm not even worth a second of his precious time, funny huh? I feel like such a total failure. I want to curl up in a ball and die. When will these memories go away Unduli?"

"In time" Unduli said. "In time the memories will fade. I strongly doubt they will ever completely vanish."

"Please recommend the mind wipe for me" Ferus said, checking the instrument panel. Most of the readouts had gone dead due to the gas cloud interfering with the systems of the ship. "It is the only way I will never have any lasting peace. We both know that."

"Ferus a mind wipe is an extremely dangerous, and delicate, procedure one which carries with a terrible degree of risk." Unduli said. "It is reserved for only the most extreme of circumstances."

"This is an extreme situation. I need help Unduli. I can't go on much longer" Ferus said flipping on the outside running lights of ship. Outside the vessel the nebula was now the constancy of pea soup.

"Ferus I cannot in good conscience recommend you undergo a mind wipe when…. What is going on?" The star fighter was abruptly and violently shook by some unseen force.

"I'm not sure" Ferus said checking then rechecking his readouts, "switching to visual now, oh kif."

Emerging from the fuzzy, darkness of the nebula were at least twenty attack cruisers sporting CIS colors. The nearest ships were firing upon the star fighter. Nimbly dodging the volleys the smaller, quicker craft turned away from the upcoming enemy armada.

"There is only one reason the Confederacy would hide this many ships so close to Coruscant" Unduli said.

"Do you think they're planning on launching an attack against the capital?" Ferus asked

"I'm certain of it" Unduli answered. "We must warn Coruscant!"

"Way ahead of you I'm already,,, kif!" Ferus swore hammering a sequence of buttons in quick succession.

"What is it Ferus?"

"They're jamming our transmission and they've caught us in a tractor beam."

"Can we break free?" Unduli said her face full of dread.

"No, the beam is to powerful. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do" Ferus said pounding the control console with his fist in frustration.

Soon the star fighter rocked again as it docked with one of the battle cruisers. Sparks flew from the rear cabin. Unlocking their safety harnesses the two Jedi prepared themselves for the coming onslaught. The rear docking port collapsed under the weight of a platoon of commando droids lead by four super battle droids. Ferus and Unduli fought well dispatching almost half the platoon along with two of the super battle droids before ten MangaGuards appeared overwhelming the pair.

Coruscant

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker practically dragged his secret wife Senator Padme Amidala into the private office of Republican Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask. Behind the pair strode Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano. It was early in the evening and other than the presence of specialized blue armored clone troopers the governmental block was all but deserted.

"Ani why are we here?" Padme asked wincing slightly at the tightness of Anakin's grip. "Couldn't we have come tomorrow morning instead? It is so late."

"We have to do it now" Anakin said his face set in determination. "The Supreme Chancellor can save you and our twins Padme. He has the power to do so." Anakin entered the secret code which disarmed the security locks and provided accesses to Damask's inner sanctum.

"Anakin what are you talking about? How could the Supreme Chancellor save me and our babies? Even if he wields great political power he is only a mortal like the rest of us."

"He is far more than that" Ahsoka said almost pushing Padme into the darkened room, "so much more."

"Anakin, Ahsoka you are frightening me" Padme said. The door closed behind the trio.  
The overhead lights activated. Before them stood the Supreme Chancellor wearing a black, hooded robe reminiscent of those worn by the Jedi save the color. Anakin and Ashoka both looked upon the Muun with what could only be described as reverence. Padme couldn't help but laugh at the entire scene.

"Why are you dressed like this Supreme Chancellor? Considering joining the Jedi Order are you?" Padme giggled. "Anakin, Ahsoka have you both gone mad? If this is a joke it is in poor taste."

"Padme show some respect he can help you. He knows the true power of the Force" Anakin said.

"How does he know of the Force?" Padme asked

"Because I am Darth Plagueis Grand Master of the Sith Order" Darth Plagueis told Padme nonchalantly.

Padme's eyes grew wide with fear. "You are the Grand Master of the Sith?"

"I am" Plagueis smiled.

"If you're the Sith Master than the war, the war was only, you monster!" Padme screamed hurling herself at Plagueis. Padme futilely beat Plagueis' chest with her fits tears running down her face. "You murderer how could you. My people trusted you! When Damask Holdings invested in our world they saw you as their savior! You let the Trade Federation occupy us! How could you betray our trust! For Force shake they have a statue of you in Theed! Why, why did you do it tell me why!?"

"It was necessary" Damask said without a trace of emotion. "Senator Amidala many things considered distasteful are often needed."

"Anakin, Ahsoka help me we have to stop him" Padme said pleading for help from her companions. Neither moved an inch. "Anakin, Ahsoka don't just stand there do something. He is the one who ordered the strike on the Temple. He is responsible for the deaths of your friends. He sent Grievous and Avengia to murder the younglings, stop him now is your chance. Why are you just standing there?"

"Because only he can help us Padme" Anakin answered sharply. "Only Darth Plagueis possesses the knowledge I need to save you. He can't share it with me if he is in prison or worse yet executed by the Jedi."

"Beside he is right" Ahsoka proclaimed. "The Republic and the Order are corrupt. If both were gone the galaxy would be better off."

"Ahsoka how can you think that?" Padme said turning her attention towards the young Togruta female. "He killed Barriss, remember your best friend?"

"Avengia killed Barriss" Ahsoka retorted.

"He ordered Avengia and Grievous to attack the Temple! He is the one ultimately responsible!"

"Granted I don't like it, but it is war. People die in war, even good people. Anakin and I have killed our fair share on the other side. No doubt some of them were good people to. Do I regret my actions, no war is what it is" Ahsoka said crossing his arms in front of her chest.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. This entire situation is insane. I'm leaving" Padme pushed passed Ahsoka heading towards the doorway.

"Padme don't go" Anakin said grabbing her arm roughly. "You can't go. We still need his help."

"Let go of me!" Padme demanded struggling free of Anakin's loosening grip. "I wouldn't accept a drink of water from Darth Plagueis if I was dying of dehydration on Tatooine! Anakin I suggest you dissociate yourself from certain individuals" Padme's gaze fell on both Plagueis and Ahsoka, "while you still can before they drag you down with them, now out of my way!" Padme stormed out the door.

"That went rather well, wouldn't you agree?" Plagueis said drolly.

Ignoring Plagueis' comment Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Go after her. Once she has calmed down take her back to her apartment. I'll be waiting for you both there, okay?"

"Is that really such a good idea" Ahsoka challenged. "You saw how she looked at me, right?"

"Snips please" Anakin said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do it for me."

"Alright" Ahsoka grumbled leaving the office.

"Damask I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can" Anakin said to Plagueis who waved him off.

Once Anakin had left the room Plagueis shut all the windows, locked the door and dimed the overhead lights. Activating the heads up holograph display built into his desk. Plagueis sat behind it throwing the hood back up over his head. Slowly a miniature three dimensional image of a kneeling Lord Tyranus, aka Count Dooku, resolved in front of him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" the image inquired.

"Lord Tyranus our moment of ultimate triumph draws. I trust all is prepared?"

"It is my master" the image responded. "The order need only be given."

"How soon will the surprise arrive if the order is now given?" Plagueis asked slyly.

"Eighteen standard hours, not a second more shall elapse."

"Excellent" Plagueis said clapping his hands together with all the glee of a spoiled brat about to unwrap a long awaited but ill-deserved present. "Execute Operation, Sweepstakes."

"Thy will be done my master" the image of Tyranus bowed before vanishing.

By the time Ahsoka caught up with Padme the latter was inside the Jedi Temple telling masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto about Hego Damask being in secret Darth Plagueis. In her version of the story Padme however changed the details of why she was in Damask's office in the first place, so as not to incriminate herself, Anakin or Ahsoka. Ahsoka could hardly believe it the Senator had betrayed the old Muun! Upon hearing Shaak Ti say she would lead the party which would deal with Plagueis, because Yoda was away dealing with one of the many Outer Rim sieges, Ahsoka stealthily escaped the Temple. Ahsoka knew she must tell Anakin what was happening at once. If Master Ti and the others detained, or worse killed, Plagueis before he could share his knowledge with either young Jedi all was lost. Ahsoka silently cursed Padme for what the older woman had done while making her way back to the Senator's apartment where she knew Anakin awaited. Ahsoka only hoped she got there before Padme did.

Somehow Ahsoka arrived before Padme did. Nearly out of breath Ahsoka told Anakin what was happening all in one huge rush of information. Halfway through Anakin made her slow down and repeat what she had overheard at the Jedi Temple.

"I can't believe she betrayed Plagueis" Anakin said grimly. "He is the only thing that stands between her death and that of our children."

"Anakin Padme doesn't care about her death. She told us as much. She'll never accept Plagueis' help. I know Padme is your wife, but she is being a selfish kifer" Ahsoka said plowing on before the startled Anakin could admonish her. "Anakin those children are half yours Padme has no right to make unilateral decisions about their wellbeing. If they were are children I'd never do so. I'd do anything to protect them, to keep our family together even kill."

"I know you would Ahsoka" Anakin whispered looking into her eyes, painfully aware of the truth behind the depth of Ashoka's devotion recalling the fate of Mace Windu.

"I love you Anakin. I would never betray you like Padme" Ahsoka whispered back before the two kissed.

Darth Plagueis stood in front of his desk in his Sith robe head bowed. The era of momentous changes was fast approaching he could sense it. After all this time, all those centuries of careful planning by the Order of Bane the beginning of the end had finally arrived. Here comes the first moment in the sequence now. Jedi masters Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and two nondescript Jedi knights strong armed their way into his private office.

"Hego Damask of Muunilinst Supreme Chancellor of the Second Galactic Republic and Grand Master of the Sith Order Darth Plagueis, by the authority invested in me by the Jedi Council you are under arrest" Shaak Ti announced all four Jedi activated their lightsabers and advanced towards Plagueis.

None of the Jedi were prepared for what happened next. Two lightsaber hilts slid out of Plagueis' shelves igniting in his hands. At the same time a Force wave of tremendous power pulsed forth from Plagueis smashing the stunned Jedi up against the wall on either side of the door, two on the right two on the left. Plagueis then threw his twin blades forward like javelins fatally impaling both knights through the chest. Quickly wrenching both sabers free with the Force Plagueis spun the crimson blade closest to Kit Fisto like a helicopter propeller. The blade cleanly slicked off Kit Fisto's head as it boomeranged, along with the other blade, back to Plagueis. Who deactivated it putting the hilt away. Three of the four Jedi who had entered the chamber less than ten seconds ago now lay dead. The remaining Jedi Shaak Ti found herself engulfed in an excruciating torrent of force lighting. Utilizing the stream of electricity Plagueis effortlessly pulled Shaak Ti from the wall where she had been struck slamming her convulsing body into the ceiling then into one wall then another at break neck speed before repeating the process several times over.

"It has been a long time since I watched a Jedi expirer from the ravages of force lightning" Plagueis mused to himself. His eyes now a fearsome yellow while a sinister grin spread across his face.

By the time Anakin and Ahsoka arrive ten minutes later Shaak Ti was long since dead. The two looked on in shock at the carnage before them and the black robed being who had caused it. Plagueis leaned casually against his desk, whistling an old tune to himself as if he didn't have a care in the universe.

"It certainly took you long each" Plagueis half joked half scolded. "Luckily I am more than capable of defending myself. I grow weary of this game. Do you want the power I offer or do you not?" Plagueis took several steps towards Anakin and Ahsoka who did the same.

"Exactly how powerful are you?" Anakin stammered looking at the mayhem strewn about.

"I am so powerful I have even successfully influenced the midi-chlorians to create, life" Plagueis said looking directly at Anakin.

"You mean…" Anakin said in disbelief.

"Yes Anakin, if the Force be your father than I am your Grandfather. I was the one who made the midi-chlorians create you. If you do not believe me when this is over you may read my private journal from the time before your birth."

Anakin was dumbfounded. "You created me?"

"Yes, and I have always watched over you. You are my own."

"What about me? Did you create me also?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not exactly, I did experiment upon you though. Upon your mother while you were still in the womb. I greatly enhanced your Force sensitivity. It was part of an experiment I did on Shili to see if I could generate force sensitivity in non-force sensitive beings, you were the first step in the process. See we are all connected, by the Dark Side. Never forget who you are, where you come from. Be proud of your true heritage, feel no shame only pride. You are the future rulers of this pathetic galaxy. Join me, my children." Falling to their knees Anakin and Ahsoka pledged themselves to the Dark Lord of the Sith just as Plagueis had foreseen several years before.

"I will do whatever you ask, my master. Please save my children" Anakin said kneeling before Darth Plagueis. Tears ran down Anakin's face. "I don't care if Padme refuses your help. My children have no choice in matter; they shouldn't die because of her stubbornness."

"I do not care what the Jedi Code states, I love Anakin" said the kneeling Ahsoka. "I will do whatever you want master, if it means Anakin and I can finally be together."

"Good, the Force is strong with you both. Powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader and Darth Cyrin (Sigh-Rein), arise." The new Sith did as their master instructed. Plagueis resumed his position seated behind his desk from which he produced two black robes.

"What now master?" Darth Vader asked putting on his robe.

"A Separatist invasion fleet under the command of Lord Tyranus will arrive here within little more than seventeen hours. Once the invasion has commenced we will deal with both the Jedi Order and the Senate. Those corrupt bodies will then be purged."

"I do not want Padme harmed until my children are safely born" Vader said firmly.

"Worry not Lord Vader. When the time of the Senatorial purge arrives we will make sure Padme is safe" Plagueis said soothingly. "You have my word. Do you doubt me Lord Vader?"

"Of course not master" Vader replied without hesitation.

"Good"

"How will we destroy both bodies master?" Darth Cyrin asked now wearing her own robe. "The Jedi will surely resist your forces."

"Lady Cyrin all will be revealed, in time" Plagueis smirked.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Eighteen – Revenge of the Sith Part 3 Invasion

By

Celgress

"Behold a white horse and he that sat on him had a bow. And a crown was given unto him. And he went forth conquering, and to conquer."

The New Testament of the Christian Bible - Book of Revelations Chapter 6, Verse 2 (c.95 C.E.)

Mandalore

Grandmaster of the Jedi Order Yoda cringed. A wave of intense pain slowly passed through his aged body. The sensation was familiar and at the same time different. Yoda had experienced similar occurrences ten standard years before the Naboo Crisis, just before the outbreak of the current Clone Wars and a year ago during the death of Mace Windu at the hands of General Grievous. However it was different this time. The entire sensation was far more acute. It was also accompanied by a confusing vision, or more precisely a rapid montage of several visions.

"_The Force is strong with you both" said a menacing__ hooded figure. "Powerful Sith you will become."_

"_Please don't hurt us!" screamed a random senator as several other senators cowered in fear besides him._

"_No!" whined a Jedi youngling before being struck down by spinning blue lightsaber._

"_What have you done?" cried Senator Amidala backing away a look of abject horror on her face._

"_Don't push us" Obi-wan Kenobi said, Master Siri Tachi by his side both their lightsabers were ignited. _

"_I hate you!" bellowed a male voice from the whirling shadows._

"_You'll both pay dearly for this!" growled a female voice from the void._

Wincing from the sheer power of the visions Yoda dropped his walking stick. "Sir are you alright?" asked Commander Rex.

"Happen something terrible will" Yoda said, "return to Crousant at once I must."

"But sir if we leave now Mandalore will fall to the Separatists" Rex said gesturing at the battle between clones & droids which was unfolding around them." Surely if we warn our forces on Crousant all will be okay?"

"Right I hope you are, for all our shakes" Yoda said picking up his walking stick. Though his mind was still clouded by his visions Yoda mentally prepared to engage the enemy.

Crousant, late morning

Obi-wan hadn't heard from Anakin or Ahsoka in nearly two days ever since the Council meeting during which Anakin had been suspended from the Order and Ahsoka was temporarily removed from Anakin's tutelage. Obi-wan had left multiple holographic and audio messages across a spectrum of devices for his erstwhile friends with no luck. How had things spiraled out of control so quickly? Anakin had always been overly prideful but to outright challenge the Council something had drastically changed in his old Padawan. Then there was Ahsoka's equally disrespectful behavior to consider. Obi-wan knew the girl was infatuated with Anakin. In part Obi-wan blamed himself perhaps if he had done a better job training Anakin, and then Anakin training Ahsoka, this wouldn't be happening now. Entering the Temple Obi-wan was immediately greeted by Siri who was accompanied by three knights.

"Good morning Master Tachi, everyone" Obi-wan said smiling.

"Obi-wan there is something you must see" Siri said her voice low. Following the group to the Astrometrics Lab Obi-wan frowned.

"Obi-wan we've lost contact with several of our listening posts at the edge of our system. At first we thought it might be a malfunction then Crousant Space Control received the following message. Half an hour ago a Corellian freighter sent out a general distress call from the edge of our system" Siri explained the expression on her face grave. "The Corellian freighter report contact with several CIS battleships. The transmission ended abruptly and they haven't been heard from since. Space Control suspects a CIS invasion force is lurking just beyond the edge of our system. The nearest Republican force of any significance is the Ninth Fleet. The Ninth Fleet has been recalled to Crocusant but it is three days travel time away. Preparation for the defense of this system and Crocusant itself falls on us."

"By the Force" Obi-wan said the color draining from his face.

"What is more masters Shaak Ti & Kit Fisto have been missing since last night" Siri continued. "Along with two knights they went on some type of secret mission. They haven't been heard from since. All attempts to reach them have failed. With masters Kit and Ti missing in action and Grandmaster Yoda dealing with events on Mandalore, Obi-wan you are the current highest ranking member of the Council on world."

Gulping hard Obi-wan was all too aware what Siri's words meant. Organizing the defense of Crousant was his responsibility. Blast it why did he ever accept a Council position?

The Apartment of Senator Padme Amidala

The door of Padme's apartment slid open. "Thank the Force Obi-wan, Siri one of my messages finally got through" Padme said rushing to welcome her guests. "Did Master Ti secede in dealing with Darth Plagueis?"

"The traitors' assassination attempt failed. Our great leader still lives" The hooded Darth Vader said, his eyes a sickly yellow rather than their usual vibrant blue. "Commander Cody take Senator Amidala into custody on charges of high treason." Vader instructed the contingent of clones which accompanied him.

"Right away sir" Cody said.

"Anakin what are you doing?" Padme demanded.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me" Vader retorted. "I am Darth Vader now. You may call me Lord Vader."

"Darth Vader, that is a Sith title" Padme said as two clones grabbed her by the arms. "What have you done?"

"What must be done. Unlike you my wife I actually care about our children" Vader berated Padme who was flabbergasted Anakin had just revealed their relationship status in front of the clones. "Our children, my children will live. They will live if I have to tear the universe itself asunder! If you wish to die, so be it. I will not permit you taking them away from me! Take her to the medical facility. Once she gives birth she'll pay for her crimes."

"At once my lord" Cody said.

"Let go of me" Padme demanded kicking and screaming as she was forcibly removed from the building by the clones and Vader.

The Senate Building

"In light of the presumed impending invasion of Crousant by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, by special executive order of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask the Senator will be moved to a secure bunker in the lower levels of the planet" said a blue armored Senatorial Guard hovering upon a platform in the centre of the massive Senate chamber the hooded figure of Ahsoka Tano stood behind him her head bowed. "In addition by special executive order of Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask Jedi Ahsoka Tano is hereby appointed head of Senate Security Service until the crisis has passed."

"Gentle beings" Ashoka said stepping forward and raising her head. "We will all get through this current crisis safely and efficiently if we all work together. Now go and report back her in one standard hour for transport to the secure banker. Remember one hour, only bring essential items with you. Space in both the transport and the bunker is strictly limited. I'll see you all in one hour, and do not worry gentle beings dealing with you is my top priority." Ahsoka finished with a smile.

The bridge of the _Malevolence, _just outside the Crousant System

Grievous and Avengia (Ventress) stood by the lesser of their two masters Darth Tyranus. Long had the three awaited this momentous day. The end of the war and much more importantly for the Sith the destruction of their age old mortal enemy the vaunted Jedi Order was a hand. Victory would soon be theirs. The dream of all those who came before them plotting in the dark Darth Bane, Darth Zannah all the way down the line to Darth Tenebrous was almost a reality. The atmosphere on the bridge was one of excitement, anticipation and joy.

"My cohorts the time of fate has at long last arrived" said the hooded life sized holograph of Darth Plagueis which dominated the area directly in front of the subordinate Sith. "We Sith have toiled long for this ultimate destiny. Lord Tyranus give the order, let the invasion of Crousant commence!"

"You heard our Master" Tyranus said the instant the holographic image of Plagueis vanished. "All vessels launch the attack on this system!"

Crousant, an hour later

The sky over the usually peaceful galactic capital was filled with attacking CIS ships. The Confederate Fleet, numbering over two hundred battle cruisers in all, laid waste to everything in the system before reaching the planet itself. Once the military leadership of the CIS realized how poorly defended the planet truly was they order the deployment of occupation forces.

Over the next several hours all over Crousant thousands of clone troops lead by dozens of Jedi knights engaged tens of thousands of droids. In the face of hopeless odds the Jedi and clones fought heroically. At different places and at different times the forces of the Republic pulled off amazing victories. The overall flow battle however was against them.

In the secret underground bunker the senators and their families were settling in when Darth Cyrin and her clone commander assistant received a holographic message from Darth Plagueis on the commander's wrist mounted communicator. "Lady Cyrin, Commander are the senators and their families comfortable?" the hologram of Plagueis asked.

"Yes they are my liege" the Commander reported.

"Good, execute Order 72 purge the senators at once" Plagueis commanded before his hologram blinked away.

"Thy will be done master" Cyrin said activating her twin green blades with a snap-hiss. At a single from the Commander the other blue armored clones activated their weapons encircling the civilians.

"Please don't hurt us!" screamed a random senator as several other senators coweredin fear besides him. "At least let our families leave, especially the younglings. I beg you, have pity." Cyrin answered the plea by cutting him in half with one of her blades. The clones then opened fire.

Jedi Temple

While most of the what little remained of the Jedi Order on Crousant battled the droid armies of the Confederacy the Temple was left lightly guarded. A battalion of clone commandoes and MagnaGuards lead Vader who was flanked on his right by Grievous and on his left by Avengia marched up the Temple steps. Vader dispatched the two Temple guards with ease. Entering the ancient structure the small army viscously mowed down every Jedi in their path knights and padawans alike with a combination of blaster bolts, stabs from electrostaffs and cuts from lightsabers. Breaking away from his fellows Vader entered the Council Chamber.

"Master Skywalker there are too many of them" said a Young Boy as a group of younglings emerged from their hiding places behind several chairs.

"General Grievous is here what are we going to do?" asked a Young Girl. Vader answered by closing the door behind him with the Force. He then threw his blue lightsaber towards the startled younglings.

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor

Activating his holographic communicator once more Darth Plagueis gave the command that would forever alter the fate of the Galaxy. "My loyal clones the time has come execute Order 66. Seek out destroy all Jedi wherever they may be. Until further notice Order 66 is priority number one. All other standing orders are rescinded."

Plagueis steepled his long fingers together upon discontinuing the transmission, it was a good day to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. By the time tomorrow dawned on this miserable world he and his cohorts would be royalty of the new Galactic Empire. He of course would be Emperor. His every utterance law his displeasure certain death. He would control the lives of every being in the Galaxy. Once he was gone Vader, Cyrin or perhaps their offspring would rule in his stead. Long reign the new Order of the Sith!

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Nineteen– Revenge of the Sith Part 4 The Great Jedi Purge

By

Celgress

"These are my people, the Dharma Initiative. They came here seeking harmony. But they couldn't even co-exist with the island's inhabitants. When it became clear that one side had to go, one side had to be purged, I did what I had to do."

Benjamin Linus – Lost, The Man Behind the Curtain (2007)

"Execute Order 66" rang out the voice of Darth Plagueis in the communicators of millions of clone troops. Throughout the galaxy thousands of Jedi were cut down by their once loyal companions. In most cases the Jedi were caught off guard between droids and clones. Within a matter of minutes the Jedi Order, the guardians of galactic peace for more than a millennium, were all but extinguished.

On Mandalore the clone troops under Commander Cody encircled Yoda. Their plan being to catch the Grandmaster off guard, they failed. Using a powerful force wave Yoda threw the clone troops, including Cody, back nearly a thousand feet shattering their bones and killing them instantly.

Surveying his situation Yoda realized there was only one group on Mandalore which could now help him. Yoda only hoped he caught their leadership in a cooperative mood. The fate of the Jedi Order and the entire Galaxy depended upon it.

Crousant

Jedi masters Obi-wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, and Padawan Katooni along with a small group of clones were fighting off an entire squadron of super battle droids near an upper level landing platform. Unexpectedly a tantalizingly familiar voice called out to Obi-wan through the Force. "You are in danger. Flee my child. Take those you love. Flee while you still can."

In spite of not immediately recognizing the phantom voice Obi-wan felt the need to do as it requested. Turning towards Siri and Katooni Obi-wan pleaded. "We must leave this place now."

"What, but why we are winning" Siri replied confused. Katooni looked equally confused by her Master's order.

Noting they were near the edge of the landing platform Obi-wan said. "Do you trust me Siri?"

"With our lives" Siri answered without hesitation their eyes locking. Katooni merely nodded.

"Good, both of you follow my lead" Obi-wan said intertwining his right arm with Siri's left his left arm with Katooni's right. Obi-wan then took several steps backwards pulling Katooni & Siri with him into the abyss. The three Jedi were not a moment too soon the instant the three fell off the platform the clone troops turned their fire in the direction of the Jedi.

A few hours later an abandoned warehouse in the Works hosted the first official post Clone Wars meeting of the New Sith Order. The hooded Grandmaster Darth Plagueis sat upon an ornate throne in one end of the cavernous room the intimidating General Grievous by his left side. In front of the pair stood Lord Tyranus & Lady Avengia to their right while Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin occupied the position to their left all await the next set of commands.

"You have all done well my cohorts" Plagueis said. "Still only four full-fledged Sith can exist at any one time."

"What" exclaimed Avengia in shock. "Why did you not mention this 'rule' until now?"

"Watch your tongue Avengia or I'll cut it from your head" Plagueis said darkly. "It was a, surprise. While the war ranged it was necessary our numbers remain him. Now that peace has been restored as it has always been amongst us Sith only the strongest will survive. Tyranus you will face Vader. Avengia you will face Cyrin. Vader, Cyrin make me proud." Plagueis said leaving no doubt who he was pulling for in the unfolding contest.

Cyrin and Vader tossed aside their hooded robes and activated their lightsabers with snap-hisses. Tyranus and Avengia activated their own lightsabers. Vader circled Tyranus while Cyrin stalked Avengia. Grievous and Plagueis looked on with glee. The duels were face paced and intense. At first Cyrin could not penetrate Avengia's defense. The two duel blade duelists appeared evenly matched. Until Avengia began taunting the younger Sith.

"You'll never defeat me Skywalker's pet. I'm a seasoned Sith Lady, you're just a wane be former Jedi Padawan. You're training is incomplete" Avengia laughed. "You don't stand a chance, sweetie."

"I embraced the Dark Side out of lust for acceptance you embraced it out of a desire for vengeance. Your path has ended the Jedi are no more. My path has only begun" Cyrin said with deadly clam. "It is your understanding of the Dark Side which is incomplete, weak, tenuous."

Avengia roared the Night Sister threw herself against the Togruta usurper. The two Sith Ladies clashed in a swirling maelstrom of neon-green and bright crimson, a maelstrom which continued unabated for nearly five minutes. However when it was over Cyrin, though sweating profusely and panting heavily, emerged victorious. During the last few seconds Avengia had tired, becoming sloppy she had dropped her guard which proved a fatal mistake against her relentless opponent. Cyrin's left blade had smoothly punctured Avengia's mid-section. Droping her lightsabers and doubling over in excruciating pain Avengia looked up only to see Cyrin's right blade swinging towards her. The emerald lightsaber effortlessly separated Avengia's head from her shoulders. Ending the life of the poor tormented one time Dark Jedi, Plagueis and Grievous both clapped their approval as Cyrin performed a quick curtsey.

Tyranus had been defending himself well against the powerful, ceaseless onslaught of Vader when he saw his apprentice fall to Skywalker's own. The loss of Avengia in such a fashion seemed to weaken the Count's resolve. Dooku still couldn't believe have flippantly Plagueis had turned on them both. After everything the pair had done for the hidden Sith leader. They had dutifully kept his secret for years in the case of Dooku himself for well over a decade, and this was the thanks they received! Dooku wouldn't stand for it! Once he dispatched the pub Skywalker he'd take Plagueis' place as the rightful Grandmaster of the Sith Order.

"Careful Lord Tyranus your thoughts betray you" Vader taunted. "I can see right through you as easily as if you were glass."

Startled Tyranus reared back slightly. How was it possible? Could the new Sith Lord truly already be this powerful? Could be really breakdown the mental shields Tyranus had painstakingly crafted over decades with so little apparent effort? While Tyranus couldn't scan Vader's own mind no matter how head he tried.

"Answering your question yes, it is true" Vader said with a sinister grin. "I am your superior in nearly every way Lord Tyranus. In face you are only better at one thing."

"Oh, which is?" Tyranus asked vainly trying to conceal his dread at Vader's admission.

"You are better at dying" Vader said. In a flurry of motion the younger Sith bypassed Tyranus' guard and amputated Tryanus' right dueling hand just below the elbow. Losing his balance and falling backwards in disbelief Tyranus' head was served from his shoulders by Vader's boomeranging sapphire blade, before Tyranu's body impacted the floor. Vader then took a bow before his adoring audience. No one clapped louder or longer than Cyrin.

"General see to it that the loser bodies are, properly disposed of" Plagueis ordered. "Then assume personal control of all clone and droid forces throughout the Galaxy. Due to embedded instructions in the programing of both groups they should now recognize us all as their sole ultimate commanders, with you being their primary field commander. Once these tasks have been completed join me in the Senate immediately. We will soon make history together General." Plagueis concluded with a predatory smile.

"Thy will be done my master" Grievous said with a quick bow before scurrying off.

"What of us master?" Vader asked Cyrin by his side. "What is your bidding?"

"Go to the secret Confederate munitions dump on the former pleasure planet of Zeltros exterminate the Separatist Leaders and Council Members which are taking refuge there" Plagueis ordered. "Once you have done this return here immediately. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy, and eternal peace will reign. I will inform the Separatist Leadership to expect your, company. Go now my children do what must be done."

Mandalore

In the secret headquarters of the Mandalorian Terrorist group, a few hardliners would term them restoration movement, Death Watch an unlikely supplicant stood before Pre Vizsla. The Mandalorian warrior couldn't have been more surprised if his guest had been Republican Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask himself. Of all beings Jedi Grandmaster Yoda was amongst the last Pre Vizsla ever thought would pay him a visit.

"Tell me Master Yoda to what do I owe this honor?" Pre Vizsla said sarcastically. By his side his second in command, and lover, Bo-Katan Kryze snickered.

"Need the help of Death Watch I do" Yoda said ignoring the mocking of the Mandalorians.

"Why should we assist you? One of our most hated enemies, a Jedi" Pre Vizsla asked scornfully.

"Because a dark power now rises on Crousant, a power which desires to subjugate all including Mandalore. If help you do not then suffer the fate of servitude to this dark power you will" Yoda explained. "If believe me you do not then only check holonet news you must."

"Don't listen to him it is trick" Bo-Katan said. Her features contoured by hate. "He is Jedi they lie as easily as they breath."

"I'll humor him" Pre Vizsla said. "Be warned Jedi if this is an attempt at deception you will not leave here alive."

Pre Vizsla activated the holographic interface in the middle of the room. It didn't take long before Yoda's story was corroborated. The news networks were filled with a confusing array of reports which detailed the surprise Invasion of the Crousant System by a massive Confederate Fleet, the assassination of both Confederate Head of State Count Dooku & his personal bodyguard Asajj Ventress by General Grievous who had switched his allegiance to the Republic, and the discovery of a coup plot by the Jedi Order and the Senate against the office of the Supreme Chancellor which resulted in the subsequent extermination of nearly all members of the two bodies. In light of the events Supreme Chancellor Damask was expected to assume full doctorial powers and place all Republican and Confederate Worlds under martial law until the crisis passed.

"This is a nightmare" Bo-Katan said in disbelief.

"Head of the Sith Order the Chancellor be" Yoda explained. "Stop him I must, all depends on it does. Now help me return to Crousant will you or will you not, hmmm?"

"Anything you want we'll give." Pre Vizsla said grimly. "This new Sith Empire is a threat to us all."

Crousant

Obi-wan, Siri & Katooni picked their way through the smoking wreckage of the Jedi Temple. The mutilated bodies of their fallen comrades were strewn everywhere. Other than a few MagnaGuards, which they destroyed with little effort, the vast building was empty.

"Some of them were killed by lightsabers, not blasters or electrostaffs" Siri announced after kneeling to examine several bodies.

Making their way to the Council Room the three were shocked by what they saw. The bodies of twenty younglings lay slain. Each of the children bore at least one saber wound.

"Katooni wait outside" Obi-wan said not wanting his ward to see any more carnage than she already had.

"But master" Katooni protested.

"Katooni outside now, that is an order!" without further protest Katooni did as she was told shutting the door behind her.

Steadying himself Obi-wan activated the hologram generator via controls built into the wall of the chamber. The Temple had an extensive surveillance system. Playing back the last few hours Obi-wan and Siri beheld the horrible truth. Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. Vader had led the march on the Temple and slain the twenty younglings hiding in the Council Chamber. Obi-wan thought he was going to be sick.

"Its' alright" Siri said soothingly. "We'll get through this, somehow."

"By the Force I hope you're right Siri" Obi-wan said holding onto Siri's arm for support. "We've got to find Padme she's in grave danger. I can sense it!"

Primary Military Medical Facility

"Senator Amidala you have visitors" a droid said. Looking up from where she sat on the bed in her makeshift cell Padme's eyes narrowed when Anakin and Ahsoka entered the room. Both were wearing their new Sith robes with the hoods up. They were followed by a detail of blue armored clones. "I have nothing to say to either of you." Padme said defiantly.

"You brought this upon yourself" Vader said. "Your own selfness destroyed our love. You cared more about your thrice cursed Republic than you did about us or our family Padme. Plagueis offered you salvation you rejected it, and me."

"That isn't entirely true" Padme said her expression one of deep sorrow. "I still love you Anakin."

"Liar" Vader said.

"Believe what you want, but I still do" Padme said. "I know there is good left in you, in you both. Stop this madness, please don't do this."

"It is too late" Vader whispered. "The die has been cast."

"It is never too late" Padme said her eyes wet with tears. "Anakin, Ahsoka please help me make things right."

"Never" Cyrin said. "You betrayed Vader you don't deserve him. I love him as you never could. If we go back I'll be left with less than nothing. You have no idea the things we've done. Padme, I'm sorry we can't go back."

"There is always hope Ahsoka" Padme said the tears falling freely now.

"Not for us" Cyrin said leaning into Vader, "not anymore."

"We are going to kill the Separatist Leadership and Council on Zeltros. Once we return you will cooperate with our master, or suffer" Vader promised before leaving with Cyrin and the clones.

"I'm already suffering" Padme whispered closing her eyes.

The Apartment of Senator Amidala

"Where is Padme?" Obi-wan asked See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo as he, Siri and Katooni entered Padme's all but deserted apartment.

"Masters Kenobi, Siri and Padawan Katooni how wonderful to see you again" See-Threepio chattered. "This entire ordeal has been most dreadful, most dreadful indeed." Artoo-Detoo beeped in agreement.

"See-Threepio please" Siri pleaded. "We don't have much time. More guards could arrive any moment. Where is Padme?"

"Master Anakin and a group of clones arrested Mistress Padme on charges of high treason against the Republic last night. They said they were taking her to a medical facility until she gives birth." See-Threepio answered.

"Do you have any idea which one?" Obi-wan asked hoping against hope one of the two droids would know. Artoo-Detoo beeped several times indicating he thought it could be the main military hospital. Having no other leads the five beings left the apartment without hesitation.

It wasn;t long before Obi-wan and Siri rescued Padme, leaving the two droids and Katooni in their 'procured' vehicle. It turned out Artoo-Detoo's intuition had been correct. Padme was being held at the main military hospital.

"Siri, Obi-wan thank the Force" Padme exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see either of you again!"

"Padme we know what has happened to Anakin. Where is he now?" Obi-wan asked his expression unreadable.

"He and Ahsoka are headed to Zeltros" Padme answered.

"Wait Ahsoka is with him?" Siri said.

"Yes, I thought you knew. She has also turned to the Dark Side her Sith name is Cyrin. They are headed to Zeltros because the Separatist Leadership and Council are there. Darth Plagueis wants the Separatists dead."

"Wait 'Darth Plagueis?" Obi-wan said in confusion.

"You know him as Supreme Chancellor Hego Damask. He's really the Grandmaster of the Sith Order. He's been manipulating galactic events behind the scenes for decades now. He is the secret Sith Master we've all be searching for since the invasion of my home world by the Trade Federation" Padme explained.

"That would explain the clones turning on us" Siri said aloud.

"The clones turned on you?" Padme said in shock.

"On all Jedi" Obi-wan corrected, "we had best be leaving before long this place will be crawling with clones and droids."

Escaping the facility and piling into their waiting vessel the group took off into the evening sky. In large part because of the absence of other commercial traffic they didn't get far before being spotted by a military patrol. More unfortunately Grievous was with the patrol. Leaping from the patrol vessel, discarding his grey cape in the process, the cyborg Sith landed heavily on the back of the air taxi. Igniting two of his red lightsabers Grievous faced off with Obi-wan who had climbed out of the passenger compartment to confront the interloper.

"Kenobi I see you survived Order 66" Grievous laughed. "I am please. By the time I am done you'll wish the clones had finished you." Igniting his own blue lightsaber Obi-wan parried two near simultaneous blows.

"You wouldn't be recycling any of our lightsabers today General" Obi-wan declared. Grievous roared like an animal reigning down blow after blow, slash after stab on the Jedi Master. All the while the military patrol ship shot lasers at the civilian craft.

"We have to do something" Padme said inside the cabin. "We have to help Obi-wan somehow."

"I'm open to suggestions" Siri replied from the driver seat as she dodged enemy fire.

"Let me go" Katooni suggested. "I'm a Jedi Padawan, a warrior in training, a…."

"No way" Siri said shaking her head. "Obi-wan would kill me if I let anything happen to you Katooni."

"Well we have to do something" Padme said frantically looking back. "I think Obi-wan might be losing."

Considering Padme's words Siri scanned their surroundings. "I think I might see just the thing. Hold on everyone."

Outside Obi-wan was barely defending himself against Grievous' onslaught. The monstrosity truly was a master of saber combat Obi-wan would grant that. He must have some weakness, right? A sudden lurch under his feet nearly knocked Obi-wan over. Clearly the vehicle had changed directions, but why.

"Looks like I will be recycling your and your colleagues' lightsabers after all" Grievous laughed, not noticing they had evaded his patrol vessel. "A pity it must end, I was enjoying myself." Grievous redoubled his efforts to overwhelm Kenobi.

"_Obi-wan drop down and hold onto the roof of the ship, now_!" the voice of Siri spoke through their force bond, Obi-wan did exactly as he was told. Grievous however never saw it coming. The upper body of the cyborg Sith impacted, hard, with several closely bundle power conduits which ran across a narrow sky alley. Grievous not only was thrown clear of the sky taxi he was treated to several thousand amps of power that came with a hair's-breadth of permanently shorting out his motivator. Down, down into the lower levels of the massive city planet the sizzling, scorched form of Grievous fell until it was out of sight.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty– Revenge of the Sith Part 5 Duels of Fate

By

Celgress

"In the middle of the journey of our life, I found myself within a dark forest where the straight path was lost."

Dante Alighieri – Inferno (c.1300 C.E.)

Crousant

Darth Plagueis could barely restrain his rage and disgust. Lying before him on the examination table was the broken, scorched body of General Grievous. If Plagueis didn't still require the services of the cyborg the Grandmaster of the Sith Order would have discarded the mangled hulk. It would serve as a fitting punishment for Grievous' latest spectacular failure, along with a deterrent against future stupidity amongst his cohorts & various servants.

With a deep breath Plagueis verbalised his decision "I want him repaired immediately. Furthermore overhaul his entire construct. I wish to minimize the chances of a similar incident occurring in the future."

"Easier said than done my lord" Grievous' personal physician, and leader of the team of droids overseeing the General's repairs, the modified EV droid A4-D stated. "The damage is, most extensive."

"Credits are no object. I want him fully functional and modified to my specifications ASAP, understand doctor?" Plagueis said a deadly edge to his voice. All around the laboratory small objects slowly floated towards the ceiling. Plagueis' previously yellow eyes glowed an eerie blue-white as a continuous stream of small electrical charges emitted from the Sith. The atmosphere grew heavy; oppressive the artificial lights flickered and then dimmed.

If A4-D could have shivered he would have. Such was the wrath of the supreme Dark Lord. "Yes sire, I understand it shall be done."

Zeltros

"Welcome Lady Cyrin and Lord Vader we have been expecting you" Nute Gunray said shamelessly groveling before the two new Darths. "I trust your trip here was a pleasant one?"

"Is the entire Leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems accounted for?" Cyrin asked from deep within the recesses of her black hood. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to the Viceroy.

"Yes Lady Cyrin everyone, save Lord Tyranus and Lord General Grievous, are present. Why do you ask?"

"We merely want you all to receive your, just deserts" Lord Vader announced. His face also concealed within the shadows of his black hood.

"Very thoughtful of you both" Gunray squeaked in spite of himself. "Right this way my lord & lady."

Cyrin and Vader followed Gunray into a large room. Around a circular table sat the Confederate leaders. Using the Force Vader and Cyrin sealed shut every exit without a hint of physical movement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunray demanded of Vader.

"Your demise" Vader answered activating his blue light saber is such a way that it's blade passed through the mid-section of the unlucky Viceroy, killing him instantly.

"Kill them all" Cyrin ordered the droid guards turning on those they formerly protected.

It was all over in less than a minute. The entire leadership of the CIS lay slain at Vader and Cyrin's feet. The commando droids had killed a third of the leaders while Cyrin and Vader had easily dispatched the remainder.

By the time Obi-wan's party arrived, in their second 'borrowed' ship, a few hours later the bodies of the Separatists had long since been disposed of by the commando droids. Before either Siri or Obi-wan could advise against it Padme was out the door and onto the landing platform. Scanning her surroundings the former Senator called out.

"Anakin, Ahsoka I know you are here! Please, come out. We need to talk!" Padme screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm begging you both end this before it goes any further!"

"How did you escape the medical facility?" Vader asked coldly.

"Who brought you here?" Cyrin demand a hint of anger in her voice. The two Sith were accompanied by a platoon of commando droids.

"Anakin, Ahsoka thank the Force I found you" Padme said bounding towards Anakin when the snap-hiss Cyrin's activating right hand lightsaber stopped Padme dead in her tracks.

"Ahsoka what are you doing? It is me Padme."

"Not a step further" Cyrin warned pointing her lightsaber menacingly at Padme. "Vader is mine now, we belong to each other. I will not let you poison his mind against me."

"Poison his mind against you? What are you talking about Ahsoka? I'm Anakin's wife. I have every right to talk with him. I don't need your permission or anyone else's" Padme said bitterly. "Get out of my way."

Ahsoka took a step towards Padme. "I'm warning you. Leave us alone or I'll make you."

"Cyrin I can handle this myself" Vader said placing a hand on Cyrin's shoulder. Making eye contact Cyrin nodded deactivated her lightsaber, and stepped away.

"Thank you Anakin, I thought Ahsoka was going to actual hurt me" Padme began only for Vader to raise his hand signaling her to stop.

"You don't belong here. You are placing my unborn children needlessly in danger. Do you care about no one but yourself? Are you truly so conceited?" Vader sneered.

"Anakin you're breaking me heart. How can you say such hurtful things? I would die to protect our children" Padme said in disbelief.

"When they are born you shall" Vader spat. "I would have given you everything, but you rejected my gifts because of your damned Republic! Now it is no more. Your corrupt friends in the Senate are dead along with the traitorous Jedi, once this is over I'll send you to join them! Droids take the good Senator into custody!"

The commando droids scrambled to fulfil Vader's command. They were prevented from doing so by three neon blades of blue and purple. Obi-wan, Siri, and to a lesser degree Katooni made short work of the commando droids.

"You" Cyrin snorted her eyes locking on Padme. "You never intended to 'save us' at all. You brought them here to kill us!"

"No it isn't true, I hoped…" Padme never finished her sentence. She was lifted off her. Dangling in the air Padme kicked frantically. Soon Padme's hands were clawing at her throat which was constricting under relentless pressure from an unseen hand. Padme's gasped for air her pale skin turning blue.

"Release her Anakin!" Obi-wan demanded rightly guessing his old Padawan was behind the assault.

Vader stared hard at Obi-wan his yellow eyes seething with intense hatred. With a flip of his fingers Padme dropped to the landing platform unconscious. "You shouldn't have come. Now you will join your comrades in death my former master."

"Katooni take Padme back to the ship, wait there until we return" Obi-wan instructed never taking his eyes off Vader or Cyrin.

"But I…" Katooni started to protest.

"Do it now child!" Obi-wan shouted.

"Yes do as Obi-wan says, no arguments!" Siri chimed in. Katooni reluctantly did as she was told by her elders.

"Poor girl" Vader taunted. "You have trained your latest lapdog well Kenobi."

"Katooni already possesses more self-discipline than you ever did Anakin" Siri retorted, rising to the bait.

"It's Vader now."

"New name same old, arrogant package" Siri said contemptuously.

"You'll pay for mocking my beloved Jedi" Cyrin snarled.

"What do we have here a little girl playing house" Siri laughed. "A Sith harlot who stole another woman's man, I'm not impressed and certainly not intimidated by either of you."

"You will be" Vader warned. "We have become more powerful than any Jedi."

"We do not fear the Dark Side as you do" Cyrin said. "We embrace the totality of the Force."

"Return my unborn children or die" Anakin declared. "The choice is yours."

"So they can be raised as Sith" Obi-wan said, "never!"

Five light sabers, two green, two blue & one purple, ignited. Four cloaks were tossed aside, two brown & two black. The four warriors circled each other like praetors awaiting the perfect time to strike down their prey.

Crousant

"Grand Master Yoda you survived Order 66, I'm impressed" Plagueis said with a grin.

"Impressed not all Jedi die when you think they should, hmmm?" Yoda mocked. All around the two mighty force users lay the bodies of blue armored clones and the disassembled forms of MangaGuards. Upon his arrival Yoda used a powerful force wave to destroy the security group surrounding Plagueis. Yoda was aware the approaching battle would be an extremely trying one without the interference of the mindless drones.

"I'm equally impressed you tracked me here, to my old secret base in the Works" Plagueis said still reclining on his throne, "care for a beverage?" Plagueis floated a goblet towards Yoda which the latter swatted away.

"Suit yourself" Plagueis shrugged floating a goblet over to himself and taking a drink without ever using his hands. "Before we start I must ask. How would you prefer to die? Are you a fan of crushing, or electrocution, perhaps cardiac arrest?"

The sheer audacity of Plagueis' question galled the usually unflappable Yoda. "Master of pride you are. Over confidence in yourself a profound weakness it is."

"Master of foolishness you are" Plagueis retroted. "Now behold the depth of my power." Plagueis rose from his seat and began chanting. A strange translucent, green mist like energy emitted from his fingertips. Plagueis' yellow eyes now glowed the same shade of green. The tendrils wrapped around Yoda's small body.

Yoda felt his chest tighten. His head grow heavy. Inky blackness seeped into his vision. However the most disconcerting effect of Plagueis' attack was Yoda could feel the Force flee from him. Somehow the Sith Grandmaster was severing Yoda's very connection to the Force itself! Yoda had not thought such a thing were possible, until now. Mustering every ounce of Force power remaining to him Yoda concentrated on only one think maintaining his connection to the Force.

The battle of wills seesawed for several minutes neither combatant willing to concede defeat. Plagueis grudgingly admitted he was impressed by the tenacity of the Jedi Grandmaster. Never before Yoda had a target lasted so long against his midichlorian Force connection denial attack, little own resisted it! Slowly, inexorably the tide turned Plagueis prudently ceased the attack before suffering a potential backlash.

"Congratulations Grandmaster Yoda" Plagueis said slowly clapping his approval. "Never before has any being, no matter their Force sensitivity, overcome my midichlorian Force connection denial, technique. It would appear I must utilize more, conventional means."

Plagueis generated a ball of pure Dark Side energy he causally tossed it at Yoda. Who was barely able to scramble away before the ball impact with the floor resulting in a localized, yet devastating explosion. The attack had left a smoking, medium sized hole in the flooring. Plagueis tossed another ball of energy, then another at Yoda. Each time the Jedi avoided impact with the deadly orb by leaping away at the last possible second. Frustrated Plagueis shot twin torrents of force lighting at Yoda. Each chain of crackling, electricity came at Yoda from a different angle. Growing weary of trying to hit such a small, fast moving, target Plagueis briefly ceased his onslaught of force light unleashing instead a massive force wave which shook the very foundations of the building. Plagueis' latest effort had the desired effect. It knocked Yoda out of mid-air. Plagueis resumed pouring out force lightning pinning Yoda to the floor before the Jedi could regain his bearings.

"Death by electrocution it is, my favorite" Plagueis cackled his expression one of mirth.

Struggling to his feet Yoda slowly step by torturous step, made his way towards the Dark Lord. When he was only a few feet away from his target Yoda thrust out his hands redirecting Plagueis' force lightning back towards the Sith. The result being a continuous circuit of exchange between Yoda and Plagueis, both were wracked by utter agony. Having little choice Plagueis discontinued his attack.

Yoda produced and ignited his lightsaber. Plagueis eyed the short, emerald blade. "How barbaric, alas I see no alternative." Plagueis produced and ignited one of his own ruby blades.

Around the vast chamber the combatants clashed Yoda a whirling, ricocheting ball of energy, Plagueis a gliding, dodging elegant tower of calm. The old Muun's moments had all the grace and precision of the finest ballad dancer. Plagueis swayed back and forth easily side stepping every strike from Yoda which Plagueis couldn't outright parry. Unlike Yoda Plagueis' style was all about economy of movement. Plagueis always expended the minimum amount of energy required for any move or counter. While Plagueis couldn't break Yoda's defense Yoda was tiring at a far quicker rate than Plagueis. Aware of this Yoda redoubled his efforts to overwhelm his opponent with speed and power. When it seemed Yoda was gaining the upper hand Plagueis surprised the ancient Jedi by producing a second lightsaber! Plagueis began a vicious duel blade assault upon the unsuspecting Jedi taking the offensive advantage. If not for Yoda's small size Plagueis' latest strategy would likely have soon bore fruit.

At that instant Yoda was momentarily gripped by a fleeting vision of the future, one which predicted disaster if he should strike down Plagueis likely dying himself in the progress. He must assist in the training of Luke, Leia and the others who would follow over the next two decades. If he did play his vital role the Dark Side would be forever victorious.

Using his telekinetic abilities Yoda collapsed the floor beneath the pair. Plagueis tumbled out of sight. Yoda took advantage of this to escape. A few seconds later Plagueis levitated out of the hole. Noticing his quarry was gone Plagueis screamed through the Force in frustration blowing out the walls of room.

Zeltros

All around the munitions dump Zeltros had become the four duelists moved. Vader paired with Obi-wan while Siri took on Cyrin. The two interlocking duels were purely based upon blade work, all four combatants refraining from the use of force powers. Cyrin in spite of her reverse grip, duel blade style could not overcome Siri's single blade, athletic based style. Nor could Vader's aggressive sword play overcome Obi-wan defensive style. In essence both Jedi were employing rope a dope using the angry energy of the two young Sith against them. As the four entered the main munitions storage facility the patience of the two Jedi paid off.

"This is the end for you my former master" Vader yelled leaping high overhead.

Reluctantly Obi-wan took the opening his former Padwan gave him. Leaping in the air himself Obi-wan cleanly sliced off Vader's tucked in legs above the knees. Howling in a combination of pain and rage Vader fell to the floor dropping his lightsaber as he did so.

"Noooooo!" Cyrin shrieked flying towards Obi-wan her left hand blade angling for a death blow. Siri stepped in front of Obi-wan her purple blade cutting off Cyrin's left arm Obi-wan's blue blade then took off Cyrin's right leg causing the Sith to topple over backwards besides her comrade. Obi-wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber deactivating it, while Siri did the same with Ashoka's lost saber.

"I hate you!" Vader screamed at the Jedi as he slowly crawled towards them on his belly.

"You'll both pay dearly for this!" Cyrin threatened now also laying on her stomach.

Obi-wan noticed the sparks forming on the tips of Cyrin's and Vader's fingers. "Don't push us, or you'll lose more than you already have."

"You'll be the ones who lose" Vader said.

"You'll lose everything!" Cyrin finished her remaining right hand clasping Vader's left. Two roaring streams of force lightning poured out towards Siri and Obi-wan.

Using their lightsabers as grounding mechanisms the Jedi redirected the short, but intense, blasts of force lightning into the nearby piles of shells. The shells started beeping unceasingly. Obi-wan grabbed Siri and leapt out the door the group had entered through. They were less than one hundred yards away when the facility was engulfed in a tremendous ball of flames. A deafening explosion rocked the area knocking the Jedi off their feet.

"We heard a huge explosion what happened?" Katooni asked Obi-wan and Siri fifteen minutes later.

"Vader and Cyrin accidentally set off an explosion of ship shells while trying to defeat us" Siri explained. She and Obi-wan limped into the ship. "They probably died back there. Whatever the case we must leave here, before Plagueis wonders why his new apprentices haven't checked in."

"I'll tell R2 to get us out of here right away" Katooni said heading towards the cockpit. "Where are going?"

"Get us out of this system, then we'll pick a destination" Obi-wan said. Katooni nodded heading towards the cockpit.

"Master Kenobi sir" C3PO said approaching the Jedi. "Mistress Padme requires immediate medical attention. I have been unable to wake her since, the incident involving former Master Anakin. I am greatly concerned about her wellbeing and that of her unborn children."

Obi-wan sat down and put his head in his hands. Siri sat by his side gently rubbing his sore back. Several moments passed in silence. Neither Jedi masters knew what to do. When Obi-wan looked up again he saw his current Padawan standing before him.

"What is it Katooni?" Obi-wan asked with a weak smile.

"Master we're receiving a transmission from Grandmaster Yoda. He wants to talk you with and Master Siri at once." Katooni explained. Obi-wan and Siri exchanged a worried look before the two made their way into the cockpit, Katooni & C3PO followed them.

"Masters Kenobi and Tachi happy you are alive I am" the small, flickering hologram of Yoda said. "Making my way to a secret Death Watch space station I am. Have Senator Padme Amidala abroad you do?"

"We do" Kenobi confirmed. "Master did you say Death Watch, as in the Mandalorian terrorist group?"

"Indeed I did. Formed an alliance with Death Watch directed against the emerging Empire we have. Rendezvous with us at the following coordinates you must."

Crousant

"Prepare my personal shuttle, along with two life support capsules, for immediate launch" Plagueis ordered one of his blue armored guards a troubled look on his face. "I sense Lord Vader and Lady Cyrin are in grave peril."

"What of the Jedi infiltrator sire?" asked one of the blue armored clones. "Should we continue the search in your absence?"

"Of course, once General Grievous has recovered from his little 'accident' he can coordinate the search until I return" Plagueis said leaving the clones to their work.

Secret Death Watch Space Station, exact location unknown

"Why Anakin why!? Padme cried out while the human and droid members alike of the medical term tried to console her. The birthing was proving far more difficult than it should have. Once each baby was born the nurse asked Padme what the child's name would be. Padme called the boy 'Luke' the girl 'Leia'. Her children safely born Padme's own grip on life flattered. No matter what the medical team did Padme's condition deteriorated. At last Padme asked to see Obi-wan and Siri alone.

"My last wish is that the two of you watch over my children. Promise me you'll raise and love them as if they were your own. Don't ever let Darth Plagueis, or his cohorts, anywhere near them. I never believed in pure evil until him." Padme whispered her usually pale completion an ashen-gray.

"Padme there is no need you…." Siri started then hesitated. "We will honor your requests. Won't we Obi-wan?"

"Yes we will" Obi-wan promised without hesitation.

"I know there is good left in Anakin and Ashoka. Help them if you can…."Padme Amidala, Senator and former Queen of Naboo was no more.

Crousant, the following day

Having retrieved the battered, crippled, badly burnt Cyrin and Vader from the ruins on Zeltros Darth Plagueis along with the reconstructed Grievous, whose new look consisted of dark gray armor, a black cape & neon red, electronic, eyes, oversaw their resurrection. The two young Sith were given new robotic limps to replace their lost ones. Their scarred bodies were fully encased in gleaming, protective black and gray armor. Cyrin's new form looked like a modified version of the armor worn by the dark clone of Star Killer in another reality. While Vader's appearance varied little from the fearsome look he sported in the universe in which Sidious not Plagueis ruled, with the exception of obsidian chest plates replacing his torso mounted control panel. Cyrin was the first to awaken. Now she, Plagueis and Grievous clustered around the upright operating table upon which Vader reposed.

"Lord Vader can you hear us?" Plagueis asked the new cyborg.

"Yes my master" Vader answered. "Where are my children? Where is Padme? Are they safe?"

Plagueis hesitated for a moment deciding how best to approach the situation. "It appears Padme died on Zeltros as a result of your assault upon her person. Your children likewise apparently perished there."

"What?" Vader asked clearly in shock.

"They are dead Lord Vader" Plagueis slowly answered.

Pulling himself free from his restraints Vader looked down at his black gloved hands through his new, mechanically enhanced vision. This couldn't be happening, could it? He'd done everything Plagueis had asked, yet he'd in spite of it all he'd lost everything! His loving Wife, his dear children, his friends, his young, healthy, powerful body, even his freedom of choice all gone! Anguish built up in him until it came out in a powerful combination force wave/force scream which shattered the laboratory equipment around him and rattled his fellow Sith to their cores.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Vader screamed.

"It could be worse" Cyrin said, her voice sounding artificial and tinny. She places a spiked hand on Vader's arm. "We still have each other my love, and one day vengeance against those who did this."

"Promise?" Vader asked looking at Cyrin's new form for the first time. The question bore an undeniable childlike quality in spite of his booming voice.

"I promise, if we must chase them to the end of the Universe Obi-wan & Siri will pay tenfold for everything they've taken from us" Cyrin said with grim determination.

Tatooine, one week later

Under assumed names Obi-wan and Siri were wed. They, the newborns, Katooni,C3PO, A2D2 and with much reluctance Yoda had settled on Tatoonie buying Owen Lars' Moisture Farm. After the death of his father and stepmother Owen had never felt the same about the place. Owen and his new wife Beru were happy to leave Tatooine behind. Thus ends the first half of our saga.

To Be Continued, next up chapter one of Star Wars Rebels stay tuned.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars AU The Triumph of Darth Plagueis: Episode Twenty-One – Rebels Prologue: Tatooine Nights and Days

By

Celgress

14 BBY

Tatooine

The place of Zorba the Hutt was in the throes on a wild all night party. While this was not unusual the two cloaked beings that stood before the mighty Hutt lord and his infant grandson Rotta were. Zorba had inherited the majority of his son Jabba's vast holdings, including those in the Tatoo System with the proviso Zorba declare Jabba's son Rotta is primary heir, six years before when Jabba had perished as the result of a Separatist assassination squad unhappy with the Hutt's nominal loyalty to the Republic during the closing months of the Clone Wars.

"The all-powerful Zorba undisputed leader of the Desilijic Clan and defender of righteous will waive the outstanding debt on your moisture farm and pay you the additional sum of ten thousand Imperial credits if you agree to destroy the Besadii, may they be thrice cursed, controlled spice factories on Ylesia.", said a Sliver Protocol Droid translating the huge gangster's words into basic, while the Great Hutt stroked the long braids of his gray beard which matched those of his hairdo both in color & configuration. "Do you accept his magnanimous offer?"

"Oh all-powerful Zorba" said one of the figures pulling his hood back revealing the bearded visage of Obi-wan Kenobi. "What of the slaves who mine and process the spice on Ylesia. What are your orders concerning their fate?"

"The all-powerful Zorba is not concerned with the slave laborers of Ylesia. You may do with them as you see fit. The all-powerful Zorba only wants the factories, and if possible the mines, destroyed", translated the Sliver Protocol Droid.

"We will take the job." Siri said throwing back her own hood. Her long blond hair tied in a tight ponytail. "Have the contract drawn up."

"The all-powerful Zorba is must pleased", translated the Sliver Protocol Droid.

While traveling home using one of the speeders from their farm Siri grumbled while tightening her grip on Obi-wan's waist. "I hate working for Hutts. They give me the creeps. Zorba was eyeing me like a piece a meat." In spite of the heat of the night a shiver ran through Siri's frame.

"Zorba is a pussycat compared to his son. Be thankful Jabba isn't still around. I doubt he'd ever have offered us such a potentially, lucrative deal. Besides you'd be fetching in dancing girl attire." Obi-wan chuckled while steering the speeder around obstacles such as sand dunes, and the occasional group of irritated Jawas.

"You know if you we were half as good at moisture farming as we are at being Jedi we wouldn't be in this mess." Siri teased her husband.

"True, in my defense moisture farming was never high on my list of careers choices. The Force has a strange sense of humor, does it not my dear?"

"Indeed it does my dear." Siri replied resting her head against the back of her husband's shoulder.

The pair of exiled Jedi masters made it back before the first of Tatooine's twin suns rose about the horizon. Already the lightening sky had turned a lovely shade of lavender. The day promised to be a typical scorcher. Parking the speeder alongside other vehicles and farm equipment in the large garage the couple made their way to the modest farmhouse.

"How were they?" Obi-wan asked Yoda while looking at the sleeping twins who were sprawled on the living room floor. Each was covered in a sheet and lay on another.

"Out of control they are." Yoda grunted getting up from his sitting position. "Terrible they act. Use their budding powers for mischief they do. Be taught more control they must."

"They are only five years old Yoda." Siri laughed. "What could they possibly have done?"

"Made a total mess of the house they did." Yoda answered pointing his walking stick at the sleeping children. "Dishes everywhere there were. Katooni and I had to put them back we did. Stole me walking stick at one point they did. Listen to me they would not for some time. Never before has training younglings proven as difficult as with these." Yoda shook his head in dismay.

"Yoda is right you know." The teenaged Katooni said leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. "They are out of control. You two are spoiling them rotten."

"I think the problem stems from our different philosophical approaches." Obi-wan said. "Yoda you want Luke & Leia trained traditionally as Jedi. Whereas Siri and I want them to decide on their own if being a Jedi is what they truly want. Forcing our views of what they should be upon the twins so early could prove disastrous. I feel it in my bones."

"I agree. The decision must be theirs and theirs alone." Siri added.

"If neither wants to be a Jedi, what then hmmm?" Yoda asked. "Let the Order become extinct we do?"

"If the Order is to survive and thrive it must change." Obi-wan said. This was an old argument between him, Siri & the Grandmaster. "The inherent weaknesses in the original structure of the Order contributed significantly to Anakin's & Ahsoka's fall. We can't merely replicate those same shortcomings and just hope for the best."

"Perhaps" Yoda muttered, "perhaps not. Tell us time will. Hope only do I right course we are taking. The fate of the Force itself hinge on our choices it may."

"They're still brats." Katooni huffed.

"Katooni" Siri said.

"Sorry mom" Katooni said. She'd be calling Siri mother and Obi-wan father as part of their family cover story ever since arriving on Tatooine. It had become such a habit neither Jedi master bothered correcting her anymore. "Luke and Leia can be a handful at times, but I love them all the same."

"That's my girl" Siri said with a smile which Katooni returned.

"Messed up this family is" Yoda grumbled unable to fully conceal a smile of his own. "What say the Hutt Lord did?"

"He'll forgive our loan and pay us the sum of ten thousand Imperial credits if we cripple the Besadii spice processing facilitates on Ylesia."

"Out to get Aruk I see Zorba still is. Revenge for Aruk's role in his son Jabba's death Zorba no doubt wants. Worthy cause this be, took the job you did?" Yoda inquired looking first at Obi-wan then at Siri.

"Yes" Siri simply said.

"Good, when do you depart?" Yoda asked.

To Be Continued


End file.
